harry potter et la puissance des anciens
by jean christophe
Summary: fanfic de valeriegeogeos il y a 10 chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et la puissance des anciens par:valeriegeogeo

**Chapitre 1: La lettre**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment et tout le monde dormais, en fait pas tout le monde en effet au 4 privet drive la lumière était encore allumé dans la chambre d'un jeune garçon. Ce garçon c'est Harry Potter, il mesure un bon 1m75 avec une musculature athlétique ou on voyait clairement ces abdos et ces pectoraux preuve que ces séances d'entraînement qu'il effectué dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était revenus de son école portait ces fruits mais ce qui était le plus frappant chez ce garçon c'était son visage, il était plutôt mince avec des yeux vert émeraude magnifique qui devait faire craqué les filles mais son regard était remplis de tristesse et de haine, sur son front il portait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ces cheveux d'un noir de jais semble indomptable. Au premier regard on pourrait croire qu'Harry Potter et un garçon normal qui est triste mais Harry Potter et tous sauf un garçon normal car c'est un sorcier et un sorcier très célèbre dans son monde. Tous les sorciers le surnomme «le survivant » ce qu'il déteste d'ailleurs car alors qu'il était âgé de seulement un an il a survécu au sortilège de la mort « l'avada kedavra » lancé par l'un des plus grand sorcier, le mage noir Lord Voldemort mais toute la communauté magique a peur de ce nom alors ils le nomme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom seul deux personnes ne craigne pas son nom,ces personnes sont Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore qui est le directeur d'Harry au collège Poudlard, une école de magie.Albus Dumbledore est un très grand sorcier il ressemble à un vieil homme grand et mince dont les cheveux et la barbe argentés lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus et brillants sont abrités derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son nez crochu donne l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. Il s'est rendu célèbre en écrasant le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945. Il est commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers mais le plus important c'est qu'il est le seul que Voldemort n'est jamais craint. Harry était dans sa chambre qui se compose d'un lit simple, une table de chevet, une commode, une armoire équipée d'un miroir et d'un bureau sur lequel s'empilé une multitude de livre de magie, des parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Il était assis devant son bureau ou il écrivait une lettre à son directeur.

Cher professeur Dumbledore  
Je vous écrit cette lettre car il faut que nous parlions de ce qui c'est passé il y a à peu près deux semaines dans votre bureau car depuis notre conversation et surtout ce qui c'est passé au ministère j'ai pris une décision très importante dont j'aimerais vous faire part mais je ne peux pas en parler dans cette lettre c'est pour cela que je vous demande si vous pouviez venir lorsque vous aurez reçu cette lettre.

Harry James Potter.

Harry reposa sa plume, saisi sa lettre et la relut, il était satisfait et ce décida de l'envoyer.

"Hedwige appela Harry, viens ici ma belle j'ai une mission pour toi".

C'est alors qu'une magnifique chouette blanche comme la neige avec des yeux couleur ambré vint ce posé sur l'épaule droite d'Harry et lui tendit une patte.

"Tiens ma belle lui dit Harry tout en attachant la lettre a sa patte, c'est pour le professeur Dumbledore mais je c'est pas ou il se trouve alors je te fait confiance pour le trouve".

Pour toute réponse il reçu un ululement de sa chouette qui juste avant de partir lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille. Harry regardait sa chouette partir en espérant qui lui arrive rien car depuis la mort de Sirius, sa chouette était devenu son seul soutient car ces amis ne lui avait pas écrit une seul lettre malgré la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite mais il n'en avait que faire car depuis son retour au 4 privet drive il n'avait fait que relire tous ces livres ainsi que ces cours de magie depuis sa première années afin d'être prêt la prochaine fois qu'il devrait ce battre , même les livres de potions y était passé car il se disait que s'il avait réussi sa BUSE de potions alors il continuerait pour devenir auror mais pour cela il fallait qu'il revoit tout depuis le début car il était plutôt mauvais dans cette matière qu'il détesté a cause du professeur Rogue qui dès le premier jour s'en ai pris à lui à cause d'une vieille querelle entre son professeur et son père James Potter. En effet alors qu'il était élève tout deux James Potter avait tendance à ridiculiser Severus Rogue devant les autres élèves donc il à decidé de se venger sur Harry mais il s'en fiche car la haine qui abrite son professeur contre lui est réciproque, tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment c'est la venu ou la réponse du professeur Dumbledore et le retour de Hedwige qui lui manquait déjà beaucoup.  
Dans une maison au 12 square Grimmaurd ce tenait une reunion de l'ordre du phénix, Dumbledore était assis au bout de la table et tout les autres sorciers se tenaient autour de la table et attendaient que Dumbledore ouvre la séance, parmis eux se tenait Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que leur fils Bill et Charlie mais aussi Fred et George qui ont réussi à persuader leur mère de les laissés entrés dans l'ordre ce qu'elle avait fini par accepté à contre cœur, il y avait aussi Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hagrid et pleins d'autres. Au moment ou Dumbledore se levait pour ouvrir cette réunion un bruit ce fit entendre à la porte, Dumbledore fit un mouvement de poigné avec sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître non pas une personne comme tous le monde le croyait mais une chouette blanche que la plupart des personnes reconnu. La chouette vola jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore et lui tendit sa patte pour qu'il prenne la lettre, ce qu'il fit sans attendre et alors qu'il venait de détacher la lettre tous le monde fut surpris de voir la chouette repartir sans attendre la réponse du professeur Dumbledore à son maître. Une fois remis de leur surprise ils se tournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore qui afficher un léger sourire. Une fois la lecture de la lettre il se leva et dit a tous le monde

"La réunion est reportée à demain à la même heure".

Et il partit sans en dire plus mais au moment ou il allait franchir la porte une voix qu'il reconnu comme celle de Molly Weasley lui demanda

"Professeur y a-t-il un problème avec Harry.

-Je ne sais pas Molly c'est ce que je vais essayer de savoir et il disparut de la pièce".

Tout le monde ce faisait plus ou moins des idées sur ce qu'il pouvait être écrit dans la lettre que Dumbledore avait reçu. Molly pensait que Harry était attaqué par des mangemorts et qu'il demandé de l'aide tandis que plusieurs sorcier dont Remus, Tonks et McGonagall pensait plutot que Harry avait besoin de parler de ce qui c'était passé au ministère ce qui était presque sa mais le pire fut ce que le professeur Rogue leur dit d'une voix sarcastique

"Je suppose que Potter à encore eu une vision ou alors il est en manque de célébrité est il veut venir ici pour ce vanter de ces exploits du ministère".

S'en fut trop pour Remus qui sortit sa baguette tout en se levant pour ce dirigé vers Rogue

"Je te préviens Severus lui dit Remus hors de lui ne redit plus jamais sa sur Harry devant moi ou je te préviens qu'il risque de t'arriver des malheurs et si Harry viens ici cette été ne lui dit surtout pas de chose comme sa sinon je pense qui pourrait te le   
faire regretté".

Rogue ne dit plus rien et peu à peu la salle se vida il ne restait plus que Remus, Tonks et la famille Weasley.

"Fred et George allez cherché Ginny, Ron et Hermione ont va bientôt mangé leur demanda Molly qui était inquiète pour Harry qu'elle considérait comme son huitième enfant ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari qui lui répondit

-Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, Harry n'est pas en danger sinon on le serait avec les membres qui le surveille je suis sur qu'il à juste besoin de parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Si tu le dit fut la seule réponse qu'elle donna."

Cinq minute plus tard Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrés dans la pièce ou le silence régné et ce fut Ron qui le coupa en disant

"Et bien elle à pas durait longtemps votre réunion aujourd'hui.

-C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de réunion répondit son père

-Alors pourquoi ont a du allait dans notre chambre demanda Ginny

-En fait commença Remus il y avait une réunion de prévu mais le professeur Dumbledore à eu une urgence et à du partir donc la réunion à était reporté.

-Et qu'elle était cette urgence pour que vous soyez si inquiet demanda Ron.

-Ce que je sait pas comment le dire commença Remus

-Le professeur Dumbledore à reçu une lettre de Harry et il est partit sans nous dire ce que contenait la lettre répondit Tonks".

On pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage des 3 adolescent mais surtout sur celui d'Hermione qui s'inquiété beaucoup pour Harry depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé au ministère cet été d'ailleurs il avait sauvé tous le monde car il était le seul à ne pas être blessé physiquement mais ce fut celui qui fut le plus blessé moralement après la perte de Sirius et tous ce faisait du soucis pour lui.

"Que va-t-on faire demanda Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux 

-Attendre les nouvelles de Dumbledore en espérant qu'elle soit bonne repondit Remus qui s'inquiété beaucoup pour Harry".

**Chapitre 2 : La demande**

Harry lisait tranquillement son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal de 5ème année lorsqu'il sentit un regard posé sur lui, il leva doucement les yeux et pu voir que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant lui et qu'il semblait amusé de la situation.

« Bonsoir Harry lui lança Dumbledore pour couper le silence.

-Bonsoir professeur heureux de constater que ce n'est que vous, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arriver si sa aurait était un mangemort ou pire Voldemort qui serait apparu comme vous avait fait sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry il ne peut pas entrer dans cette maison et tu le sait, par contre j'aimerai savoir comment tu va.

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient de perdre un membre de sa famille où je devrais plutôt dire le dernier membre de sa famille et tout cela à cause de moi répondit Harry en laissant échapper une larme qu'il essuya d'un revers de manche rageur.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, je t'ai déjà expliquer au mois de juin dans mon bureau que lorsque Voldemort veut quelque chose il l'obtient par n'importe quel moyen, c'est lui le responsable de la mort de Sirius et non toi Harry, il ne faut pas te morfondre et te replier sur toi-même comme tu le fait, il faut que tu essaye de reprendre une vie normale.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de vie normal professeur répondit Harry avec amertume.

-Ta vie n'est peut être pas facile mais à toi de la rendre meilleur ».

Harry ce dit que Dumbledore avait raison et qu'il devait réagir pour empêcher de perdre encore quelqu'un de précieux.

« Harry si tu me disait pourquoi tu ma fait venir en pleine nuit.

-Avant tout de chose professeur, rassuré moi en me disant que je ne vous ai pas réveillé demanda Harry en s'imaginant son professeur en robe de chambre avec un bonnet de nuit.

-Je vois que tu a gardé ton sens de l'humour Harry mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne m'a pas dérangé j'était à une réunion de l'ordre.

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompue pendant votre réunion professeur.

-Albus, pas besoin de m'appeler professeur pendant les vacances Harry et comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne m'a pas dérangé nous allions juste faire le points sur les différentes missions en cours.

-Est-ce que je peux connaître les missions qui sont en cour Albus.

-Pas pour le moment Harry car j'aimerai que tu me dise pourquoi tu souhaité me voir.

-En fait j'aimerais pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école afin de pouvoir m'entraîner pour ce dont vous m'avez parlé dans votre bureau.

-Je comprend mais il va falloir que je demande au ministre qu'il fasse une exception mais je doit pouvoir y arriver par contre je suis étonné que tu est réussi à retenir ce que j'ai dit dans mon bureau dit Albus en souriant.

-D'ailleurs j'aimerai m'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou même ce que j'ai cassé dans votre bureau.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry de toute façon j'allais faire le ménage tu as juste était plus rapide que moi et pour ce que tu a pu dire, moi je n'est rien entendu dit Albus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Albus si je suis autorisé à utiliser la magie est ce que je pourrai aller au chemin de traverse acheté quelques livres de défense plus poussée que les manuels d'école.

-Je pense que oui mais à condition que quelqu'un t'accompagne et pour l'autorisation je te donnerai la réponse demain maintenant Harry si tu n'a plus rien a me dire je vais te laisser dormir et n'oubli pas de donner de tes nouvelles à l'ordre dans 3 jours.

-Albus une dernière chose, pouvez vous dire à mes deux amis qui je pense se trouve au QG qu'ils peuvent m'écrire sa me ferrait plaisir sinon dite leur qu'ils me manquent beaucoup.

-En effet Harry ils sont aux QG et je leur dirai Harry, bonne nuit et à demain.

-Bonne nuit Albus et merci ».

Alors qu'Albus venait de transplaner, Hedwige arriva et Harry la felicita en lui donnant un morceau de biscuit.

« C'est bien ma belle, tu as fait du bon travail maintenant va dormir »et elle s'envola jusqu'à sa cage ou elle s'endormie.

Harry ce coucha lui aussi en espérant ne pas rêver de Sirius en train de passer le voile du ministère.  
Au 12 square Grimmaurd tout le monde attendait le retour de Dumbledore avec des nouvelles de Harry et tout le monde était inquiet alors quand Dumbledore fit son apparition un silence pesant se fit sentir, chacun espérait que Harry aille bien

« Ne vous inquiétait pas Harry va plus ou moins bien.

-Que voulait vous dire par plus ou moins demanda Remus inquiet.

-Il est très affecté par la disparition de Sirius et il se sent coupable de sa mort ce qui n'arrange rien à son morale.

-Pourquoi se sent il coupable, ce n'est pas lui qui a tuer Sirius dit Molly.

-Il dit que c'est lui qui à pousser Sirius à venir le secourir parce qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Voldemort alors pour lui c'est comme s'il l'avait tué.

-Mais comment aurait il pu savoir que sa vision   
n'était qu'un mensonge que Voldemort lui  
transmettez, après tout lorsqu'il à eu sa vision de moi c'était réellement ce qui c'était passé demanda Mr Weasley.

-Je sais Arthur mais vous connaissez Harry.

-Il devrais venir nous rejoindre ensemble nous pourrions l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve dit Molly.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux pas mais Harry veut rester seul.

-Il vous l'a dit demanda Hermione.

-Oui miss Granger il veux être seul et avoir une autorisation pour pouvoir utiliser la magie ou bon lui semblera.

-Et vous avait dit oui demanda Ron

-Non monsieur Weasley j'ai dit à Harry qu'il fallait l'autorisation du ministre mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il l'obtienne, d'ailleurs puisque vous êtes là tout les deux dit il en regardant Ron et Hermione, Harry m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il dit la coupa Hermione.

-Que vous lui manquez beaucoup et qu'il aimerait bien recevoir une lettre de votre part pour lui donner des nouvelles répondit Dumbledore, amusé par la réaction d'Hermione.

-On peut lui écrire un lettre professeur demanda Hermione.

-Bien sur miss Granger mais je pense que cela peut attendre demain tout de même répondit Dumbledore qui voyait qu'Hermione allait ce précipité dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Harry.

-D'accord répondu Hermione déçu de devoir attendre demain.

-Allez les enfants il est l'heure d'aller ce coucher maintenant dit Molly à l'intention de Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

-D'accord, bonne nuit tout le monde, bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore dirent les 3 jeunes avant de montez dans leurs chambres.

-Vous croyez qu'Hermione va se coucher immédiatement demanda Remus.

-Sincèrement j'en doute, je pense plutôt qu'elle va écrire la lettre de Harry dès ce soir ou plutôt cette nuit et demain matin à la première heure elle lui enverra répondit Dumbledore.

-Au moins Harry peu compter sur ces amis même dans les moments difficile lança Tonks.

-Oui mais il semblerait qu'Harry veuille s'éloigner un peu d'eux pour leur éviter de souffrir à cause de lui répondit Dumbledore.

-Il faut que je lui parle dit Remus.

-Tu en auras l'occasion Remus car Harry souhaite aller au chemin de traverse quand il aura l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie et comme Cornélius doit ce faire pardonner pour sa conduite de l'année dernière envers Harry et moi-même il y verra là une chance qu'il ne pourra pas refuser répondit Dumbledore mais nous auront la possibilité dans reparler demain » et sur ceux il partit dormir, bien vite imiter par le reste des adultes.

**Chapitre 3 : Autorisation et retrouvaille**

Comme les adultes l'avaient pensé, Hermione passa une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire une lettre à Harry et alors que Molly venait juste de commencer à préparer le petit dejeuner, Hermione entra dans la pièce

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley.

-Bonjour Hermione, qu'est ce que tu veux pour ton petit déjeuner.

-Des œufs et du lard s'il vous plait mais avant auriez vous un hibou à me prêter car il faut que j'envoi la lettre de Harry.

-Tu a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à l'écrire n'est ce pas.

-Oui répondit Hermione en rougissant.

-Bon tu n'as qu'à prendre Coq.

-Oui mais il est dans la chambre de Ron.

-D'accord attend moi 2 minutes je vais le chercher »

Molly sortit de la pièce et monta les escalier, arriver devant la chambre de son fils elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle entra et trouva Coq endormi dans sa cage.

« Pour une fois je ne vais pas devoir lui courir partout pour l'attraper ce dit Molly ».

Elle l'attrapa et redescendit dans la cuisine rejoindre Hermione pour que celle-ci puisse envoyer sa lettre.

« Tiens Coq c'est pour Harry lui dit Hermione en lui accrochant la lettre ».

Le petit hibou vola dans tous les sens heureux de devoir remplir une mission avant de partir pour de bon dans la direction du destinataire de la lettre.

« J'espère qu'Harry sera content de ma lettre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, Harry sera ravi de ta lettre il a grand cœur malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé il est resté lui même et sa Hermione c'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse ».

Hermione se dit que Mrs Weasley avait raison malgré toute les souffrances qu'il avait rencontré il était resté le même que celui qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa 1ère année à Poudlard, un garçon courageux, brave, sensible, une personne qui se moquer du danger pour sauver les autres quitte à mettre sa vie en jeu et surtout un garçon qui a du cœur. Hermione se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de connaître Harry car il lui avait appris beaucoup de chose sur les valeurs humaines et sur le sens de l'amitié et ce dit que maintenant que Harry avait besoin d'aide elle ferait tous pour l'aider car après tout il lui avait bien sauver la vie 3 fois alors elle pouvait bien faire sa pour lui.

Harry lui dormait profondément en ce début de matinée, il c'était réveiller 2 ou 3 fois en sursaut couvert de sueur à cause du rêve qu'il faisait toute les nuits ou il voyait Sirius passait à travers le voile du ministère, mais il fut vite réveillé par son oncle qui lui cria de descendre immédiatement prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry se dit qu'il avait tout de même de la chance car depuis que l'ordre avait averti les Dursley de ne plus le maltraiter sous peine de représailles ils ne lui demander plus de faire toute sortes de corvée et le laisser tranquille même si Harry sentait que son oncle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Harry descendit et s'assis à gauche de son oncle, il lança un vague bonjour auquel personne ne lui répondit puis il mangea ces céréales car depuis le régime de Dudley tous le monde devait manger comme lui pour pas qu'il se sente punis donc Harry mangea un bol de céréale avant de remonter dans sa chambre pour continuer la lecture de son livre de DCFM. Il lisait depuis 20 minute lorsque qu'il entendit un bruit contre la fenêtre, il leva les yeux et vu avec étonnement Coq. Il se leva heureux de recevoir de courrier et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le hibou mais sa joie fut vite remplacer par de l'énervement car le hibou ne lui donna pas la lettre mais vola à travers toute la chambre un lançant un ululement joyeux. Cela pris environ 5 bonnes minutes à Harry pour attraper le petit hibou, il lui détacha la lettre et lui donna un morceau de biscuit avant que celui-ci ne reparte. Harry ce dépêcha d'ouvrir sa lettre et fut surpris de découvrir que ce n'était pas Ron mais Hermione qui lui avait écrit et il ce dit qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours la première dans tous.

Salut Harry,

Tu dois être surpris que ce soit moi qui t'écrive mais comme tu le sait je n'est pas de hibou alors Mrs Weasley ma prêter Coq pour que je puisse t'envoyer cette lettre. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais avec les dernier évènement je n'ai pas osé, je préférer que tu puisse faire ton deuil avant de t'écrire mais comme le professeur Dumbledore nous a transmis ton message hier soir je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je t'écrive le plus tôt possible. J'espère que tu te remet bien de la perte de Sirius qui je sait compter beaucoup pour toi mais je tient à te dire que si tu veux en parler je suis la pour t'écouter car j'aimait beaucoup Sirius, d'abord parce que tu est mon ami et qu'il était ton parrain mais aussi parce qu'il me rappeler quelqu'un que tu doit sûrement connaître car Sirius était très gentil, très courageux et il n'avait pas peur de braver tous les dangers pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait mais c'est aussi une personne qui à beaucoup souffert. J'espère que tu vois de qui je veux parler et si tu n'a pas fait le rapprochement sache que je parlé de toi Harry, maintenant je voudrai te remercier pour ce que tu a fait pour moi cet été. Je sait déjà ce que tu va me dire, désolé Hermione mais je n'est rien fait c'est Neville qui ta porté et blablabla…. Mais je sait ce qui c'est vraiment passé car voit tu lors du dernier dîner à Poudlard, Ron, Neville et moi-même parlions de ce qui c'était passé au ministère et j'ai profité de l'occasion pour remercier Neville de m'avoir sauvé mais est ce que tu sait ce qui ma répondu je suis sur que tu va pas me croire, il ma répondu que lorsque j'ai était touché par le sort tu avait crié mon prénom et que tu t'était débarrassé du mangemort très rapidement pour venir me rejoindre pour voir comment j'allais, de la Neville ta dit que je respirer et tu ma pris dans tes bras mais c'est la que Neville ta dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui me prenne dans ces bras et que toi tu nous couvre étant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus lancé de sort à cause du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu et qu'il l'empêché de lancer un sort convenablement. Alors tu dois te douter que j'ai était surprise par ces révélation mais je doit dire que je ne suis pas surprise que tu ai mentit, tu préfère rester modeste et faire croire que les autres ont tout fait pendant que tu rester dans ton coin et sache que je ne t'en veux pas au contraire je t'admire alors Harry en attendant de pouvoir te le dire quand je te verrait je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie en mettant la tienne en danger. J'ai appris hier que tu avait demandé au professeur Dumbledore de pouvoir utiliser la magie, je ne sait pas pourquoi tu lui a demandé cela mais je pense que tu a de bonne raison surtout que le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour que Fudge accepte ta demande alors je croise les doigts pour toi-même si je ne me fait pas trop de soucis. Je sait pas si tu va venir au QG mais j'espère que oui car tu me manque beaucoup même si Ron est avec moi, il est toujours autant désagréable avec moi pourtant je ne fait rien mais il me cri systématiquement dessus et je doit t'avouer qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Sinon j'espère qu'on va bientôt recevoir nos notes pour les BUSES car je crois que j'ai tous rater mais je vais pas t'ennuyer avec sa. Je vais te laisser car je commence à m'endormir en espérant que tu me répondes rapidement.

Amitié Hermione

Harry resta interdit pendant 5 minutes avant de se remettre du choc que lui avait procurer la lettre d'Hermione et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de la connaître car en une lettre elle avait réussi à lui redonner confiance et elle lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait compter sur elle quand il en aurait besoin mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus plaisir c'était la comparaison entre lui et Sirius et il du admettre qu'Hermione avait encore et toujours raison.

« Franchement il ni a que toi Hermione pour trouver ce genre de chose se dit Harry »

Il avait beaucoup rigolé lorsqu'il avait lu le passage ou elle lui disait qu'elle avait raté ces BUSES. IL se dirigea vers son bureau ou il saisit un parchemin ainsi que sa plume et commença à répondre à Hermione.

Salut Hermione

Merci pour ta lettre et comme tu la écrit j'ai était surpris que ce soit toi qui m'écrive mais sache que j'ai était agréablement surpris car tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as écrit sur Sirius et aussi pour la comparaison entre lui et moi et je doit dire qu'il ni a que toi pour voir ces choses la, sinon je voulait m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écouter l'année dernière quand tu ma dit que c'était un piège et je vous est tous mis en danger à cause d'un caprice et à cause de ma stupidité Sirius et mort, si tu savait combien je m'en veut mais bon Albus m'a dit que je n'y suis pour rien que tous est de la faute de Voldemort, je te jure Hermione que la prochaine fois que je le rencontrerai il va payer, la prochaine fois je serait près et il regrettera ce qu'il ma fait subir. J'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai lu que tu pense avoir raté tes BUSES franchement Hermione je croit que si tu a raté tes BUSES tous les élèves de Poudlard ont raté car tu est la meilleure et tu sera toujours la meilleure je te fait confiance. J'ai pu remarquer que Ron et toi vous disputiez toujours autant et j'en suis navré j'espère que cela va s'arrangé entre vous 2 car je ne peut pas te dire quand je pourrai vous rejoindre mais j'espère que ce sera le plus tôt possible car vous me manquez beaucoup et je voulais te dire que même si ce que Neville ta dit est vrai il a fait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour garder la prophétie hors de porter des mangemorts et comme il s'en voulait de l'avoir cassé je voulait lui faire comprendre en te disant ce mensonge que je ne lui en voulait pas au contraire, Voldemort ignore comme tous le monde son contenu. Maintenant je vais te laisser car il faut que je me prépare avant la venue d'Albus avec la réponse du ministère. Passe le bonjour à tous le monde de ma pars.

Je t'embrasse, amitié, Harry.  
« Hedwige viens par ici ma belle j'ai encore une mission pour toi, c'est pour Hermione ».

Harry lui accrocha la lettre puis elle s'envola, Harry la regarda partir puis il partit ce préparé pour la venu d'Albus qui devait lui apporter la réponse du ministre.

De son coté, Albus ce trouver au ministère et plus exactement devant son secrétaire Percy Weasley, qui est le fils aîné de la famille Weasley mais il renié sa famille l'année dernière lorsque sa famille ce sont rangé du coté du professeur Dumbledore et de Harry lorsqu'il disait à tout le monde que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était revenu.

« Bonjour Mr Weasley j'aimerai m'entretenir avec le ministre.

-Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir.

-Faite donc, je vous attend ici en attendant répondit Albus en s'asseyant sur un siège."

Percy revint 5 minutes plus tard en disant au professeur Dumbledore que le ministre l'attendait dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Cornelius dit Albus en entrant dans le bureau j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

-Non vous ne me déranger pas, enfin disons que si mais il faut que je me change les idées alors je veux bien connaître le but de cette visite.

-Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps je suis juste vous demander une autorisation spéciale pour qu'un élève de 1er cycle puisse utiliser la magie à sa convenance.

-Qui est cette élève demanda Fudge en trouvant sa question stupide car il avait déjà un nom en tête.

-Harry Potter.

-C'est bien la personne à qui je pensait, mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi je lui ferait cette autorisation.

-Voyez vous Cornelius Harry est la personne la plus en danger depuis le retour de Voldemort (Fudge tressailli au nom du mage noir) et pour sa sécurité il faudrait qu'il puisse s'entraîner au cas ou Voldemort (Fudge tressailli encore) voudrai encore l'attaquer.

-Mais pour sa sécurité je pourrai le faire surveiller par 2 ou 3 aurors et l'affaire et régler répondit Fudge en pensant que Dumbledore accepterait cette condition.

-Je crois que 2 ou 3 aurors ne feront pas le poids si Voldemort viens en personne pour tuer Harry et vous le savez, ce que je vous propose c'est de vous faire pardonner de ce que vous avez fait subir à Harry l'année dernière par l'intermédiaire de Dolores Ombrage, alors réfléchissait bien à ma proposition car si Harry décidé de vous attaquer devant le magenmagot, il serait obligé d'admettre que vous avez jouer un rôle dans cette histoire sans parler bien sur des insultes proférer dans la gazette du sorcier contre lui et ces amis sans pour autant que vous n'interveniez alors je vous laisse réfléchir à ma proposition et vous me ferait parvenir votre réponse.

-Pas la peine Dumbledore je vais vous faire l'autorisation immédiatement mais que pour Harry Potter il est or de question que j'en fasse une pour ces amis.

-Mais il n'en a jamais était question Cornelius.

-Bien dans ce cas voila l'autorisation pour Harry et dite lui que je lui ferrai parvenir un courrier très rapidement dit Fudge en tendant l'autorisation à Dumbledore.

-Je lui dirait, je vais vous laissez à vos occupations dit Albus en quittant le bureau.

« En revoir Mr Weasley et je ne vous dirait qu'une chose, le pardon est la plus belle des vertus et il partit ».

Percy était surpris de ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit et il ce promis d'y réfléchir.  
Harry était nerveux il attendait Albus et plus les minutes passait plus il ce disait que c'était mauvais puis il entendit un plop sonore et il se retourna pour ce retrouver devant un Albus qui souriait sûrement à cause de la tête qu'il faisait.

« Bonjour Albus, je remarque que vous avez était moins discret qu'hier soir.

-C'était pour pas que je soit obliger d'attendre 5 minutes que tu remarque ma présence Harry répondit Albus en souriant.

-Alors vous avez vu le ministre.

-Oui et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi répondit Albus en lui tendant le parchemin que le ministre lui avait donner quelque minute auparavant »

Harry le saisi et l'ouvrit pour lire ce que le ministre avait écrit et il cria de joie lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le ministre lui donné l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie.

« Merci Albus.

-Ce n'est rien Harry et je peut aussi te dire que le ministre va t'écrire une lettre que tu recevra rapidement par contre ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne le sait pas moi-même.

-Maintenant que j'ai l'autorisation est ce que je peux aller au chemin de traverse.

-Bien sur mais comme tu t'en doute tu aura une garde au cas ou.

-D'accord mais je ne veux pas que Maugrey soit la.

-Pourquoi demanda Albus amusé par la remarque d'Harry.

-Parce qu'il me rend fou à toujours me répéter «Potter n'oubliez pas VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ne vous fiez à personne, même vos meilleur amis peuvent être des espions de vous savez qui » dit Harry en imitant la voix de l'auror.

-C'est dommage c'est un bon auror répondit Albus mais si tu ne veux pas je ne vais pas t'obliger c'est pourquoi je vais te demander qui veut tu qui vienne avec toi aujourd'hui sachant qu'il te faut 3 ou 4 personnes.

-Remus, Tonks, Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que Ron et Hermione si c'est possible.

-D'accord maintenant accroche toi à mon bras ont va transplanez ».

Harry s'accrocha au bras de son directeur et il ressenti une agréable sensation lorsque celui-ci transplanna.

« Albus ou sommes nous demanda Harry qui ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit ou il avait atterri.

-Nous sommes au chaudron baveur Harry ».

En fait il avait atterrit dans une chambre du chaudron baveur c'est pour sa qu'Harry n'avait pas reconnu les lieux, il sortit de la chambre à la suite d'Albus et ils descendirent tous 2 au rez-de-chaussée ou il retrouvèrent Tom le patron du bar.

« Bonjour Tom.

-Professeur Dumbledore, monsieur Potter c'est une joie de vous voir.

-Tom j'aurai un petit service à vous demander.

-Mais bien sur professeur, en quoi puis je vous être utile.

-Il faudrait que vous surveiller Harry en attendant l'arrivé de ces amis.

-Ce sera un plaisir de surveiller monsieur Potter, professeur.

-Bien, dans ce cas Harry je vais prévenir les personnes qui doivent te rejoindre de venir ici.

-D'accord professeur et merci pour l'autorisation.

-Il serait préférable que tu garde cela pour toi à part Mr Weasley et Miss Granger les autres élèves ne doivent pas être au courant.

-Oui Albus je ferrait attention ».

Le professeur transplanna et Harry se retrouva seul avec Tom qui lui offrit une bièraubeurre pour le faire patienter et lui parla de tout et de rien, Harry lui penser à sa réaction face à l'ordre et surtout face à ses amis. Il patienta encore 10 minutes lorsqu'il entendit

« Mais par la barbe de Merlin ou est il lança une voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celle de Ron qui n'avait pas reconnut Harry qui se trouvé de dos.

-Je suis la »

Harry se retourna pour faire face aux personnes qui venait d'arriver et il pu remarquer car part Ron qui avait encore grandit et Hermione qui ressembler plus à une jeune femme, les autre n'avait pas changer par contre eux eurent du mal à reconnaître Harry tellement il avait changé. Hermione le trouvé craquant, Ron ce dit que toute les filles de Poudlard allé être à ces pied tandis que les autres ce disait que la ressemblance entre le père et le fils venait de s'arrêter. Remus en était même triste car Harry avait du grandir trop vite à cause de toute ces souffrance enduré et il trouvé cela dommage. Harry ce leva et se dirigea vers Mr et Mrs Weasley cette dernière pris Harry dans ces bras

« Je suis tellement contente de te voir Harry, tu va bien j'espère.

-On fait allé Mrs Weasley.

-Appelle moi Molly s'il te plait.

-D'accord Molly, bonjour Arthur si je peut me permettre dit il en serrant la main du père de Ron.

-Bien sur Harry ».

Harry se dirigeait maintenant vers Tonks et tous furent surpris et Tonks la première de voir Harry lui faire la bise.

« J'espère que tu va bien Tonks car la perte que j'ai subi n'ai rien comparé à la tienne, tu le connaissais depuis plus longtemps que moi et il faisait parti de ta famille dit Harry en prenant Tonks qui c'était mise à pleurait dans ces bras.

-Je suis désolé Remus dit il en se dirigeant vers le loup garou, il est mort par ma faute je t'ai enlevai la dernière personne qui faisait partie des maraudeurs, tu est le dernier maintenant et tous sa à cause de moi et tous comme Tonks il pris Remus dans ces bras car il sentait les larmes lui venir et il voulait pas craquer devant ceux qu'il considérer comme sa famille.

Tu n'y est pour rien Harry et tu le sait le professeur Dumbledore te la déjà expliquer alors arrête de te culpabiliser et si tu ne le fait pas pour moi fait le pour Sirius ».

Remus savait qu'il avait dit les bons mots car lorsqu'il avait dit le prenom de Sirius, Harry l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour finalement hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le ferrait.

« Bonjour Ron dit Harry en lui mettant une claque derrière le dos.

-Sa va mon vieux demanda le rouquin.

-Sa va de mieux en mieux depuis que vous êtes la. Salut Hermione » dit il en s'approchant d'elle mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas que celle-ci lui avait déjà sauté dans les bras.

« Tu ma tellement manqué dit elle alors que les larmes coulait le long de ces joues.

-Toi aussi tu ma manqué et merci pour ta lettre il n'y a que toi pour me remonter le moral comme tu la fait.

-C'est normal Harry tu en à fait beaucoup pour moi alors je voulait te rendre l'appareil, mais dit moi Harry comment tu a fait pour devenir aussi, comment dire, aussi beau.

-C'est gentil sa Hermione sa veut sûrement dire que j'était moche avant répondit Harry en souriant de la remarque d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas sa Harry, tu était déjà très beau avant mais la t'ai carrément canon répondit elle

-Merci Hermione mais tu est pas mal aussi dit il en la regardant de haut en bas pour pouvoir admirer ces formes.

-Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais on pourrait peut être aller au Chemin de Traverse » dit Ron qui semblait énervé ce que remarqua immédiatement Harry et il savait pourquoi, alors il se rapprocha de son ami et lui dit dans l'oreille pour que personne ne l'écoute.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ron je ne suis pas amoureux  
d'Hermione contrairement à toi mais si je peux te donner un conseil ce serait de lui avouer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse car elle a changé notre Hermione ».

Ron ne répondit pas mais il sourit à Harry qui lui remercier Tom avant de ce dirigeait dans l'arrière cour pour ce rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois tout le monde arriver dans l'arrière cour Remus sortit sa baguette pour libérer le passage mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui et il tapota avec sa baguette sur les brique qui s'écartèrent petit à petit pour laissait place au chemin de traverse.

**Chapitre 4 : Chemin de Traverse**

Le petit groupe s'avançait sur le Chemin de Traverse et personne ne parla, ce fut Ron qui coupa le silence

« Alors Harry, il parait que tu peut utiliser la magie quand tu veut.

-Qui te la dit

-C'est moi Harry »

Tout le monde ce retourna et ils purent voir que le professeur Dumbledore se tenait devant eux

« Que faite vous ici demanda Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry je ne vais pas rester, je suis simplement venu te parler d'une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Viens nous allons marcher un peu tout les deux.  
Harry suivi Albus en jetant un regard inquiet vers le petit groupe qui avait compris que cette discussion ne les regardaient pas.

« Vois tu Harry commença Albus, il y a une chose que j'ai oublier de te dire tout à l'heure.

-Vous me l'avait déjà dit que vous aviez oublier de me dire quelque chose ce que j'aimerai bien savoir c'est qu'est ce que c'est.

-Tu te rappelles de notre discussion et de la prophétie je suppose.

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu en parles à tes amis.

-Non, je ne vaut pas leur en parlé vous savez ce qu'il vont me répondre et il est hors de question que je les mêlent à cette histoire.

-Sache Harry que cette guerre n'épargne personne et que tous les sorciers sont concernés donc tes amis aussi.

-Oui peut être mais certaines personnes sont plus concernées que d'autre comme vous par exemple et maintenant moi.

-Tu étais déjà engagé dans cette guerre avant Harry.

-Sauf que maintenant ces différent au début j'agissait sans trop savoir pourquoi comme pour la pierre philosophale ou pour aider mais amis comme pour la chambre des secrets alors que maintenant j'agis pour le tuer car je suis le seul à le pouvoir vous comprenait la différence.

-Je comprend Harry mais je reste persuader que tu devrais comme même leur en parler.

-Et moi je refuse il ont assez souffert pour moi, ils ont le droit de vivre comme les autres élèves, vivre dans l'ignorance c'est mieux pour eux et pour moi.

-Je respecte ton choix Harry et sache que l'ordre n'ai pas au courant non plus et je ne pense pas le faire car je pense que tu vas refuser.

-Oui Albus je ne veut pas que mes amis ou que les gens que j'aime soit au courant, seulement vous et moi pour l'instant en tout cas.

-D'accord Harry, mais prévient moi que tu changera d'avis pour le moment je vais te laisser à tes occupation » et il disparut en transplanant.

Harry rejoint le groupe qui lui posa plusieurs question du style « Sa va Harry » ou « Qu'est que voulait le professeur Dumbledore » auquel Harry répondit en leur disant que c'était privé et tous ce douter que Harry leur cacher quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce que tu veut faire sur le chemin de traverse demanda Remus.

-Je suis venu acheter le plus de livre possible sur la magie, pourquoi Albus ne vous a pas prévenu.

-Depuis quand appelle tu le professeur   
Dumbledore, Albus demanda Remus.

-Depuis qu'il me la demander lui répondit il en souriant.

-Et dire qu'à moi il à fallut 3 ans avant que tu ne m'appelle plus professeur alors que le professeur Dumbledore sa lui à pris 5 minutes.

-Que veut tu Remus, c'est la vie répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi veut tu acheter des livres de magie demanda Hermione.

-Pour les lires que veut tu que je fasse d'autres avec répondit Harry.

-Non sa c'est trop facile comme réponse alors je te redemande pourquoi veut tu acheter autant de livres insista Hermione.

-Pour m'entraîner sa te va comme réponse, il faut que je devienne plus fort car il est hors de question qu'il recommence à jouer avec moi et qu'il tue les gens que j'aime. Voila t'est satisfaite

-Excuse moi, je ne voulait pas d'énerver répondit Hermione au bord des larmes.

-Non Hermione, c'est moi qui m'excuse je sait pas ce qui ma pris mais comprenait moi je n'est plus rien, je n'est plus personne alors c'est dure pour moi en ce moment et Albus qui en rajoute.

-Que ce passe t'il avec le professeur Dumbledore demanda Remus et ne dit pas qu'il n'y a rien tu viens de dire le contraire.

-Je ne dit pas qu'il n'y a rien, je dit que je veut pas en parler c'est différents, j'en parlerai quand je serait près alors n'en parlons plus et maintenant j'aimerai bien aller chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter des livres ».

Tout le monde accepta et ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin quand Tonks leur dit.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller à Gringotts avant à moins que tu est déjà pris ton argent Harry.

-Non je n'y suis pas encore aller, merci de me l'avoir fait rappeler ».

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Gringotts et Harry chercha sa clé en espérant ne pas l'avoir oublier, il finit par la trouver et il entra en compagnie de Remus dans la banque les autres attendait devant pour pas que les gobelins ne leur pose des problèmes. Harry donna sa clé à la créature et ils le suivirent le long des interminables tunnels, Harry se dit qu'il fallait être fou pour tenter de cambrioler cette banque tant les tunnels était nombreux. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion car le wagon venait de s'arrêter devant son coffre, la créature mis la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit le coffre. Harry fut frapper par le contenue de son coffre il y avait 2 fois plus d'argent que la dernière fois qu'il était venue.

« Excusez moi mais comment se fait il qu'il y est autant d'argent dans mon coffre.

-Nous avons transféré le coffre numéro 1513 dans le votre à la demande de la personne qui possédait ce coffre.

-Et qui est-ce.

-C'était Sirius Black monsieur, à la suite de sa mort il était écrit dans son testament que l'intégralité de son coffre vous revienne nous avons fait que exécuter ses dernières volontés."

Harry était sous le choc, son parrain lui avait donné son or, il pris une énorme quantité d'or et répartit, il voulait partir vite de cette banque car depuis l'annonce du gobelin il voulait parler à Remus en privé. Une fois de retour dans le hall de la banque il pris Remus à part et lui dit

« Tu était au courant qu'il me léguerait son or

-Non Harry je viens de l'apprendre comme toi, je ne savais même pas que Sirius avait fait son testament.

-Remus rend moi un service s'il te plait.

-Lequel.

-Arrange toi pour qu'une partie de cet or aille à la famille Weasley et prend en une autre partie pour toi et aussi pour Tonks.

-Je ne peut pas Harry, Sirius te la léguer.

-ET MOI JE VOUS LE DONNE ALORS FAIT CE QUE JE TE DIT cria Harry ce qui provoqua un regard noir des gobelins sur lui. Désolé Remus mais c'est ce que je viens d'apprendre qui me perturbe car maintenant je me dit qu'il est vraiment mort.

-Je te comprend Harry pas la peine de t'excuser, va rejoindre les autres dehors et moi je vais faire ce que tu m'a demandé par contre il faut que tu me donne ta clé.

-Tiens la voila dit Harry en lui tendant sa clé.

-Et je pense que Tonks et la famille Weasley ne vont pas être content.

-Et toi ?

-Moi non plus mais je sais pourquoi tu fait sa alors je l'accepte.

-Merci Remus et ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'ils me comprendront aussi ».

Remus partit pour effectuer les transfert tandis qu'Harry lui se dirigeait vers la sortit, une fois sortit il se dirigea vers ces amis qui semblait inquiet ce qui l'étonna mais il compris bien vite quand Mr Weasley lui demanda.

« Où est Remus.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas il avait une petite affaire à régler avant de nous rejoindre.

-Quelle affaire il nous a parler de rien demanda Tonks.

-Sa c'est une surprise répondit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je crois que tu devrait arrêter de fréquenter le professeur Dumbledore dit Ron.

-Pourquoi demanda Harry.

-Parce que tu commences à parler comme lui répondit Ron en rigolant bien vite suivit par tout le monde.

-Si seulement je pouvais devenir l'homme qu'il est j'en serais fier ».

A cette remarques tout le monde regarda Harry avec des yeux remplis d'admiration car ils se disaient tous que si Harry devenait comme le professeur Dumbledore alors celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pouvait se faire du soucis surtout avec Harry. C'est à ce moment que Remus arriva et il pu voir tous les regard posé sur Harry, au début il cru que Harry c'était encore énerver mais il se repris vite en constatant que ces regard était remplis d'admiration et il décida de leur faire savoir qu'il était revenus.

« Hum hum, qu'est ce que j'ai raté pour que vous regardiez Harry de la sorte.

-C'est simplement parce que Harry nous a dit qu'il aimerait devenir comme le professeur Dumbledore dit Hermione ».

Remus comprit alors pourquoi il le regardait tous comme sa car on comparé déjà Dumbledore à Harry car ils passait déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble mais si maintenant Harry veut ressembler au professeur Dumbledore certains risque beaucoup de le regrettait. En fait il avait inconsciemment fait le même raisonnement que le reste du groupe.

« Au fait tiens Harry ta clé lui dit il en lui tendant sa clé.

-Merci Remus, au fait tous c'est bien passé.

-Oui il n'y a eu aucun problème même si je pense qu'il vont bientôt arriver dit il en souriant.

-Quel était la mission pour la quel tu est arriver après Harry demanda Tonks.

-Quel mission, je n'avait pas de mission pourquoi répondit Remus qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parler Tonks.

-Alors pourquoi n'est tu pas sorti après Harry si tu n'avais rien à faire insista Tonks.

-C'est toi qu'il leur a dit que j'avait une mission à remplir dit Remus en ce tournant vers Harry.

-Oui car je savait pas comment leur dire ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est pas grave Harry mais je croit qu'ils y a des gens qui aimeraient bien comprendre de quoi on parle répondit Remus.

-Oui on aimeraient bien comprendre ce qui ce passe, et toi Harry qu'est ce que tu a fait pour avoir peur de nous en parler demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Courage Harry sa va bien se passait lui dit Remus à l'oreille.

-Et bien en fait dit Harry qui cherché ces mots quand j'ai ouvert mon coffre tout à l'heure j'ai appris que Sirius m'avait léguer sa fortune et comme sa m'a fait de la peine car sa veut dire que je ne le reverrait plus j'ai décidé de partager sa fortune et comment vous le dire, en fait j'ai transférer ou plutôt Remus à fait transférer de l'or dans ton coffre Tonks dit il en se tournant vers Tonks mais aussi dans le votre dit il en se tournant vers Molly et Arthur et Remus à eu sa part aussi dit il en posant que ce détail lui éviterait de ce faire crier dessus pour ce qu'il avait fait.

-Tu as fait quoi demanda Molly qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

-J'ai remplis votre coffre avec une partie de la fortune de Sirius ainsi qu'à toi aussi Tonks ».

Harry les regardait les uns après les autres pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'il pensait mais la seule chose qu'il pu dire c'est que Hermione le regardait avec un regard remplit d'admiration que Ron semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par remplir le coffre de sa famille d'or tandis que le 3 adultes semblait réfléchir à ce que Harry venait de dire.

« Nous ne pouvons pas accepter Harry, cet or c'est Sirius qui te la léguer alors c'est à toi qu'il revient dirent les 3 adultes après avoir réfléchit ».

Remus qui sentait que Harry allait encore perdre le contrôle préféra intervenir

« Prenez cet or.

-Mais pourquoi Remus, nous ne pouvons pas accepter répondit Molly qui regardé Harry ».

Remus allait lui répondre mais Harry fut le plus rapide et ce qu'il craignait arriva.

«VOUS POUVEZ ACCEPTER, IL EST VRAI QUE SIRIUS M'A LEGUER SON OR MAIS MOI JE VOUS LE DONNE ALORS VOUS LE PRENER OU JE VOUS PREVIENT QUE VOUS NE ME REVERREZ PLUS JAMAIS hurla Harry hors de lui sur une Molly qui était stupéfaite par l'énervement d'Harry, s'il vous plait dit Harry dans un murmure prenez le.

-D'accord dirent Arthur et Tonks mais Molly réfléchissait encore au parole d'Harry puis elle dit

-Harry j'accepte cet or à une condition.

-Laquelle demanda Harry qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

-Que je t'achète un cadeau en échange.

-D'accord mais pas de folie s'il vous plait, d'ailleurs j'ai une idée pourquoi pas un livre dit Harry en espérant qu'elle accepte.

-Non Harry, c'est moi qui choisirai le cadeau.

-C'est bien sa qui me fait peur."

Molly ne répondu pas à la phrase de Harry mais à la place elle pris dans ces bras et l'embrassa comme une mère pour son fils afin de le remercier de son geste, une fois libéré des bras de Molly ce fut Tonks qui le sera dans ces bras en l'embrassant sur la joue et lorsqu'il se dégagea de Tonks il regarda Arthur et lui dit

« Rassurez moi vous allez pas me prendre dans vos bras pour m'embrasser partout dit Harry avant d'exploser de rire suivit par tous le groupe.

-Non rassure toi Harry dit Arthur en lui serrant la main un simple merci suffira je pense.

-Oui un simple merci me suffit et de toute façon c'est à moi de vous dire merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis que je vous connaît et au fait il y a une personne qui n'à pas encore eu de cadeau n'est ce pas dit il en se tournant vers Hermione.

-Moi dit elle en rougissant, non il en est hors de question je peut pas accepter et de toute façon je n'est pas de coffre à Gringotts alors tu peut pas y déposer d'argent répondit Hermione en pensant avoir fait changer d'avis Harry mais ce fut cause perdu.

-Je sait que tu n'a pas de coffre sinon j'aurait déjà déposer de l'argent dedans, donc pour toi Hermione je voudrait que tu aille avec Molly si elle est d'accord chez Mme Guipure pour que tu y refasse ta garde robe pendant se temps la je t'aurai pris quelques livres pour que tu puisse te divertir pendant les vacances puis nous iront du coté moldus pour que tu aille te rhabiller complètement est ce que sa te va demanda t'il.

-J'accepte mais à contre cœur parce que je n'est pas envie que tu me dise que tu veut plus me voir parce que j'aurai refuser mais je voudrai te poser une question, est ce que mes vêtement son si moche pour que tu veuille que je me rhabille.

-Je crois qu'elle marque 1 points dits Ron en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas sa Hermione commença Harry mais je pensait que ….

-Laisse tomber Harry, je te taquine de toute façon je devait refaire ma garde robe avec mes parents mais à ce que je voit tu à était encore le plus rapide répondit Hermione voyant que son ami était gêner.

-Molly vous voulez bien accompagner Hermione et toi aussi Tonks si tu veux y aller demanda Harry.

-Moi je suis d'accord dit Tonks et toi Molly.

-Je suis d'accord aussi.

-Alors on se sépare en 2 groupes, Molly, Tonks et Hermione vont chez Mme Guipure et Arthur, Ron, Harry et moi-même ont va chez Fleury et Bott dit Remus et quand vous aurez fini dit il à l'adresse des 2 femmes et de la jeune fille vous nous rejoindrez, est ce que c'est d'accord.

-D'accord répondirent elles mais si il y a une attaque ou un autre problème qu'est ce qu'on fait si on est séparés.

-Il n'y aura pas de problème ni d'attaque répondit Harry d'une voix ou on sentait la colère et je vous préviens que s'ils viennent pointer le bout de leurs nez ici, ils le regretteront amèrement ».

Tous regardaient Harry et tous pensaient la même chose finalement Harry avait définitivement changé et cela leur faisait de la peine. Personne n'osa répondre et chaque groupe partit de leur coté après que Harry est donné une quantité d'or énorme à Hermione pour qu'elle se rhabille. Le groupe de Harry se dirigé vers la librairie, en chemin Ron remercier Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait pour sa famille et Harry lui répondit que c'était normal. Ils entrèrent dans la librairie et chacun se demander ce que Harry voulait comme livre.

«Au fait Harry, tu veut acheter des livres de quelle matière demanda Remus plutôt curieux de connaître la réponse d'Harry.

-C'est assez simple je veux tous savoir sur la magie donc je veux des livres sur toutes les branche de magie qui existe comme DCFM, Métamorphose, Animagus, Botannique, Astrologie, Arithmancie,Occlumencie, Légilimancie, Soins aux créatures magiques par exemple et tous ce que vous trouverez d'intéressant, prenez ce qui vous semble bien."

Chacun se dirigea dans un coin de la librairie pendant que Harry lui se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour monsieur j'aimerais un renseignement s'il vous plait demanda Harry au vendeur.

-Bien sur en quoi puis je vous aider.

-J'aimerais savoir si vous posséder des livres sur la magie elfique, magie blanche, l'ancienne magie et la magie sans baguette s'il vous plait.

-Puis je vous demander votre âge.

-16 ans pourquoi.

-Je suis désoler mais il faut être majeur pour pouvoir acheter les livres que vous demander.

-Et vous croyait que Voldemort (le vendeur frissonna) va me demander mon âge pour me tuer.

-Non bien sur que non mais je ne peut pas vous les vendre même si ce que vous dites est vrai,même si il est improbable pour que vous-savez-qui vous tue lui-même ».

Harry ce rendit compte alors qu'il n'avait pas enlever la capuche de son pull qu'il lui recouvrait le visage, en effet quand il était entré sur le Chemin de Traverse il avait rabattu sa capuche pour ne pas être reconnut et il se dit que si sa célébrité pouvez lui être favorable une fois dans sa vie, c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais alors il se mis de dos au vendeur et enleva sa capuche puis en se retournant il lança.

« Et maintenant que vous voyez mon visage et que vous me reconnaissait vous pensait toujours que Voldemort (le vendeur frissonna) ne me tuera pas lui-même.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Potter je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec votre capuche et pour ce que vous m'avez demandé je pense que ce devrait être possible, si vous pouviez m'attendre le temps que j'aille vous chercher vos livres.

-Je vais faire un tour dans la librairie en attendant pour voir si je ne trouve rien d'intéressant ».

Le vendeur parti et Harry commença à regarder à droite, à gauche pour voir si il n'y avait pas de livre qui l'intéresserait c'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Molly, Tonks et Hermione chargé de paquet et Harry en était content au moins Hermione c'était fait plaisir malgré le fait qu'elle avait refusé.

« Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur on dirait dit Harry en regardant les paquets.

-Oui et encore merci Harry dite elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, est ce que je peut t'aider à chercher des livres.

-Bien sur j'aimerais que tu trouves quelques livres sur les runes et sur le langage des animaux.

-Le langage des animaux répondit Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Harry.

-Et bien j'aimerai que tu trouves un livre ou il explique comment parler le langage des animaux ou s'il existe un sort pour parler le langage des animaux.

-Je sait pas si un tel livre existe répondit Hermione septique.

-Si tu pouvait au moins regardait, si tu ne trouve pas ce n'est pas grave et aussi regarde pour des livres qui t'intéresse.

-Harry j'en ai déjà eu assez avec les robes.

-Hermione qu'est ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure dit Harry en croisant les bras.

-D'accord je cède.

-C'est mieux comme sa.

-Mais comme même je trouve que…

-Hermione dit Harry en haussant la voix.

-D'accord c'est bon tu a gagné je ne râle plus répondit elle » en lui souriant avant de partir à la recherche des livres que Harry lui avait demandé.

Harry lui regardait les livres sans être intéressai, il attendais plutôt le retour du vendeur, au passage il croisa Remus qui portait une belle pile de livre ce qui enchanta Harry.10 minutes plus tard le vendeur revint avec une quinzaine de livre.

« Ce sont les meilleur que j'ai pour ce que vous m'avez demandé, est ce qu'il vous faut autres chose Mr Potter.

-Non pour le reste mes amis sont en train de chercher par contre je me posé une question.

-Laquelle Mr Potter.

-Je me demandé si vous aviez des livres rares voir même unique.

-Oui Mr Potter la dernière rangée toute au fond à gauche, mais je doit vous prévenir que ce sont des livres très chers et qui pour la plupart sont très complexe.

-Je vous remercie pour cette remarque mais je vais tout de même jeter un coup d'œil ».

Harry partit tout au fond du magasin au passage il croisa Hermione qui regardait plusieurs livre mais il ne s'en soucia pas il continua son chemin pour finalement arriva dans la rangée qui l'intéressai et fut étonné de constater que cette rangé était moins éclairé que les autres et pensa qu'il était normal qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué avant. Harry était très intéressai par c'est livre et commença à les regardait les uns après les autres jusqu'au moment ou sont pied heurta quelque chose ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, il se maudissait d'être tombé lorsqu'il aperçu ce qui l'avait fait tombé, un gros livre avec une couverture noir ce trouvé au milieu de l'allée. Harry le prit et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de titre, il ouvrit le livre mais rien n'était écrit dessus ce livre était vierge mais pourtant Harry était sur du contraire et il décida de prendre le livre après avoir fini de faire le tour des livres et après en avoir choisi 2 ou 3 qui lui semblait très intéressant pour la suite il retourna voir si c'est amis avait fini de chercher c'est livres et il pus s'apercevoir que tous l'attendait au comptoir sur lequel était posé une montagne de livres.

« A ce que je vois vous avait trouvé ce que je vous est demandé.

-Oui en effet répondit Remus et toi qu'à tu trouvé en regardant les livres que Harry porté.

-Des livres pour sorcier confirmés, et toi Hermione à tu trouvé ton bonheur.

-Oui Harry j'ai trouvé quelques livres qui me plaisaient en lui montrant une petite pile de livres et je peux te dire que malheuresement je n'est pas trouvé de livres pour parler aux animaux.

-Ce n'est pas grave bon il me reste plus qu'à payer dit il à l'adresse du vendeur.

-J'ai déjà fait le calcule pour tous ces livres il ne reste plus que ceux que vous avez ».

Harry lui tendit les livres qu'il avait pris mais le vendeur lui dit

« Tenez Mr Potter vous m'avez donner un livre qui vous appartient en lui tendant le gros livre noir.

-Non ce livre n'est pas à moi, je l'ai trouvé dans l'allée ou il y a les livres rares.

-Je suis désolé Mr Potter mais cette librairie n'a jamais possédé ce livre et de plus votre nom et écrit sur la première page donc il vous appartient ».

Harry pris le livre et l'ouvrit et il pu voir que le vendeur ne mentait pas son nom était inscrit sur la première page et il se dit qu'il regarderais ce livre qu'en il serait rentré.

« Combien je vous doit demanda Harry pour changé de sujet.

-Pour les 243 livres ce fera 732 gallions et 15 noises s'il vous plait.

-Tenez voilà 750 gallions et garder la monnaie c'est pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse dit il alors que chacun prenez un sac remplit de livre ».

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie, Harry se demander ou il mettra tous c'est livres.

« Remus est ce que tu connaît un sort pour faire apparaître une bibliothèque.

-Oui Harry, la formule est 'Apparit' mais surtout il faut que tu penses très fort à ce que tu veux voir apparaître.

-Merci Remus.

-Mais de rien Harry, et sache que si tu a besoin de conseil tu n'hésite pas à me demander.

-D'accord.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant demanda Ron.

-On va tous manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme et après ont va dans le Londres moldus faire les magasin pour Hermione.

-Je suis pour la glace mais pour faire des courses côté moldus sa me tente pas trop répondit Ron.

-Tu repartiras avec moi au QG après avoir mangé une glace dans ce cas dit Molly.

-D'accord répondit Ron ».

Harry paya une glace à tous le monde puis après l'avoir déguster, ils répartirent au chaudron baveur. Arrivé là bas, Molly et Ron dirent au revoir à Harry avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette en direction du QG de l'ordre.

« Au fait Harry comment va-t-on se rendre dans Londres demanda Tonks.

-On va y aller à pied répondit Harry.

-Et au fait Harry, comment va tu payer, tu n'a que des gallions demanda Hermione qui pensait avoir piéger Harry cette fois.

-Vois tu Hermione quand j'était à Gringotts j'en ai profité pour échanger mes gallions contre des livres sterling donc il n'y a pas de problème et n'essaye de trouver une excuse pour pas que tu te rhabille car j'ai pensé à tous.

-C'est ce que je vois dit Hermione en souriant ».

Harry demanda à Tom de garder ces affaires ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir puis il sortit avec le reste du groupe du pub.

**Chapitre 5 : Londres moldus, attaque et découverte.**

Le groupe de sorcier déambula dans les rues de Londres parmi les moldus, c'est Hermione qui les guidés jusqu'au centre commercial car elle était la seule à savoir ou il se trouvé. Après une marche qui dura 30 minutes ils arrivèrent devant le centre commercial ou se trouvaient une foule impressionnante de moldus.

« Il faudrait pas que Voldemort décide d'attaquer par ici ou alors il ferait pas mal de dégât dit Harry.

-Avec lui on ne peut savoir à quoi s'attendre répondit Remus.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais on devrait peut être y aller vu le monde qu'il y a dit Hermione pour changer la conversation.

-Oui, allons y dit Harry ».

Ils rentrèrent dans le centre commercial et commencèrent à regarder les vitrines pour trouver un magasin de vêtement. Il en trouvèrent un ou il entrèrent et Hermione sous la surveillance de Harry commença à regarder les vêtements dans l'espoir de trouvé quelque chose qui lui plaise. Harry avait préféré s'asseoir sur une chaise et regardé Hermione choisir ces vêtements et de là ou il était assis il voyait un jeans qu'il trouvé beau et il était sur qu'il irai bien à Hermione.

« Hermione appela t'il regarde ce jean en lui montrant du doigt, je le trouve beau et je suis sur qu'il t'irai à merveille.

-Oui il est chouette, attend je vais l'essayer et tu me dira ce que t'en pense ».

Hermione pris le jean et rentra dans la cabine d'essayage, Harry en attendant continuer de regardais autour de lui et constata qu'il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans le magasin.

« Harry qu'est ce que tu en pense dit Hermione en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

-Oh non pas sa s'exclama Harry.

-Il te plait pas demanda Hermione déçu car elle aimé bien ce jean, en plus c'est toi qui me la montré.

-Non Hermione c'est pas sa dit Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à parler c'est ma cicatrice dit il en plaquant sa main contre son front ».

Hermione commencer à comprendre ce qui ce passé et elle s'inquiéter car si Harry ce mettait à hurler dans un magasin moldus, les gens allaient le prendre pour un fou alors elle chercha Remus et Tonks des yeux et elle les trouva pas très loin de là.

« Harry j'arrive je vais chercher Remus et Tonks.  
-Dépêche toi, il faut que je sorte d'ici, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

-Je me dépêche »

et elle partit en courant rejoindre les deux adultes, de leur coté Remus et Tonks s'étaient écartés en entrant dans le magasin pour que les 2 amis puisse être un peu seul tout en les surveillant de temps en temps mais quand Remus vit Hermione arrivait en courant vers eux avec un visage grave il sus tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose et il compris tout de suite lorsqu'un hurlement ce fit entendre dans le magasin, Hermione stoppa net sa course et se retourna vers Harry qui était allongés par terre atteint de convulsion, il se tenait la tête entre les 2 mains, elle fit demi tour et alla le rejoindre bien vite rejoins les 2 adultes mais le problème c'était les moldus qui se regroupèrent autour des 4 sorciers. Remus parlais à Harry et lui demandais de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait Harry hurler de plus en plus fort et certains moldus commencer à chuchoter, Hermione essayer de ne pas faire attention aux gens autour d'eux mais lorsqu'elle entendis quelque dire que Harry était un fou qui c'était échappé de l'asile elle explosa de colère.

« VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN D'AUTRE À FAIRE QUE D'INSULTER MON AMI, DE FOU.

-Excusez moi balbutia la personne concerné.

-JE N'EST QUE FAIRE DE VOS EXCUSES.

-Hermione calme toi lui dit Remus sa ne sert à rien de crier sur ces gens, il faut faire quelque chose pour Harry.

-On n'a qu'a le porter dehors et après on transplanne jusqu'au QG murmura Tonks.

-J'y est pensé mais on ne peut pas transplanné avec Harry dans cette état, il pourrait subir de graves complications, la seule solutions c'est d'attendre que sa ce calme en espérant que sa ne dure pas trop longtemps dit Remus en laissant à Harry un regard compatissant ».

Harry avait tenté de résister le plus longtemps possible mais la douleur avait était fulgurante d'un seul coup, il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice s'ouvrait petit à petit et que si sa continué les gens autour de lui pourrait voir sa boite crânienne, mais tous cela n'était qu'une illusion car sa cicatrice bien qu'elle lui fasse atrocement mal ne s'ouvrait pas du tout. La douleur amplifiait de seconde en seconde mais Harry luttait pour ne pas sombrer, il entendait les gens autour de lui parler et il entendais Remus lui dire de s'accrocher et c'est ce qu'il faisait il luttait contre Voldemort qui à se qu'il ressentait était très joyeux mais il s'avait pas pourquoi puis tout d'un coup à bout de force il se sentit transporter et il se trouva au abord d'un village et il comprit, il était dans la tête de Voldemort.

« Maître, dit un mangemort tout est près nous pouvons attaquer.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez siffla t'il.

-Rien maître et il parti rejoindre un groupe de mangemorts ».

Harry luttait pour ne pas voir ce qui allait ce passé il ne voulez pas voir Voldemort et ces mangemorts détruire ce village devant ces yeux, il devait s'échappé, mais comment ? Il chercha plusieurs solution mais rien ne marchait il allait assister impuissant à la destruction du village et à la mort de ces habitants. Du coté du magasin, Hermione avait demandé à une vendeuse s'il n'y avait pas une salle pour mettre Harry à l'écart des curieux et elle avait répondu qu'il n'y avait que les réserves du magasin ou il n'y avait personnes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, montré nous le chemin on va le conduire dans les réserves dit Hermione

-Moi je vous conseillerait plutôt un hôpital dit un client.

-Et moi je dit que les réserve c'est très bien répondit Remus ».

Plus personnes ne fit de commentaire et les 3 sorciers suivirent la vendeuse jusqu'au réserve ou il installèrent Harry puis la vendeuse répartit dans le magasin les laissant seul.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a demanda Tonks.

-C'est sa cicatrice qui lui fait mal ce qui veut dire que Tu-sais-qui est soit très en colère ou alors il est très heureux et sa ce serait pas bon pour nous répondit Remus.

-J'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop dit Hermione qui pleurait de voir son amis dans cette état.

-J'espère aussi Hermione lui dit Remus mais j'en doute ».

Harry ne souffrait plus physiquement depuis qu'il était dans l'esprit de Voldemort mais ce qu'il voyait était horrible les mangemorts brûlait les maison pour faire sortir les habitants avant de les faire souffrir en leur lançant des 'Doloris' puis il les tuaient avec un 'Avada Kedavra'. Harry qui pensait que ce village était moldus fut surpris de voir que des sorciers y habité, ils essayés de résister mais tous connurent le même sort funeste mais ce qui écœura le plus Harry fut de voir les mangemorts sans prendre à des enfants qui devaient avoir 6 ou 7 ans, Harry ne voulait plus voir sa, il sentait la haine le gagner à chaque personnes qui tomber devant ces yeux jusqu'à qu'une famille apparraisse devant ces yeux. Harry n'en croyait pas ces yeux, la famille Delacour qu'il reconnu grâce à Fleur. Elle avait toujours ces épais cheveux bouclé d'un blond foncé lui tombant jusqu'à la taille, de grands yeux bleu foncé, elle était accompagné de sa sœur Gabrielle qui devait avoir 11 ans, les cheveux d'un blond argenté et les yeux d'un bleu foncé comme sa sœur et toutes les deux était accompagné d'un homme, il devait faire la même taille que Harry, les cheveux châtains avec des yeux marron mais ce que remarqué surtout Harry était le fait que cet homme qui devait être le père de Fleur se positionna devant ces 2 filles mais aussi devant une femme qui devait être la sienne. Elle était un peu plus petite que Fleur par contre elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que ces filles.

A la vue de la famille Delacour, Harry était hors de lui car il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'échapper et que les mangemorts allaient les tuer mais il fut loin de la réalité car à la vue de la famille Delacour, Voldemort avança vers eux.

« Quel bonne surprise dit il avec une voix froide ».

Personne ne répondit ils avaient compris que tous leurs espoir étaient perdu, à la rigueur contre les mangemorts il y avait encore une chance, minime certes mais une chance comme même mais contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ils ne se faisaient plus d'allusions. Ce fut les parents de Fleur qui furent tuer les premiers, puis Voldemort leva sa baguette vers Gabrielle.

« Avada Kedavra siffla t'il ».

Et tous comme ces parents, elle tomba inerte au sol devant sa grande sœur impuissante, puis il leva sa baguette sur Fleur.

"-NON, FLEUR hurla Harry en se réveillant dans la réserve.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry demanda Remus inquiet.

-Il à attaquer un village et à tuer tout le monde et …. Mais Harry ne fini pas sa phrase et commença à pleurer

-Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé dit Remus en le prenant dans ces bras.

-Il y avait la famille Delacour il les tuer, je l'ai vu Remus il à tuer les parents et la sœur de Fleur.

-Et je suppose qu'il à tuer Fleur aussi dit Remus peiner de l'épreuve que venait de vivre Harry.

-Je pense mais je ne l'ai pas vu faire, quand il à lever sa baguette vers elle je me suis réveiller ici en criant son nom.

-Je suis désolé Harry dit Remus.

-Je voudrai rentrer, il faut que je m'entraîne.

-Bien sur ont va te ramener dit Tonks.

-Non tu reste ici avec Hermione pou finir ce pour quoi ont est venu.

-Harry ce n'est pas la peine, on reviendra une autre fois dit Hermione.

-Non Hermione il n'y aura pas d'autre fois, je préfère finir mes vacances seul alors tiens dit il en lui tendant une liasse de billets, prend les et achète ce qui te plait.

-D'accord dit Hermione peiner de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait pas Harry pendant les vacances ».

Harry et Remus repassèrent au chaudron baveur pour récupérer les livres qu'ils avaient laissés puis ils transplanèrent dans la chambre d'Harry.

« -Sa va aller Harry demanda Remus inquiet de devoir laisser Harry seul.

-C'est bon Remus, j'ai besoin d'être seul, il faut que je m'entraîne.

-N'en fait pas de trop non plus.

-Je fait ce que je veux, il tue tous ceux que j'aime et ceux que je connaît, sa ne peux plus continuer comme sa, il faut qu'il paye dit Harry d'un ton dur.  
Remus ne répondit pas et serra Harry dans ces bras avant de transplanner.

-Bon avant de commencer à s'entraîner, je vais commencer par ranger mes livres se dit Harry.

-'Apparit' lança t'il en pensant à une grande bibliothèque pour ranger ces livres."

Une magnifique armoire apparut devant ces yeux, il décida de ranger ces livres manuellement pour voir ce que ces amis avaient choisi et il du admettre qu'ils avaient bien choisi, il y avait tous ce qu'il avait demandé à pars celui sur le langage des animaux mais Harry ce dit que ce n'était pas très grave mais pour le moment le livre qui l'intéressé c'était le gros livre noir sans titre, il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le livre, sur la 1ère page était écrit son nom, il tourna les autres pages mais celle-ci étaient vierge.

"-Peut être que sa marche comme le journal de Jédusor."

A cette pensée Harry se dit qu'il ferait mieux de jeter ce livre, mais après réflexion il se demandé pourquoi son nom était écrit sur le livre étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien lorsqu'il l'avait pris mais la réponse lui vint du livre.

« -Bonjour Harry Potter ».

Harry resta interdit devant les mots qui venaient de s'inscrire devant ces yeux, puis une autre phrase s'inscrit.

« Il me semble que je viens de te dire bonjour, Harry Potter ».

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait répondre mais il pris finalement une plume et répondu.

« Bonjour.

-Voila qui est mieux, je suppose que tu doit te demander comment cela est possible.

-Oui en effet.

-Ce livre a était conçu grâce à la magie et il sonde l'aura magique des personne qui le possède pour permettre de savoir si la personne est digne de confiance ou pas.

-Et moi je suis digne ou pas ? demanda Harry.

-Tu es digne sinon ton nom ne ce serait pas inscrit.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Sa pour le savoir il va falloir nous rejoindre.

-Et pourquoi je viendrais vous rejoindre.

-Pour ton entraînement.

-Quel entraînement ?

-Il me semble que tu désir t'entraîner tout l'été pour devenir plus fort, ce que je te propose c'est de venir nous rejoindre pour que nous t'entraînions.

-Et comment je vous rejoins ?

-C'est simple si tu accepte tu sera transporter à nos cotés.

-J'accepte répondit Harry sans ce poser de questions.

-Alors tiens toi prêt à nous rejoindre ».

Harry appréhender ce départ, il s'aventurer vers l'inconnu, ce qu'il espérer c'est de ne pas tomber dans un piège de Voldemort, puis tout devint flou et Harry se sentit aspirer par le livre comme en 2ème année avec le journal Jedusor puis il atterrit dans un jardin qui lui rappela quelque chose.

**Chapitre 6 : rencontre, discussion et début d'entraînement.**

En fait Harry avait reconnu l'endroit comme étant le parc de Poudlard et il ne s'était pas trompé car en se retournant il se retrouva face au château. Harry se demandait ce que cela voulait dire et il pensa que c'était Dumbledore qu'il l'avait envoyé ici, il avait du mettre le livre pour qu'il le trouve après tout il se trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jour la, mais en regardant autour de lui il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant le Poudlard qu'il connaissait, en fait il manquait la cabane de Hagrid et le château semblait neuf. Il marcha à travers le parc afin de gagner les portes du château dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un. Une fois devant les portes, Harry hésita à les ouvrir mais après réflexion, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant, il poussa les portes et entra dans le hall, tout était identique au Poudlard qu'il connaissait.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? dit Harry dont l'écho se répercuta contre les murs.

-Nous sommes dans la grande salles répondit une voix grave qui inspirer le respect ».

Harry qui avait était surpris par la voix avança lentement vers les portes de la grande salle puis ouvrit la porte avant d'apercevoir 4 personnes qui se tenaient debout au milieu de la grande salle. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et préféra rester de l'encadrement de la porte.

« Avance Harry Potter, n'est pas peur dit la même voix que tout à l'heure

-Qui êtes vous ?

-C'est à toi de le deviner dit la même personne.

-Et comment je devine, je ne vous connais pas.

-Si tu nous connais, mais tu nous a jamais vue, réfléchit un peu, où te trouve tu en ce moment.

-Je suis à Poudlard enfin il me semble, ce château me semble plus récent que celui que je connais.

-En effet tu es à Poudlard juste après sa construction.

-Mais cela ne me dit pas qui vous êtes.

-Tu es à Poudlard juste après sa construction et nous sommes 4, qu'est ce que tu en conclu.

-Que sa ne peut pas être vrai, vous pouvez pas être les fondateurs c'est impossible.

-Et pourquoi ce serait impossible.

-Vous êtes mort, je ne peux pas être devant vous.

-Sache qu'en magie, rien n'est impossible.

-Peut être mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun sort capable de faire revivre les morts.

-En effet il à raison, tu ne peux pas faire revenir les morts mais tu peux aller les rejoindre quand ils te le demande.

-Comment sa demanda Harry incrédule.

-Vois tu grâce au livre, nous t'avons demandé de nous rejoindre et c'est ce que tu a fait, c'est pour sa que tu est devant nous mais je tiens tous de suite à te dire que tu ne pourra pas voir tes parents.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous sommes les seuls à avoir réussi ».

Harry ne répondit pas, pendant un instant il avait cru pouvoir revoir ces parents ou même Sirius mais tous ces espoirs venaient de s'envoler. Il regardait les personnes se trouvant devant lui, il se trouvait tous petit à coté d'eux pas par la taille mais par leurs prestances, ils étaient impressionnants. Tous d'abord, Godric Griffondor, il mesurait à peu prés 1m80, les épaules carrés, le visage mince avec des cheveux bruns mais ce qui impressionna Harry ce fut ces yeux de couleur or, jamais Harry n'avait vu de telles yeux, il était magnifique et terrifiants à la fois, à coté de lui ce trouvé Salazar Serpentard, Harry n'avait aucun doute la dessus, il ressemblait tellement à Voldemort ou plutôt Voldemort ressemblait tellement à Serpentard il n'y avait aucun doute que Voldemort était son descendant à coté de lui se trouvé Helga Poufsouffle,1m65, bien portante, le visage rond,des cheveux châtains roux qui lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos avec de grand yeux marrons puis il y avait Rowena Serdaigle, 1m70 avec une taille fine, les cheveux blond foncés avec des yeux bleu, elle avait un visage sévère qui fit penser à Harry au professeur McGonagall.

« -Harry je tiens à te dire que ton entraînement commencera demain à 8h, pour le moment nous allons te montrer l'endroit ou tu va vivre dit Godric.

-D'accord par contre j'aurai une question à vous poser.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais savoir combien de temps je vais rester avec vous ?

- Si tout ce passe comme prévu tu seras de retour pour la répartition même si je pense que tu arriveras en retard.

-Ce qui veut dire que je vais rester 2 mois.

-Sache une chose, le temps ici passe plus lentement, une journée chez toi correspond à 1 mois ici ce qui veut dire que tu va rester à peu près 5 ans avec nous, maintenant si tu n'a plus de question nous allons te conduire dans tes appartements ».

Harry suivit les 4 fondateurs à travers les couloirs, ceux-ci lui apprirent que ce château ne possédé que 2 étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée et des cachots. Ils montèrent aux 2ème étages où se trouvait une seule porte.

« Harry, voici ta chambre dit Godric en ouvrant la porte ».

Harry était stupéfait, la chambre était immense, elle comportait un immense lit en baldaquin avec une table de chevet de chaque côté avec une lampe, une grande armoire, une bibliothèque se trouvé sur toute la longueur d'un mur, 2 fauteuils et un canapé qui était placé devant une cheminée ou un feu crépiter, il y avait aussi une porte qui mener à une salle de bain. Après avoir fait le tour de sa nouvelle demeure, Harry revint au près des fondateurs.

« Est-ce que sa te plait demanda Rowena d'une voix douce

-Oui, beaucoup répondit Harry.

-As tu des questions à nous poser avant que nous te laissions te reposer dit Godric.

-J'aimerai vous poser quelques questions.

-Viens nous allons nous asseoir puis tu nous posera tes questions dit Godric en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry était assis entre Godric et Salazar tendit que Rowena et Helga avait pris place sur les fauteuils.

-Je voudrai savoir si je peux prévenir mes amis que je suis ici ?

-Malheuresement non, il est impossible de les prévenir dit Godric, je suis désolé voyant Harry triste.

- Je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous avez accepté de m'entraîner tous les 4 demanda Harry en appuyant bien sur le mot 4.

-Je crois comprendre ce qui te pose problème dit Godric.

-Il semblerai que tu ne croit pas que je veut t'entraîner dit Salazar d'une voix glaciale.

-Oui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ferriez sa pour moi car cet entraînement va m'aider pour la lutte contre votre descendant qui par ailleurs à tuer toutes ma famille ainsi que certains de mes amis, alors désolé mais oui j'en doute dit Harry sarcastique.

-Vois tu mon garçon, dit Salazar avec toujours cette voix glaciale, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon descendant que j'approuve ces agissements.

-Vous êtes contre demanda Harry ahuris.

-Je n'est pas dit sa, il y a certaines choses que je cautionne mais il y a des choses qu'il m'est impossible d'accepter.

-Quoi par exemple demanda Harry qui écouter très attentivement.

- Je suis contre le fait qu'il veuille exterminer les sorciers qui s'oppose à lui.

-Mais vous avez fait la même chose il me semble quand vous avez construit votre chambre des secrets.

-Pas tout à fait, je sait que tu as la faculté de parler fourchelang et que tu as visité ma chambre secrète et que tu y a tuer le basilic qui s'y trouvé, d'ailleurs je me voit obliger de te féliciter, parce que tuer un basilic adulte avec pour seul arme une épée, je pense que tu doit être le seul sorcier à avoir réussi ce prodige, mais revenons à nos serpents, je ne voulais pas et je ne veux toujours pas exterminer tous les sorcier, seulement les sangs de bourbe, il est intolérable que ces êtres inférieurs puissent suivre le même enseignement que les sangs purs et les sangs mêlée.

-Salazar ne dit pas le mot sang de bourbe s'il te plait, cela affecte beaucoup Harry ».

En effet lorsque Salazar avait dit le mot sang de bourbe, Harry avait blanchit à l'entente de ce mot et pensé lui sauté à la gorge pour qu'il retire ce qu'il venait de dire mais il c'était souvenu que la personne qui avait parlé était un fondateur et pour éviter les ennuis il serrait les poings le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, il essayait de se contrôler le plus possible mais il finit par répondre.

« Et vous dites que vous êtes différents de lui, moi je ne trouve pas car ma meilleur amis est d'origine moldu et pourtant elle est la meilleurs élèves.

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils étaient mauvais en magie, je dit simplement qu'ils ne devraient pas être mélangés avec les sorciers dignes répondit Salazar comme si de rien était ».

Mais pour Harry cette réponse l'écœuré et il compté bien le faire savoir.

"-Vous me dégoutté et je tiens à vous le dire il est hors de question que je suive vos cours dit Harry qui était sur le point d'exploser.

-Pourtant je pense que tu devrai suivre mon entraînement.

-Et pourquoi je suivrai les cours d'une personne qui n'a pas de cœur.

-Pour 3 raisons : la 1ère c'est que je ne parlerai plus de ce que tu sait, la 2ème c'est que je suis la personne la mieux placée pour t'apprendre à te défendre contre la magie noir, normal étant donné que je la pratique et sache qu'elle n'a aucun secret pour moi comme tu pourra le voir, alors est ce que tu est intéressé demanda Salazar en regardant Harry dans les yeux ».

Harry était troublé par ce regard, il avait l'impression que Salazar lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Et la 3ème raison demanda Harry en soutenant le regard du fondateur.

-J'aurai voulu te faire la surprise mais étant donnée que tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu je vais devoir t'annoncer une nouvelle qui devrai te faire plaisir je pense, d'ailleurs nous avons chacun une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry impatient.

-En fait je connais une potion pour les personnes atteintes de lycanthropie.

-Je suppose que vous voulez parler de la potion tue-loup dit Harry déçu.

-Oui mais pas celle que tu connaît car moi je n'appel pas une potion tue-loup, une potion qui pris une semaine avant une transformation permet à la personne qui la prise de rester lucide pendant sa transformation, pour devenir un loup-garou inoffensif qui attend gentiment de redevenir un être humain, ce que j'appel une potion tue-loup, c'est une potion qui but par une personne atteint de lycanthropie permet d'annuler complètement sa maladie pour redevenir un être humain tout à fait normale qui ne se transformera plus jamais en loup-garou dit Salazar en souriant de l'effet qu'il avait fait sur Harry ».

En effet Harry était totalement perdu, Salazar venait de lui dire qu'il connaissait une potion qui pourrait soigner Remus définitivement, il était heureux.

« Comment est ce possible demanda Harry, je veux dire comment ce fait il que personne ne connaisse cette potion dans mon époque.

-C'est parce que quand j'ai disparu, je n'avais pas encore inventer cette potion et il semblerait que personne n'ait réussi à la concevoir, mais vois tu quand tu as disparu depuis 1000ans tu as le temps d'en inventer des choses dit Salazar.

-En tous cas j'accepte de suivre votre entraînement dit Harry avec entrain ce qui fit sourire les 4 fondateurs mais j'aimerai savoir quelle est votre surprise dit Harry en se tournant vers les 3 autres personnes.

-Pour ma part commença Godric il s'agit d'un sort que j'ai inventé après ma mort, qui a pour effet, non pas de repousser les détraqueurs mais de les détruire, mais il faut beaucoup de puissance et de volonté pour le lancer, mais nous aurons le temps d'en reparler ».

Harry n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, d'abord il apprend qu'il existe une potion qui permet de soigner définitivement la lycanthropie et maintenant qu'il existe un sort qui permet de détruire les détraqueurs, il était aux anges même s'il restait encore 2 nouvelles à apprendre et ce fut Helga qui lui annonça la sienne.

« Pour ma part, il existe une incantation très ancienne qui permet à la personne sur qui est lancé cette incantation de comprendre et de parler le langage de tous les animaux magique ou non existants, il me semble que c'est ce que tu désiré.

-Oui, merci beaucoup dit Harry à l'adresse des 3 fondateurs, ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles.

-Je pense que tu devrais attendre la dernière nouvelle avant de nous dire merci quoi que vu la nouvelle que va t'annoncer Rowena il est préférable que tu nous remercie maintenant dit Godric en souriant suivit par Salazar et Helga, par contre Rowena était toujours aussi sérieuse et Harry comprenait pourquoi les élèves de sa maison y étaient pour leur capacité intellectuel.

-Harry, c'était une voix mélodieuse qui sortit de la bouche de Rowena, tu à perdu ton parrain à cause d'une arche qui se trouve au ministère il me semble.

-Oui dit Harry ému à l'énoncer de la mort de son parrain.

-Sache Harry, que je connaît très bien cette arche pour y avoir consacrer beaucoup de mon temps à son étude, et je suis heureuse de te dire qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que tu revoit ton parrain en vie.

-QUOI, Harry avait littéralement bondit du canapé en criant.

-Oui Harry tu as bien entendu, je pense que tu pourras retrouver ton parrain vivant.

-Comment, se fut la seule chose que Harry pus demander.

-Cela tu le seras plus tard, mais sache que ce n'est pas une blague si c'est ce que tu pense ».

Harry ne répondit pas mais se jeta dans les bras de Rowena qu'il serra contre lui en pleurant, puis se rendit compte de la situation, il recula vivement en rougissant avant de dire.

"-Désolé, mais je suis tellement content.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry mais j'espère que sa ne se reproduira pas à chaque fois que tu est heureux répondit Harry.

-Non ne vous inquiété pas, c'est juste que vous venez de m'apprendre que je vais retrouver mon parrain, le dernier membre de ma famille répondis Harry les yeux brillants.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer, demain tu nous rejoindra à 7h puis ton entraînement commencera à 8h.

-Par quoi je vais commencer demanda Harry.

-Nous t'expliquerons cela demain matin, pour le moment il est l'heure de dormir ».

Harry opina de la tête et dit bonsoir aux fondateur avant de ce coucher dans son lit, il s'endormie rapidement avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. La nuit se passa sans cauchemar, chose qui n'était pas arriver depuis la mort de Sirius et c'est un Harry de très bonne humeur et en forme qui entra dans la grande salle à 7h ou l'attendait déjà les fondateurs. Harry leur dit bonjour avant de prendre place autour de la table et de se servir de toast et d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

« Alors comment va se dérouler mon entraînement demanda Harry entre 2 toasts.

-Moi dit Godric, je t'apprendrai la DCFM, la magie blanche, l'ancienne magie, magie sans baguette ainsi qu'un entraînement physique. Puis un peu plus tard je t'apprendrai toutes les techniques de quidditch.

-C'est vrai demanda Harry en recrachant son jus de citrouille.

-Oui mais avant il faudra travailler sérieusement, sinon si tu prend du retard on supprimera le quidditch.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je travaillerai sérieusement dit Harry d'une voix déterminé.

-Pour ma part dit Salazar, ce sera les potions, la magie noire, l'occlumencie, legilimencie et enfin la magie fourchelang.

-Dite moi que c'est une blague dit Harry.

-Non Harry, ce n'est pas une blague, la magie fourchelang existe vraiment et je suis le seul à la connaître car c'est une chose sur laquelle j'ai travaillé depuis ma mort et je tiens à ce que tu l'apprennes.

-D'accord dit Harry

-Avec moi pas de sorts complexes dit Helga, se sera soins aux créatures magiques, astrologie, botannique, histoire de la magie et séance de méditation.

-A quoi va me servir la méditation ? demanda Harry.

-A contrôler le flux de magie qui coule en toi, pour qu'il aille ou tu veux, cela te sera utile pour la magie sans baguette répondit Helga.

-Et pour finir dit Rowena du verra avec moi la métamorphose, l'arithmancie, les runes, la magie elfique et les soins.

-Les soins ?

-Tu apprendras à soigner des blessures magiques, un peu comme un médicomage.

-Quel programme ironisa Harry.

-Ne te réjoui pas trop vite car il est pas fini dit Salazar d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ensuite Harry tu auras des cours avec nous 4, nous t'apprendrons comment devenir animagus, comment transplanner, combat avec des armes magique et non magique et duel.

-Duel demanda Harry qui ne se voyait pas affronter les fondateurs.

-Oui, duel, en cours nous apprendrons des sorts que tu lanceras sur un mannequin puis en fin de semaine tu essayeras de les lancer pendant un duel contre nous.

-Un duel contre vous, jamais je n'arriverai à vous touché dit Harry alarmé de devoir se battre contre les fondateurs.

-Ne te sous estime pas Harry, tu as des capacités en combat supérieur par rapport au reste des élèves mais il est vrai que tu nous toucheras pas, tout au moins au début ensuite je pense que les duels seront plus équitable dit Godric.

-Par contre Harry il faut que tu comprenne une chose, quand tu repartiras il ne faut pas croire que tu est plus fort que Voldemort car ce ne seras pas le cas, lui est un descendant d'un fondateur, tandis que toi-même s'il est fait par nous 4 ne reste qu'un entraînement, certes intensif mais en aucun cas tu dois te croire plus fort que lui, disons plutôt que tu auras la même puissance que ton directeur dit Rowena.

-Cela me suffit dit Harry qui n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, lui avoir la même puissance que Dumbledore.

-Harry il y a une autre que j'ai oubliai de te dire pour notre entraînement dit Salazar même si je pense que sa va pas te plaire.

-Je vous écoute dit Harry qui s'attendait au pire.

-En fait je vais t'apprendre à cacher tes émotions.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Par exemple quand tu est en combat et que tu reçoit un 'Doloris', je suppose que comme tous les sorciers tu tombe en hurlant de douleur.

-Oui répondis Harry qui commençait à comprendre ou voulait en venir Salazar.

-Eh bien moi je vais t'apprendre à rester debout sans hurler.

-Vous allez me lancer des 'Doloris' demanda Harry en frissonnant à l'idée de recevoir un sortilège de douleurs surtout de la part d'un fondateur, il se rappelait la sensation que procurer ce sort lorsque Voldemort lui avait lançait et il se souvenait d'avoir l'impression d'être transpercer par des milliers de lames, ce fut la réponse de Salazar qui le fit sortir de ce souvenir.

-En effet Harry, j'ai l'intention de te lancer le sortilège de douleur pour que tu apprenne à y résister mais ne t'inquiète pas nous avancerons étape par étape mais il n'y a pas que ce sortilège auquel tu devra résister, il y a aussi 'l'Imperium', et sache que je pense avoir trouver une potions pour les parents de ton amis qui sont devenus fou à cause des sortilèges de souffrance qu'il ont  
reçut ».

Harry était fou de joie, il allait pouvoir sauver la vie des parents de son ami, et sa le rendait fou de joie.

« Je suis d'accord avec le programme même si je redoute un peu le fait de résister au 'Doloris', par contre j'aurai 2 questions à poser.

-Nous t'écoutons dit Godric.

-La 1ère est que j'aimerai connaître mon emploi du temps, par exemple, de 8h à 9h : métamorphose, de 9h à 10h : DCFM etc…, c'est juste pour savoir dit Harry.

-C'est assez simple dit Godric, le lundi toute la journée et le mardi matin tu as cours avec moi, le mardi après midi et le mercredi toute la journée ce sera avec Helga, le jeudi toute la journée et le vendredi matin ce sera Salazar et enfin le vendredi après midi et tous le samedi avec Rowena et pour le dimanche se sera avec nous 4 en même temps.

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il est assez simple comme emploi du temps mais il me semble qu'il manque une ou deux journée de repos demanda Harry.

-Non il me semble que tout est en ordre lui dit Godric, ne t'inquiète pas dit il en voyant la tête de Harry tu t'y habituera vite.

-Je l'espère répondis Harry sombrement.

-Quel était ta 2ème question demanda Helga.

-Quel 2ème question dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ah oui, c'est à propos de ce que vous m'avez parlé hier soir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous t'enseigneront ce que nous t'avons dit pendant ton séjour parmis nous, mais pour l'heure il est temps de commencer l'entraînement et comme aujourd'hui on est lundi, nous allons commencer tous les 2 lui dit Godric.

-D'accord dit Harry en suivant Godric qui sortait de la grande salle ».

Harry suivait Godric sans savoir ou celui-ci l'emmener, il monta l'escalier jusqu'au 1er étage pour arriver dans un couloirs ou se succéder une multitude de portes, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre Godric de vue sinon il ne trouverai pas la salle ou il l'emmener, puis Godric s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une fois entré, Harry pus constater que la pièce était grande mais très peu meublé, il n'y avait qu'un bureau avec 2 sièges, une armoire, une étagère sur laquelle était posée divers objets, Harry en connaissait quelque uns comme un rappeltout mais les autres lui était complètement inconnu, il y avait aussi une bibliothèque remplit de livres en tous genre et une vitrine dans laquelle ce trouvé un chapeau et une magnifique épée qu'Harry reconnu tous de suite comme étant celle de Godric et il constata en s'approchant qu'il avait raison.

« Elle est belle n'est ce pas demanda Godric en se plaçant à côté d'Harry.

-Elle est magnifique dit Harry.

-Tu l'as déjà utiliser si je me trompe demanda Godric en plongeant son regard or dans les yeux de Harry ».

Harry eu la même sensation qu'avec Salazar, il avait l'impression qu'on lisait en lui.

« Oui, je l'ai utilisé pendant ma 2ème année dans la chambre des secrets répondit Harry chamboulé par ce regard.

-Remarquable, ce qui prouve que tu est un véritable Griffondor.

-Je suppose, mais comment vous savez tout de moi, vous avez utilisé l'occlumencie.

-Non Harry, c'est le chapeau qui nous raconte tout ce qui se passe dans le monde des vivants si je peux dire sa comme sa.

-Donc le chapeau qui se trouve dans cette vitrine, c'est celui qui se trouve dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et il vous dit tous ce qui se passe, c'est bien sa.

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous t'avons fait venir, aillant appris la prophétie nous étions obligez de faire quelque chose pour t'aider et comme tu désiré devenir plus fort nous avons sautez sur l'occasion.

-Vous savez tous ce qui se passe dans le bureau de professeur Dumbledore alors.

-Oui et non, nous savons que ce qui est important pour la communauté magique et pour le reste le chapeau ne nous en parle pas.

-Mais pourtant il ne se réveille que pour la chanson de répartition.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de la répartition, sache que c'est nous qui dictons le message au chapeau et ensuite il vous la chante.

-C'est vous qui lui dicter sa chanson.

-Oui d'ailleurs pour la prochaine on ferra passer un message discret au professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire que tu reviendra bientôt car je pense que quand tu rentreras chez toi, ils seront au milieu du repas.

-Vous allez faire sa.

-Oui Harry, mais maintenant si tu le veux bien ont va commencer l'entraînement.

-D'accord, on commence par quoi.

-Par les sorts de défense, je vais t'en apprendre 3, il en existe d'autres mais si tu connais ces 3 sorts, les autres seront inutiles. Il y a d'abord le 'protego' que tu connais et qui permet de renvoyer les sortilèges mineurs à son destinataire, mais comme tu le sait ce sort ne s'applique que devant toi c'est pour cela que nous verrons un bouclier capable de renvoyer les sorts mineurs mais qui permet de te protéger devant comme derrière, la formule est 'protego maxima'. Et le dernier que nous verrons et qui est aussi le plus puissant et un bouclier qui te protège devant et derrière mais surtout il renvoi tous les sorts sauf un 'l'avada kedavra' et la formule et 'scutum', mais pour commencer tu vas utiliser celui que tu connaît, donc pour te tester je vais t'envoyer un sort que tu vas essayer de contrer avec un 'protego'.

-D'accord.

-'Expelliarmus' dit Godric calmement.

-'Protégo' dit Harry d'une voix forte. »

Harry voyait le sort de Godric avançais de plus en plus et il espérait que son bouclier tienne mais quand le sort de Godric rencontra son bouclier celui-ci ne ralentit même pas le sort et Harry vola à travers toute la pièce avant de percuter le mur, il se releva difficilement, son dos le faisait souffrir. Godric s'approcha de lui et d'un coup de baguette Harry ne sentit plus aucunes douleurs.

« C'était un bon début même si tu n'a pas arrêter mon sort, nous allons continuer sur ce sort et quand tu le maîtrisera on passera au prochain et ainsi de suite est ce que sa te convient.

-Oui dit Harry en espérant ne pas passer la journée à voler à travers la pièce ».

Malheuresement pour lui il passa la journée à voler à travers la pièce, même si en fin de journée il ne percuter plus le mur, ce qui prouvé que son bouclier gagner en puissance,il quitta la salle d'entrainement pour allait manger, puis il monta dans sa chambre où il sombras rapidement dans les bras de morphée

**Chapitre 7 : Entraînement, inquiétude et rentrée.**

Cela faisait bientôt 5 ans que Harry suivait l'entraînement des fondateurs et il était satisfait du résultat car même si le début fut difficile, la suite c'était très bien passé et il avait beaucoup gagner en puissance d'ailleurs Godric lui avait dit que lorsqu'il retournerait parmis les siens d'utiliser des sorts que tout le monde connaît et non les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris ou même crée, tout au moins au début. Harry était devenu très fort dans toutes les matières, il connaissait des centaines de sorts de DCFM, ancienne magie, magie blanche, magie noire et magie elfique. Il savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir en métamorphose, arithmancie, runes, soins aux créatures magique et botannique mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris était qu'il était devenu incollable en astrologie, histoire de la magie, occlumencie, legilimencie et surtout les soins il pouvait guerir toute les blessures magique ou non. Et pour ce qui est de la magie sans baguette, la magie fourchelang et la résistance aux sorts, même s'il avait connu quelques difficultés au début de l'entrainement, son niveau était très bon. Par contre ce qui avait surpris Harry c'était le changement physique que s'était opéré sur lui, en effet le petit garçon maigrichon et devenu un homme d'une carrure impressionnante. Il mesurait 1m95,les cheveux jusqu'au épaule, les yeux vert qui dégageait une puissance incroyable et une musculature à faire faire tomber les filles mais surtout une démarche pleine de prestance, on avait presque envie de ce mettre a genou devant lui. Ce changement physique s'était opéré grâce aux entraînement physique de Godric, les combats avec les armes magique et non magique mais aussi et surtout grâce à sa situation d'animagus, car depuis que Harry était devenu animagus son corps s'était transformé de façon considérable ; il faut dire que quand vous avait 4 animagus au lieu d'un seul cela fait beaucoup de changement, il pouvait se transformé en un magnifique lion blanc, un énorme serpent, un cerf et un chien noir. Les fondateurs lui avait expliqué qu'il arrivait parfois que certains sorciers est plusieurs animagus même si cela était très rare. Harry avait était étonné de possédait 4 animagus mais surtout de prendre la forme de l'animagus de son père mais aussi de son parrain, par contre pour le serpent ce ne fut qu'une demi surpris car après tout il parlait bien fourchelang alors il pouvait bien se transformé en serpent.

Le jour de son départ Harry se leva, puis après avoir pris une douche descendit rejoindre les fondateurs pour prendre son petit dejeuner.

« Bonjour lança t'il joyeusement en entrant dans la grande salle.

-Bonjour Harry répondirent les fondateurs.

-Qu'allons nous faire pour ce dernier jour demanda Harry.

-Nous allons accomplirent nos promesse que nous t'avons faite le premier jour répondit Godric.

-C'est vrai demanda Harry.

-Oui, tu est devenu assez puissant pour que je t'apprenne le sort pour détruire les détraqueurs, donc après le petit déjeuner tu va venir avec moi pour que je t'enseigne ce sort, ensuite tu ira avec Helga pour qu'elle te lance l'incantation pour pouvoir parler et comprendre le langage des animaux dit Godric

-Et pour les 2 potions et mon parrain demanda Harry inquiet que Godric n'en parle pas.

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de le voir avec Salazar et Rowena, mais ne t'inquiète pas continua Godric en voyant la tête de Harry, Salazar t'a préparé un flacon de chaque potion dont il t'a parlé le premier jour et il a écrit un livre dans lequel il t'explique comment les préparer et Rowena t'a aussi écrit un livre dans lequel elle t'explique tous sur l'arche et comment faire revenir ton parrain.

-Mais si je n'y arrive pas dit Harry.

-Tu y arrivera répondit Godric, tu est devenu plus fort que ce que nous avions pensait, tu l'a bien vu lors de notre dernier duel tu as réussit à mettre Rowena, Helga et moi-même au tapis mais tu t'est fait avoir par un sort en fourchelang sinon je suis sur que tu aurait battus Salazar aussi, d'ailleurs nous sommes étonné de ta puissance et nous pensons que tu doit avoir un ancêtre très puissant, c'est pourquoi je vais te demander avant d'apprendre le sort, un peu de t'on empreinte magique.

-Qu'est ce que c'est l'empreinte magique demanda Harry.

-C'est le flux de magie qui est en toi, voit tu avec cette empreinte nous pourront vérifier avec les autres empreintes de grand sorcier si tu as des similitudes avec l'un d'autre eux et si oui cela voudra dire que tu est son descendant.

-D'accord et je fait comment demanda Harry.

-C'est assez simple tu as juste à t'entailler le doigt et ensuite tu demande à ta magie de sortir par cette ouverture et moi je la récupère dans ce bocal répondit Godric en lui montrant un petit bocal .

-Alors allons y dit Harry en s'entaillant le doigt.»

Une fois son empreinte magique dans le bocal, Godric sortit de la salle en direction des cachots. Harry resta 10 minutes seul avant que Godric revienne.

« Alors demanda Harry.

-Salazar fait les recherche donc en attendant nous allons apprendre le sort pour détruire les détraqueurs, la concentration est la même tu doit penser à un souvenir heureux puis tu doit dire 'Spero Deflagro Patronum' et si tout ce passe bien ton patronus devrait prendre une couleur or, maintenant essai. »

Harry passa 5 minutes avant qu'un magnifique sort de couleur or sorte de sa baguette, Godric était très impressionné par la réussit de Harry aussi rapidement.

Harry s'exerça pendant une heure pour être sur de bien maîtriser le sort avant que Godric lui dise de rejoindre Helga dans le parc pour qu'elle lui lance l'incantation ce qu'il fit avec joie. Alors que Harry partait en direction du parc pour rejoindre Helga, Godric lui pris la direction des cachots pour rejoindre Salazar, une fois devant la porte du cachot il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un Salazar étonné.

« Que ce passe t'il demanda Godric.

-Rien a part qu'on s'est un peu trompé sur le compte de Harry répondit Salazar.

-Que veut tu dire 

-Il semblerait que Harry ne soit pas sans ressource comme nous le pensions avant son entrainement d'ailleurs je pense qu'il seras beaucoup plus puissant que nous 4 à sa majorité.

-De qui est il descendant demanda Godric.

-C'est ton descendant et il est aussi le mieux à cause du sort qu'il à reçu à sa naissance, c'est d'ailleurs une surprise pour moi.

-Comment est ce possible,je le serais s'il est mon descendant demanda Godric incrédule.

-Sa je l'ignore, tout ce que je sait c'est que Harry recevra son héritage, l'année prochaine le jours de son anniversaire comme tout heritier et je pense qu'a partir de ce moment la Voldemort va avoir du soucis à ce faire, quand on voit déjà la puissance qu'il à sans avoir reçu son héritage.

-Que va-t-on faire demanda Godric

-Je pense qu'il faut lui dire, trop de chose lui on était caché dans le passé répondit Salazar.

-D'accord, vient on va lui apprendre la nouvelle. »

Ils sortirent du cachot et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes, une fois franchit ils purent voir Harry qui avait un énorme sourire.

« L'incantation à fonctionner dit Helga qui venait de les rejoindre, vous en faite une tête il y a un problème.

-Va chercher Rowena dit Godric et rejoignaient nous dans la grande salle nous avons une annonce à faire. »

Helga ne dit rien et partit dans le château à la recherche de Rowena pendant que Salazar, Godric et Harry rentrait dans la grande salle. Une fois qu'elle trouva Rowena, elles descendirent toutes les deux dans la grande salle ou les 3 autres était déjà attablés.

« Que ce passe t'il demanda Rowena.

-Salazar et moi-même avons une nouvelle à apprendre à Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Harry inquiet.

-Vois tu, Salazar à trouver un lien entre toi et deux autres sorciers grâce à ton empreinte magique.

-Qui sont ils ? demanda Harry

-C'est sa qui est plutôt surprenant et inattendus tu est mon descendant et celui de Salazar à cause du sort que t'a lancé Voldemort dit Godric tandis que Rowena et Helga regardait Harry avec un regard pleins d'admiration. »

Harry lui avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il est le descendant de 2 fondateurs,ce qui voulais dire que son père avait était lui aussi le descendant de Godric et qu'on lui avait caché.

« Mon père l'était aussi je suppose.

-Non, il semblerait qu'aucune personne de ta famille ne l'ai était, c'est sa qui est le plus surprenant dit Salazar.

-Je suis le descendant de 2 fondateurs, pour toi  
Salazar je veut bien croire que personne de ma famille est était ton descendant mais pour toi Godric c'est impossible dit Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre moi-même je l'ignorer dit Godric à la surprise de tous mais il semblerais que tu sois mon descendant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas t'aider, car nous n'en savons pas plus sur le sujet mais une chose est sur le jour de ton 17ème anniversaire tu recevra ton héritage dit Salazar. »

Harry était complètement perdus il était le descendant de 2 fondateurs est même les fondateurs ne savaient pas comment cela était possible, puis sans s'en rendre compte Harry dit à haute voix.

« Vous pensait qu'un jour je serait un garçon normal.

-Ne dis pas sa dit Rowena qui avait beaucoup d'affection pour Harry, tu est quelqu'un de normal, que celui qui dise le contraire reçoive ma colère.

-Harry tu est quelqu'un de normal, les gens te dise le contraire car il sont jaloux de tes talents de magie mais si je peux te donner un conseil, garde cette information pour toi, il ne faudrait pas que Voldemort apprenne que tu est mon descendant et celui de sinon tu risque de passer un année très difficile dit Godric.

-Je ne pensait pas le dire de toute façon, à par peut être à quelques personnes mais je sait pas en fait je sait plus. Mes amis me manquent, je pars dans combien de temps demanda Harry en regardant Godric.

-Dans une heure alors je pense qu'il est temps que tu aille chercher tes affaires.

-Je n'ai pas d'affaire à prendre, je suis venu avec rien.

-Parce que tu penses que nous allons garder les affaires qui sont dans ta chambre dit Helga.

-Mais ce sont de très belles robe de sorciers je ne peut pas les prendre dit Harry gêné.

-C'est notre cadeaux d'adieux dit Godric.

-Merci, je vais préparer mes affaires alors dit Harry. »

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réelle les élèves étaient dans le poudlard express et tous était joyeux de retourner au collège, en fait pas tous, 2 personnes dans un compartiments était triste ces 3 personnes étaient Hermione Granger qui avait les yeux rougit, Ronald Weasley qui avait les yeux dans le vide. La tristesse se lisait sur leur visage depuis la disparition de leur amis Harry Potter cela remonte au début des vacances.

FLASH BACK.

Cela faisait 3 jours que Hermione et Ron avait revu Harry au chemin de traverse et cela faisait 3 jours que Hermione était très inquiète depuis que Harry avait vu la famille Delacour mourir de la main de Voldemort. Alors qu'il était en train de manger avec les membres de l'ordre du phenix, la porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit dans un fracas pour laisser apparaître une Tonks très blanche.

« Que se passe t'il fut la question que lui posa Remus.

-Il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore de toute urgence dit Tonks

-Le professeur Dumbledore est partit à Poudlard il sera de retour demain, tu lui en parlera à ce moment, allait vient manger un morceau tu me semble fatiguer répondit Remus.

-Tu ne comprend pas Remus on a un grave problème, il faut que je parle immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore.

-Je vais le prévenir dit le professeur Rogue.

-Au fait dit Molly tu ne devais pas surveiller Harry. »

A la mention de Harry,Tonks devint encore plus blanche si cela était possible. Après 5 minutes qui parus interminable pendant lesquelles personnes ne parla, le professeur Dumbledore arriva.

« Que se passe t'il Tonks.

-C'est horrible professeur, dit elle en sanglotant, Harry à disparut.

-Comment ? dit le professeur Dumbledore tandis que Hemione est Molly comencer à sangloter.

-Je ne sait pas professeur mais comme vous le savait j'était de surveillance ce soir, mais je ne voyait pas de signe de Harry dans sa chambre, alors je me suis dit qu'il devait dormir puis sa famille est passée à table et sa tante ne la pas appeler comme elle le faisait l'année dernière pendant que je montait la garde alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir de plus près et c'est à ce moment la que j'ai entendu son oncle dire, qu'il espérait ne pas nous voir débarquer chez lui étant donné que Harry avait disparu. Suite à cette nouvelle je suis rentré dans la maison et j'ai demandé à sa famille ou était Harry et ils m'ont répondu qu'il était sorti alors que sa faisait 1 journée entière que je surveillé et que je n'avais pas vu Harry sortir, alors je suis monté et j'ai trouvé sa chambre vide avec les livres qu'il à acheté éparpiller à travers la pièce et sa chouette dans sa cage remplit de détritus alors je suis redescendus voir sa famille en les menaçant avec ma baguette et c'est à ce moment qu'ils m'ont dit que sa faisait 3 jours qu'il avait disparut dit elle en éclatant en sanglot. »

Suite à cette déclaration Ron et Remus blanchir à ce qui aurait pu arriver à Harry pendant que les autres membres de l'ordre était consternés par cette nouvelle même le professeur Dumbledore semblait peiné, la seule personne à qui cette nouvelle ne fit aucun effet fut le professeur Rogue. La nuit de cette nouvelle l professeur Dumbledore fit une réunion et il demanda à toute les personnes en mission de revenir pour pouvoir rechercher Harry. Tous avait était attristé de la disparition d'Harry et tous craignait que Voldemort ne l'ai fait prisonnier mais le professeur Rogue leur dit qu'Harry n'était pas retenu prisonnier à moins que Voldemort garde cette information pour lui ce qui l'étonner. Les jours passèrent sans aucune trace de Harry puis les semaines jusqu'au 31 juillet ou tous eurent une penser pour le survivant disparut. Puis la fin des vacances était arrivée sans aucune trace, ni aucunes nouvelle de Harry et l'espoir de le revoir s'amenuiser, les plus affecté était Hermione, Ron, Molly et Rémus.

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

Hermione et Ron n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était entré dans le train jusqu'à ce que Malfoy et sa bande fasse une petite apparition comme chaque année.

« Quel bonne surprise, Weasley et la sang de bourbe, mais dite moi le balafré ne pas avec vous aujourd'hui.

-Dégage Malfoy dit Ron d'un ton dur.

-Sur un autre ton Weasley, alors il ce cache notre célébrité de peur de finir comme son parrain.

-Va te faire voir Malfoy dit Hermione qui n'acceptait pas que Malfoy insulte Harry.

-Je vais t'apprendre la politesse Granger répondit le serpentard en sortant sa baguette mais il n'eu pas le temps de lançait un sort qu'il vola à travers le couloir avec ces 2 acolytes.

-C'est toi qui à lancer un sort demanda Hermione à Ron.

-Non je croyais que c'étais toi répondit Ron. »  
Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour regarder dans le couloir et purent voir une personne en robe de sorcier noir avec la capuche sur la tête se diriger vers l'avant du train à l'opposer de Malfoy.

-Tu pense que c'est cette personne qui à désarmer Malfoy demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas Ron mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que cette personne est mise sa capuche ; comme si elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la voit.

-Tu penses que c'est un mangemort dit Ron.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, un mangemort ne prendrait pas le risque de monter dans ce train et surtout un mangemort n'attaquerait pas Malfoy pour nous protéger. »

Le reste du trajet ce passa en silence, Hermione essayait de savoir pourquoi cette inconnu les avaient défendus, puis le train s'arrêta à prè-au-lard et ils descendirent avant de monter dans une diligence puis ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ou ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor.   
Hermione regardait la table des professeur et remarqua qu'il manquait un professeur, sûrement le professeur de DCFM pensa t'elle.

"-Tu crois qu'on va avoir un bon professeur de DCFM cette année demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Je ne sait pas mais je suis sur que sa ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière répondit elle en pensant à Ombrage. »

Alors que Ron allait lui répondre le professeur McGonagall fit son entrait avec le choixpeau magique et les première année qui semblaient émerveillée par ce qu'ils voyaient.  
Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur le tabouret commença sa chanson,

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf  
Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf  
Les fondateurs de notre belle école  
De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole  
Rassemblés par la même passion  
Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition  
De répandre leur savoir à la ronde  
Dans l'école la plus belle du monde  
Toujours amis à la vie à la mort  
Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor  
Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle  
Telles étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle  
Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer  
Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer  
Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner  
Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,  
Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture  
A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,  
Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage  
Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,  
Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité  
Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »  
Lorsq'apparurent ces quelques divergences  
Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence  
Car chacun ayant sa propre maison  
Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon  
Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.  
Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur  
Chez les sorcier de son académie  
Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.  
Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces  
Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe  
Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort  
Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.  
La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient  
Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.  
Maintenant le choixpeau magique est là  
Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons  
Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission.  
Et je tiens à terminer  
Par ce très jolis couplet  
Que celui que vous avait tant cherchés  
Tout l'été malgré les dangers  
Sera de retour pendant le dîner  
Et aux yeux de tous il va prouver  
Qu'il a accepté sa destiné

Le choixpeau magique redevint silencieux tout comme la grande salle qui n'avait rien compris au dernier couplet, en revanche Ron et Hermione se regardait et espérait que cette personne qui devrait bientôt arriver soi Harry. Du côté de la table des professeurs tous regardaient le professeur Dumbledore dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse à la chanson du choixpeau mais il semblait réfléchir aux paroles du choixpeau magique.

De son côté Harry venait de terminer ses valises et avait rejoint les fondateurs qui étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle, ils se tenaient tous debout devant Harry et ce fut Rowena qui parla la première.

« Tiens Harry dit elle, ce livre retrace toute mes recherches sur l'arche du ministère et il t'expliquera comment tu peut faire sortir ton parrain de cet arche.

-Merci dit Harry puis à la surprise de ce dernier, Rowena le pris dans ces bras.

-Moi je ne te donnerais pas de livre commença Helga mais je te donnerai un conseil, fait bien attention à toi puis tout comme Rowena elle pris Harry dans ces bras.

-Je ferai attention dit Harry qui commençais à être triste de quitter les fondateurs.

-Moi je te donne ces deux fioles de potion ainsi que ce livre t'expliquant comment les préparer et je sais que tu en feras bon usage, puis il sera la main d'Harry.

-Merci beaucoup Salazar et ne t'inquiète pas j'en ferai bonne usage.

-Il ne reste plus que moi, on dirai dit Godric, moi je vais te donner ce livre, en tentant un livre d'une épaisseur inimaginable, il retrace tous ce que tu as appris avec nous quatre et surtout n'oublie pas de t'entraîner tous les jours.

-Je m'entraînerai tu peux en être sur lui répondit Harry ».

Alors que le petit groupe se diriger vers le parc pour assister au départ de Harry celui se retourna pour faire face aux fondateurs et leur dit d'une voix ou se mêlait joie et tristesse.

« Je voudrait vous remercier pour tous ce que vous avez fait pour moi et j'espère que je vous ne décevrai pas.

-Nous avons confiance et nous savons que tu feras ton possible, pars sans crainte dit Godric ».

Harry se mis face aux quatre fondateurs en agrippant ces valises, puis il les vis prononcer ensemble une incantation puis tous devient troubles, puis bientôt noire de peur Harry ferma les yeux puis tout un coup il se sentit atterrir, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il reconnu Poudlard mais celui de son époque, il se retourna dans tous les sens mais il n'y avait aucune trace des fondateurs.

« Sa y est je suis de retour chez moi pensa Harry. »

Il avança prudemment jusqu'aux porte du château qu'il ouvrit, puis il posa ces valises dans le hall avant de se tourner vers les portes de la grande salle, il avait peur, comment allait réagir ces amis mais aussi le professeur Dumbledore, après tous il était partit durant toutes les vacances sans leur dire pourquoi parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas mais sa personne ne devait le savoir et il se demander comment ils allaient réagir. Puis il se mis à sourire, lui il n'avait pas peur d'affronter Voldemort mais par contre il avait la trouille d'ouvrir une porte pour revoir ces amis et c'est dans cette état d'esprit qu'il ouvrit les portes de la grande salle après avoir mis sa capuche sur la tête pour pas qu'on le reconnaisse tout de suite.

Une fois que la répartition fut finie et que la nourriture soit apparut sur la table, Ron et Hermione se mirent à penser aux paroles de la chanson du choixpeau magique, chacun donnant son opinion, ne trouvant pas ce que cela voulait dire Ron fini par dire à Hermione.

« On a qu'a attendre que cette personne arrive et on verra bien si c'est Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hermione ne répondit pas mais espérer que ce soi Harry, il lui manquait beaucoup, certes elle avait passé ces vacances avec Ron mais ils s'étaient presque tout le temps disputés avec Harry s'est différent pensa t'elle, il s'est écouté les gens et c'est cela qui lui avait manqué pendant les vacances. Puis alors qu'elle était dans ces pensées les portes s'ouvrirent sur une personne vêtue d'une cape rouge avec la capuche rabattue sur sa tête. A l'entrée de cette personne tout le monde devint silencieux et observés la personne qui venait d'arriver. A la table des professeur, le directeur s'était levé à l'arriver de cette personne et il avait levé sa baguette dans sa direction avant de dire.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-Baisser votre baguette s'il vous plait professeur Dumbledore.

-Répondait à ma question avant. »

Mais au lieu de répondre Harry porta ces mains sur sa capuche et la releva, montrant à tous son visage. A la vue du visage de son élève, Albus baissa sa baguette ce qui fit sourire Harry, celui-ci se dirigea lentement vers la table des professeurs mais avant de l'avoir atteint il reçu une tignasse brune dans les bras. Une fois qu'elle vu le visage d'Harry elle s'était levé et s'était jeté dans ces bras.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué dit elle en sanglotant.

-Moi aussi mais je pense que nous aurons le temps de parler plus tard en attendant j'aimerai bien rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore répondit Harry en regardant son amis. »

Hermione fut surpris par la réponse de Harry mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle se souvint qu'elle se trouvé dans la grande salle et que tous le monde les regardaient. Harry continua sa route et lorsqu'il passa à côté de Ron il lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos auquel Ron répondit par un sourire. Pendant qu'il traversé la grande salle tous les regards étaient posés sur lui, surtout les filles qui glousser à son passage, il faut dire qu'avec son nouveau physique ce n'est pas étonnant que certaines filles craquent pour lui par contre à la table des Serpenterd le regard était tout autre, il était plutôt noir et froid mais il n'en avait que faire de ce qu'ils pensaient. Une fois arriver à la table des professeur il s'adressa au professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore, c'est une joie pour moi de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi Harry, je pense que tu peux regagner ta place.

-J'aimerai vous parler en privé si c'est possible dit Harry.

-Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le dîner répondit Albus.

-Je désire vous parler immédiatement ainsi qu'au professeur Rogue dit Harry en se tournant vers son professeur de potion.

-Dans ce cas allons dans la salle derrière moi dit Albus en montrant la salle ou Harry avait rejoint les champions lors de sa 4ème année. »

Harry suivit du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Rogue franchir la porte située derrière la table des professeurs et se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle ou il y avait une cheminée, quelques fauteuils et une bibliothèque, alors que Harry avancé pour prendre sur un fauteuil, le professeur Dumbledore lui demanda.

« Harry c'est un grand plaisir de te revoir en si bonne forme dit il en le détaillant, ce qui fit sourire Harry, j'aimerai te poser une question.

-Je vous écoute répondit Harry qui se douter qu'Albus voulait savoir ou il avait passé l'été et il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Où était tu ?

-Je ne peut pas vous répondre, enfin si mais pas maintenant répondit Harry

-D'accord répondit simplement Albus, pourquoi voulait tu nous parler en privé ?

-J'aimerai faire une proposition au professeur Rogue, si ce dernier est d'accord dit Harry en se tournant vers son professeur de potions.

-Que voulait vous Potter lança le professeur de potions.

-Il semblerai que nous soyons partis sur de mauvaise base et j'aimerai bien que nos conflits cesse et j'aimerai aussi savoir s'il était possible que je vienne chaque soir préparer des potions dans votre salle de cour demanda Harry en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ferai je sa pour vous Potter, vous avait toujours était nul en potion et maintenant vous aimeriez que je vous apprenne à faire des potions tous les soirs répondit Rogue sarcastiquement.

-Non, je n'est pas dit que vous m'apprendrez à faire des potions, j'ai dit que j'aimerais préparer des potions ce qui est différents.

-Je refuse, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seul dans ma salle de cours, vous pourriez fouiller dans mon armoire personnelle comme vous l'avez déjà fait.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me douter que vous refuseriez mais j'espère que vous pourrez me traiter comme tout les autres élèves demanda Harry.

-Je ferai un effort si vous en faite Potter répondit Rogue.

- Aucun problème répondit Harry en souriant. Albus il faudrait que je vois Remus.

-Il n'est pas ici comme tu dois t'en douter mais je peux le faire venir demain matin si tu veux.

-Oui il faut que je lui parle, je pense que nous pouvons retourner dans la grande salle alors dit Harry.

-Avant de rejoindre tes camarades il faut que je te dise quelques choses, il y a une personne qui souhaiterai te voir, elle se trouve au 1er étage, tu vois ou se trouve le tableau représentant un dragon.

-Oui répondit Harry intriguer.

-Le mot de passe est ange dit Albus.

-Qui est ce ? demanda Harry.

-C'est une surprise Harry, j'espère que sa te fera plaisir, mais surtout il faut que tu soit seul. »  
Harry sortit accompagné de ces deux professeurs et il était plongé dans ces pensé lorsque le professeur Dumbledore celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Harry répondit par un signe de tête puis il partit en direction du hall mais avant qu'il est franchit les portes Hermione l'avait rejoint.

-Tu ne viens pas manger demanda t'elle.

-Non, j'ai déjà mangé, je vais aller me reposer, ont se rejoint dans la salle commune car je suppose que vous avez des questions à me poser dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

-Oui mais tu sait si tu ne veux pas en parler ont comprendraient répondit Hermione en soutenant son regard.

-Je répondrai mais pour le moment je vais monter dit Harry en tournant les talons pour sortir de la grande salle. »

Arriver dans le hall il pus voir que ces affaires n'y  
était plus,« Sûrement les elfes pensa t'il »,il pris l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage et se mit à chercher le tableau qui représente un dragon, il finit par le trouver.

« Ange dit il. »

Le tableau pivota et Harry s'engouffra dans l'ouverture avant de tomber dans une pièce toute blanche ou se trouver une cheminée où un feu brûler, deux fauteuils, un canapé, une table avec quatre chaises et une grande bibliothèque, il y avait aussi deux porte mais Harry ne préféra pas les ouvrir, ne sachant pas qui se trouver ici.

« Il y a quelqu'un demanda Harry. »

Aucune réponse ne parvint aux oreilles de Harry, il décida alors d'ouvrir une porte mais avant qu'il n'ai fait un pas, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une personne vêtu d'un robe de sorcier noir avec la capuche sur sa tête cachant entièrement son visage. Par réflexe Harry sortit sa baguette en direction de l'inconnu et dit.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-………………………….

-Je vous le répète, qui êtes vous ?

-……………………………

-Ne me forcer pas à utiliser ma baguette dit Harry d'un ton froid et menaçant.

-Voyons donc de quoi est capable Harry Potter répondu l'inconnue d'une voix que Harry reconnue comme féminine.

-Il me semble que je connais votre voix dit Harry perplexe.

-Je te confirme que tu connais ma voix.

-Alors ne voulez vous pas me dire qui vous êtes demanda Harry.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir demanda l'inconnue.

-Oui, après tout Albus m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

-Comme tu voudras dit l'inconnue en enlevant sa capuche. »

**Chapitre 8 : Surprise et discussions.**

Lorsque Harry aperçu le visage de l'inconnue, son visage devint très pale et il recula d'un pas.

« C'est impossible dit il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

-Et pourtant c'est bien moi répondu l'inconnue et je peux te dire qu'il n'ai pas nécessaire de me questionner pour savoir si c'est bien moi, le professeur Dumbledore l'a déjà fait.

-Comment, c'est impossible je l'ai vu lever sa baguette pour te tuer demanda Harry toujours pale comme la mort.

-C'est donc sa, tu as vu ce qui c'est passé et tu n'a rien fait, pourquoi demanda l'inconnue dans ton hargneux.

-Je ne comprend pas dit Harry en reculant.

-Attend je vais t'aider à comprendre en avançant méchamment vers Harry, pourquoi tu m'a sauvé moi et que tu as laisser ma famille mourir, lorsqu'elle eu fini sa phrase elle mis une gifle à Harry.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait dit Harry en se tenant la joue.

-Tu m'a sauvé alors que tu les as laissé mourir reprit l'inconnue en mettant une deuxième gifle à Harry.

-Mais je ne t'ai pas sauvé, qu'est ce que tu racontes demanda Harry complètement perdu.

-Comme tu as du le voir Voldemort et ces mangemort on attaqué un village ou je me trouvé avec ma famille en vacance, puis quand il nous as vu c'est lui qui c'est chargé de notre sort, il as tué mon père, puis ma mère et enfin ma petite sœur Gabrielle et ensuite il s'est tourné vers moi, j'ai essayé de transplaner mais il avait mis un sort anti-transplanage pour que personne ne puisse s'échapper alors je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en attendant qu'il me tue mais au moment de lancer son sort, il est resté à me regarder puis il à crier ou plutôt une personne à crier à travers lui « Non Fleur », sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, puis en m'apercevant que Voldemort était possédé j'ai essayé de transplaner et sa à marcher, je me suis retrouver chez moi en France et je repenser à cette voix qui était sortit de la bouche de Voldemort et j'était sur de la connaître. Le lendemain matin dans les journaux, la mort de mes parents était en première page, je lisait s'en vraiment être concentré par le sujet jusqu'à ce que je lise un nom, le tient dit Fleur en le regardant et c'est la que j'ai fait le rapprochement, la voix qui à parler à travers Voldemort c'était toi, je suis venu jusqu'à Poudlard et j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons beaucoup discuté puis je lui ai demandé de te rencontré et c'est la qu'il m'a appris que tu avait disparut alors je lui ai demandé de te dire de venir me voir quand tu serai revenu finit elle en commençant à pleurai.

-Je suis désolé Fleur, j'ignorai que tu était vivante et que j'avais réussi à distraire Voldemort de la sorte, tu sait si j'avais su que je pouvait faire diversion pour que ta famille s'en sorte je l'aurai fait dit Harry secoué par les révélations de Fleur.

-Je te hais Potter dit Fleur qui pleurai, tu aurai pu les sauver mais tu n'a rien fait dit Fleur en s'approchant de Harry qui lui était bloqué contre un mur, je te hais pour ce que tu m'a fait subir en me sauvant la vie dit elle en continuant d'avancer puis à la surprise de Harry, Fleur se jeta dans ces bras ou elle le sera de toute ces forces en pleurant contre son torse.

-Harry d'abord surpris fini par la serrai dans ces bras en lui disant, je suis désolé Fleur puis il la berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Je suis désolé Harry pour ce que je t'ai commença Fleur mais elle fut couper.

-Ne dit plus rien, tu avait raison, tout est de ma faute, je vais te laisser tranquille dit Harry en baissant la tête, puis il sortit de la pièce et partit en direction de sa salle commune. »

En chemin il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il avait sauver une vie mais avait briser une famille, Fleur était devenu par sa faute orpheline tout comme lui mais maintenant sa allait changé, il allait faire regrettait ceux qui c'était mis sur son chemin, il allait ce venger. Arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il se maudit d'avoir oublié de demandé le mot de passe et décida de redescendre dans la grande salle. Une fois devant les portes de la grande il hésita à refaire une entrée remarqué, « mais de toute façon une de plus ou une de moins » pensa t'il, il ouvrit les portes et se dirigea vers ces amis sous le regard de toute la grande salle, il s'installa en face d'Hermione et de Ron.

« Tu as changé d'avis finalement demanda Hermione.

-Non, mais je ne connaît pas le mot de passe répondit Harry.

-Harry, je pourrai savoir pourquoi tu as un bleu sur ta joue gauche demanda Ron.

-Disons qu'une main m'a heurté répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Et elle appartenait à qui cette main continua Hermione.

-A Fleur Delacour, pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Harry, Fleur est morte commença Hermione.

-Non elle est vivante la coupa Harry, moi aussi je pensé qu'elle était morte mais je viens de la rencontré.

-Elle est ici demanda Ron.

-Oui elle est dans le château mais changeons de sujet, qu'est ce que vous avez fait cet été demanda Harry.

-On s'est inquiété répondit Hermione en le regardant, sinon on n'a rien fait de spéciale.

-Rien fait de spéciale demanda Ron, est le fait qu'on sorte ensemble n'a rien de spéciale ?

-Vous sortez ensemble demanda Harry.

-Oui répondirent les deux concernés en rougissant.

-En voila une bonne nouvelle, mais je sent que vos dispute vont me manquer dit Harry en souriant.

-Tu n'est pas fâché demanda Hermione.

-Non je suis même très heureux pour vous répondit Harry.

-Au fait Harry combien de BUSE à tu eu demanda Hermione exciter.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas reçu mais résultat répondit Harry.

-Tu aurai du les recevoir dit Ron.

-Je n'était pas chez moi, c'est normal que je ne les ai pas reçu dit Harry.

-Non Harry, même si tu n'était pas chez toi tu aurai du les recevoir, à moins que tu n'était plus sur cet planète dit Hermione en rigolant.

-Sa doit être pour sa que je ne les ai pas reçu alors.

-Harry tu était où cet été ? demanda Hermione.

-Hermione pas maintenant, il y a trop de monde et de toute façon je ne peut pas vous le dire, du moins pas pour l'instant dit il avant que Hermione ne réplique, maintenant si sa ne vous dérange pas je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander mes BUSES. »

Harry se leva en se dirigea vers la table des professeurs sous le regard de toute la grande salle et sous les gloussements de la plupart des filles de l'école. Arrivés à la table des professeurs il s'adressa aux professeur McGonagall.

« Excusez moi professeur commença Harry.

-Oui Harry demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Harry d'abord surpris que son professeur l'appelle par son prénom continua, je n'ai pas reçu mes résultats de BUSE alors je voulais savoir si vous ne les auriez pas reçu.

-Si Harry, nous avons reçu tes résultats, même si ce fut une surprise de voir le hiboux chargé de te les donnés revenir avec dit elle en le regardant.

-Que voulez vous professeur je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Tenez Harry dit elle en lui tendant une enveloppe, je me suis permis de jeter un petit coup d'oeil pour pouvoir choisir vos options.

-J'espère que mes résultats étaient bon, au moins dans votre matière dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Disons que ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi répondit elle mais vous verrez par vous-même.

-Merci professeur. »

Pendant ce temps à la table des Griffondor, Ron et Hermione était en pleine discussion.

« A-t-on avis où était t'il demanda Ron.

-Je l'ignore par contre je peut te dire qu'il as changé, tu as vu comme il est grand et musclé répondit Hermione.

-Si je te dérange tu peut me le dire demanda Ron.

-Ce n'est pas sa Ron, mais franchement croit tu qu'il est pu devenir aussi musclé et aussi grand en deux mois de vacances.

-Non répondit Ron.

-Donc il s'est passé quelque chose dit Hermione.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé à ton avis demanda Ron.

-Je pense que Harry est devenu animagus, mais je suis pas sûr dit elle en voyant la tête que faisait son petit amis.

-On lui demandera quand on sera dans la salle commune, d'ailleurs il revient par ici. »

Harry reprit place à la table des Griffondor et ouvrit sa lettre.

Monsieur Harry James Potter, veuillez prendre note de vos résultats de votre Brevet Universel De Sorcellerie Elémentaire.

Les notes sont les suivantes :  
- O pour Optimal  
- E pour Effort exceptionnel  
- A pour Acceptable  
- P pour Piètre  
- D pour Désolant  
- T pour Troll

Vos résultats sont les suivants :

Astronomie : A (malgré les incidents survenus aux cours de l'épreuve).

Soins aux créatures magiques : E

Sortilèges : E

Défense contre les forces du Mal : O (Avec les  
félicitations du jury).

Divination : D

Botanique : A

Histoire de la magie : A (malgré l'incident survenu aux cours de l'épreuve).

Métamorphose : O

Potions : O

Nous tenons à vous féliciter pour votre mention en Défense contre les forces du Mal. Vous avez obtenu 8 Buses sur 9 avec 3 Optimal, 2 Effort exceptionnel, 3 Acceptable et 1 Désolant.  
Veuillez agrée Monsieur Potter l'expression de mes sentiments les meilleurs.

« Alors Harry, combien as-tu eu de BUSE demanda Hermione.

-8 sur 9 répondit Harry, et vous ?

-Moi j'en ai eu 6 sur 9 répondit Ron

-Moi j'en ai eu 11 sur 11 répondit Hermione en rougissant.

-Combien d'optimal demanda Harry.

-Moi 1 optimal en DCFM, grâce à toi répondit Ron fier de lui.

-Moi 10 sur 11, j'ai raté l'arithmancie et toi.

-J'en ai eu 3, une en potions, une en métamorphose et une en DCFM avec les félicitation du jury.

-Avec les félicitation du jury, tu as du les impressionné, même moi j'en ai pas eu dit Hermione un peu jalouse.

-Peut être mais tu restera tout de même la meilleure pour moi Hermione.

-Merci répondit celle-ci gêné.

-Et toi mon vieux je suis fier de toi, 6 BUSES ta mère à du être contente.

-Disons plutôt qu'elle se demandait combien tu en avais eu et surtout si tu allais bien répondit Ron.

-On dirait que j'ai gâché vos vacances.

-Non, mais on était très inquiet ce qui fait qu'on pensé beaucoup à toi dit aussitôt Hermione.

-Je suis désolé dit Harry.

-N'en parlons plus et finissons de manger dit Ron. »

Harry ne mangea pas mais il attendit ces amis pour quitter la grande salle, une fois en direction de leur salle commune, Harry demanda.

« Au fait, où est Hedwige demanda Harry.

-Elle dans la volière, je l'ai recueilli chez moi cet été et je peut te dire qu'elle est pas contente dit Ron.

-J'irai la voir demain matin en me levant dit Harry. »

Les trois amis continuèrent leur route en silence jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame.

« Au fait c'est quoi le mot de passe demanda Harry.

-Je pense qu'il va te plaire dit Hermione en le regardant avec malice puis en se tournant vers le tableau elle dit 'Voldemort'. »

A l'entente du nom du mage noir les élèves tressaillirent.

« Je crois qu'Albus a eu raison de mettre ce mot de passe, les élèves seront obligés d'affronter leur peur de ce nom dit Harry en souriant.

-J'espère que tu as raison dit Hermione, imagine qu'il n'ose pas dire le mot de passe et qu'il passe des heures devant le tableau en entendant qu'il s'ouvre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione si Albus à fait sa c'est qu'il as de bonnes raisons dit Harry tout en pénétrant dans la salle commune. »

Harry suivit de Ron et de Hermione prirent place sur les fauteuils en attendant que la salle communes se vide pour qu'ils puissent parler, Harry avait était vérifier que ces affaires était bien dans son dortoir et il pus constater avec soulagements qu'ils y étaient. Après avoir attendus environ une heure, la salle commune fut complètement déserte et comme s'en douter Harry l'interrogatoire commença.

« Alors Harry tu était où ? demanda Hermione.

-Je vous est déjà dit que je pouvait pas vous le dire pour le moment répondit il.

-Mais ont est tes meilleurs amis dit Ron.

-Sa ne change rien, toi aussi tu doit avoir tes petits secrets dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

-Oui mais nos petits secrets à nous sont différents, ils sont personnels dit Ron.

-Tout comme les miens, donc ne pose plus cette questions répondit Harry.

-Comment as-tu fait pour changer autant, tu est devenus animagus ? demanda Hermione.

-Ecoutez dit Harry je pense qu'il faudrait mieux pour tout les deux que vous attendiez que je veuille vous en parler plutôt que vous me fassiez subir un interrogatoire, tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment c'est que je ne suis plus le même et que les choses vont changer puis il monta se coucher sous le regard surpris de ces deux amis. » 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à 6 heures du matin et décida en attendant que ces amis ce lève, d'aller courir dehors. Il s'habilla d'un jogging noir et d'un maillot blanc et sortit dans le parc pour courir autour du lac comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les fondateurs mais il y a un détail qu'Harry avait oubliai ce qu'ici il n'était pas seul et lorsqu'il enleva son maillot couvert de sueur pour être plus à l'aise beaucoup de filles eurent quelque rougeur sur leur visage et se fut Fleur qui vint à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour Harry dit elle en reprenant sa respiration.

-Bonjour Fleur, je peut faire quelque chose pour toi demanda Harry.

-Pour moi non, mais peut être pour celle qui te regarde la bas répondit elle en souriant. »

Harry se retourna et pus voir qu'il y avait une trentaine de filles qui le fixait et il se maudit d'avoir oublié qu'on pouvait le voir ainsi.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu remette ton maillot dit elle en rigolant.

-Je pense aussi répondit Harry en enfilant son maillot.

-Harry il fallait que je te dise pour hier soir.

-Non Fleur tu avais raison commença t'il mais il fut couper par Fleur.

-Non j'avais tord tu n'y ai pour rien, je n'aurai pas du te frapper dit elle en regardant le bleu qui orner sa joue, et je voudrait m'excuser.

-Mais tu es déjà excusé, je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un de proche, et je peux te dire que ma colère avait était bien pire que la tienne en se souvenant de sa réaction dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je sais que tu m'as déjà pardonné mais je voulait le faire tout de même et avant que Harry n'ai réagit, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. »

Harry resta pendant 5 minutes à se tenir la joue où Fleur venait de l'embrasser avant de partir en direction du château afin de se changer. Une fois doucher et habiller il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il manger ces œufs, Hermione et Ron arrivèrent.

« Salut Harry, bien dormi demanda Ron.

-Comme un bébé et vous ?

-Sa va, excuse moi de te demander sa mais il parait que se matin sa valait le coup d'œil d'être dans le parc demanda Hermione en baissant les yeux.

-Qui t'a dit sa demanda Harry en la fixant.

- Toute les filles n'arrêtent pas d'en parler dans les couloirs et je peux te dire qu'elle ne manque pas d'éloges en ta faveur répondit elle en soutenant son regard.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait se matin demanda Ron.

-Disons que j'ai était courir autour du lac et que j'ai un peu oublié que je n'était pas le seul élève, donc comme j'avais un peu chaud j'ai enlevé mon maillot et sa à eu comme conséquence qu'un petit groupe de fille sont resté à me regardé pendant que je courait et le pire c'est que je les avaient pas vu répondit Harry.

-Comment as-tu su qu'elle était là alors ? demanda Ron.

-C'est Fleur qui est venu me dire qu'il fallait mieux que je remette mon maillot avant qu'elle soit obliger d'appeler Mme Pomfresh pour des évanouissements répondit Harry.

-D'ailleurs à ce que j'ai entendu dire tu as de bon contact avec Fleur dit Hermione.

-Comment sa demanda Harry inquiet.

-D'après les mêmes filles, une inconnue qui portait une robe de sorcier avec sa capuche t'aurai couru après et une fois qu'elle t'aurai rejoint elle aurai enlevé sa capuche, vous avait parlé puis avant qu'elle parte elle t'aurai embrassé dit Hermione en souriant.

-Sur la joue dit Harry.

-Comment demanda Hermione.

-Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue pour s'excuser pour sa dit Harry en montrant sa joue bleue.

-D'accord, mais je me suis posé une question depuis que tu nous as dit que Fleur était vivante dit Hermione.

-Je suppose que tu voudrai savoir comment elle a survécu dit Harry.

-Oui dit Hermione.

-Tu te rappelles quand je me suis réveillé dans la réserve du magasin en hurlant son nom.

-Oui dit Hermione.

-Et bien à ce moment précis, j'ai réussit et je ne sais pas comment à posséder le corps de Voldemort ce qui fait que ce que j'ai crié en me réveillant, Fleur l'à entendu à travers la bouche de Voldemort et du coup elle à réussit à transplaner.

-Tu as réussi à posséder Voldemort demanda Hermione en le regardant inquiète.

-Il semblerait dit Harry d'un air sombre. »

Alors que Hermione allait lui poser une question ils furent coupés par le professeur Dumbledore qui se leva pour faire un discours.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens, désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas mais je voulais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Delacour. »

A l'entente de ce nom, Harry tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et pu voir une personne en robe de sorcier avec la capuche sur la tête sortir de la salle derrière la table des professeurs et rejoindre sa place.

« Miss Delacour, je pense que vous pouvait enlever votre capuche dit le professeur Dumbledore. »

Fleur tourna la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore puis enleva sa capuche dévoilant à tous le monde son visage.

« Hermione, c'est Fleur qui à attaqué Malfoy dans le train dit Ron

-Je pense que tu as raison mais écoutons la suite répondit Hermione.

-Fleur Delacour sera votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, je pense que certains la connaisse dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry car elle à fait partit du tournois des 3 sorcières et je vous prierez de ne pas l'importuner suite aux articles parut cet été sur sa famille, maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'appétit et voudrait demander à Mr Potter de me rejoindre dans mon bureau.

-Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te veut demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas, peut être la visite de Remus dit il en se levant. »

Harry courut jusqu'à son dortoir prendre la potion Tue-loup qu'avait préparé Salazar au cas ou Albus voulait le voir pour lui parler de la venu de Remus. Il traversa tout le château et arriva devant la gargouille, à ce moment il commença à maudire Albus de ne pas lui avoir donné le mot de passe mais il se rattrapa vite en voyant arriver le professeur McGonagall.

« Harry, alors satisfait de vos résultat demanda t'elle en souriant.

-Très satisfait et surtout d'avoir réussit dans votre matière professeur dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je suis venu vous accompagné, puis elle se tourna vers la gargouille et dit 'diabolo menthe', je me demande où il va chercher ces mot de passe dit elle en regardant Harry.

-Je l'ignore répondit il. »

Une fois arrivait devant les portes du bureau, le professeur McGonagall tapa avant d'entrer suivit par Harry, une fois dans le bureau Harry pus constater qu'il y avait Fleur, Rogue, Albus et Remus. A la vue du dernier maraudeur, Harry eu un sourire, voyant ce sourire, Remus se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ces bras, après 5 minutes à parler de tout et de rien pendant laquelle Albus expliqua à Harry ce qui c'était passé avec Fleur, Remus pris finalement la parole.

« Alors Harry où était tu passé.

-Je ne peut pas vous le dire pour le moment dit il en regardant les personnes présente.

-Ce n'ai rien, le principal c'est que tu soi la en bonne santé, au fait qu'est ce que tu as fait as ta joue.

-Des retrouvaille douloureuse dit il en regardant Fleur. »

Albus perçu le regard de Harry et un léger sourire flotta sur ces lèvres.

"-Au fait Harry pourquoi voulait tu que je vienne demanda Remus.

-Je voulait que tu boive cette potions dit il en sortant sa fiole de couleur rouge sang.

-Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Remus en regardant la fiole.

-Une surprise répondit Harry mystérieusement.

-Potter, qui as t'il dans cette fiole.

-Une surprise professeur Rogue je viens de le dire.

-Je ne connais aucune potion de cette couleur, où l'avait vous eu.

-Ecoutez moi professeur Rogue, il boit la potion et après je vous dit qui l'à fait, qui l'à inventé et même comment j'ai rencontré cette personne est ce que cela vous convient dit Harry en regardant son professeur de potion.

-Je pense que oui répondit Rogue qui attendait de savoir qu'elle était cette potion. »

Harry tendit la fiole à Remus qui hésita un moment mais en voyant le regard confiant d'Harry il but toute la fiole d'une seule traite avant de reposer la fiole sur le bureau. Tout le monde regardait Remus, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il se passe quelque chose dut à la potion mais rien puis tout d'un coup Remus se mit à trembler avant de tomber par terre et de se mettre à hurler de douleur, le professeur Dumbledore avança vers Remus mais Harry l'en empecha.

« Non ne faite pas sa Albus dit Harry.

-Que ce passe t'il Harry demanda Albus inquiet.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire pour le moment mais faite moi confiance répondit Harry.

-D'accord dit Albus avant de se tourner vers Remus. »

Ce dernier était atteint de convulsion et il hurler à la mort, on aurai dit qu'il venait d'être atteint par un Doloris. Puis au bout de 5 minutes qui semblèrent interminable, Remus se releva péniblement.

« Je me sent tout drôle dit il.

-C'est normal répondit Harry, je pense qu'il va te falloir un peu de temps pour que tu t'y fasse.

-Qu'elle était cette potions demanda Remus.

-Une potion Tue-loup répondit simplement Harry.

-Potter une potion Tue-loup n'a pas cette couleur n'y ces effets, qu'est ce que vous lui avait donné demanda Rogue en s'énervant.

-Une potion Tue-loup, mais pas celle que vous connaissait, la mienne comme son nom l'indique tue le loup qui est à l'intérieur de la personne qui boit la potion et celle-ci devient alors une personne que vous et moi.

-Tu veut dire Harry que grâce à cette potion je ne me transformerai plus en loup demanda Remus.

-Oui répondit Harry en souriant.

-C'est vrai demanda Remus.

-Voyons Lupin, une telle potion n'existe pas ou alors je le serai, ou avait vous eu cette potion Potter.

-Je commencerai par vous dire qu'il est normal que vous ne connaissiez pas cette potion, pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'existe pas.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore ces bêtises, Potter je vous prévient je vais vous enlever des points et vous coller pendant un mois dit Rogue.

-Où la tu eu demanda Albus.

-C'est Salazar qui me l'a fabriqué dit Harry.

-Vous voulez dire Serpentard demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Lui-même répondit Harry, il faut que je vous explique, j'ai trouvé un livre qui m'à emmené jusqu'au fondateurs et pendant tous l'été je me suis entraîné avec eux.

-Harry si je comprend bien, tu as suivit un entraînement avec les fondateurs demanda Albus.

-Oui répondit Harry, vous ne me croyait pas n'est ce pas.

-Bien sur qu'on ne vous croit pas Potter, un entraînement avec les fondateurs et puis quoi encore dit Rogue.

-Vous voulais une preuve demanda Harry.

-j'attend dit le professeur Rogue.

-Déjà je peut vous dire que le choixpeau magique vous as dit que j'allai arriver car ces les fondateurs qu'il lui dicte sa chanson et ils ont pensé vous faire passer un message vous disant que j'allai bientôt arriver.

-Potter cela n'est pas une preuve, sa montre jusque que miss je sais tout à bien écouter la chanson dit Rogue sarcastiquement.

-Professeur vous qui êtes un expert en magie noir, lancer moi un sortilège de votre choix qu'un bouclier ne peut pas arrêter comme un 'Doloris' dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

-Bien si sait ce que vous désiré Potter dit Rogue en sortant sa baguette 'Doloris'.

-Scutum dit Harry en faisant de rapide mouvement avec sa baguette sous l'œil impressionné des professeurs présents. »

**Chapitre 9 : Début de cours.**

Le sort du professeur Rogue s'écrasa sur le bouclier de Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un poil et qui continué de regarder son professeur de potion en souriant.

« Comment est ce possible ? demanda Rogue.

-Je vous l'ai dit professeur, j'ai suivit un entraînement de la part des fondateurs, ce qui fait que je connaît quelques sorts très intéressant répondit Harry.

-Potter, Serpentard vous à t'il donné d'autres potions ? demanda Rogue.

-Oui une autre mais il m'a aussi donné 2 livres remplit de potions inconnue pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-J'accepte que vous veniez préparer des potions quand vous en aurez envie mais à une condition dit Rogue.

-Que vous puissiez regarder les livres qu'on m'a donnés dit Harry en souriant.

-C'est exact Potter.

-Moi aussi j'aurai une condition professeur dit Harry.

-Laquelle ? demanda Rogue.

-Que nous arrêtions nos querelles, sinon je reprends mes livres dit Harry en lui tendant sa main.

-Accepté dit Rogue en serrant la main d'Harry.

-Remus dit Harry en se tournant vers le dernier maraudeur, dans une semaine c'est la pleine lune et je suis fier de te dire que tu pourras sortir ou même rester avec d'autres personnes sans aucun danger.

-Et moi Harry je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé dit Remus en prenant Harry dans ces bras et merci pour ce que tu viens de faire finit Remus les larmes aux yeux.

-Albus, j'aurai une faveurs à vous demander dit Harry en regardant ce dernier.

-Laquelle Harry demanda le directeur.

-J'aimerai me rendre à Sainte Mangouste.

-Pourquoi demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

-C'est une surprise, c'est en rapport avec la deuxième potion mais je vous en dirait pas plus dit Harry en souriant.

-Bien dans ce cas je vais prévenir quelques personnes pour assurer ta sécurité dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Albus sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je pense qu'il est inutile de faire venir qui que ce soit étant donné que ma puissance dépasse la plupart des sorciers, par contre j'aimerai bien que le professeur Delacour m'accompagne répondit Harry.

-Bien dans ce cas prenez la poudre de cheminette dit Albus en souriant.

-Attendez moi 2 minutes le temps que j'aille chercher ma potion dit Harry puis il partit en courant du bureau. »

Harry courait à travers le château sans ce soucié des gens qu'il croisé, il avait d'ailleurs croisé certain de ces camarades de chambre mais aussi Cho Chang qui le regarda passait avec envie puis après avoir couru comme un fou il arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame il prononça le mot de passe.

« Voldemort dit il.

-Qu'elle idée de mettre un tel mot de passe répondit le portrait en s'ouvrant. »

Harry entra en courant dans la salle commune de Griffondor sous le regard surpris des personnes présente, une fois dans sa chambre il fouilla dans ces affaires et trouva la fiole qui fourra dans sa robe de sorcier avant de reprendre sa course folle en sens inverse. Au bout de 5 minutes il se trouvé de nouveau dans le bureau du directeur ou tous furent surpris de voir que le Griffondor n'était pas essoufflé.

« Nous pouvons y allait dit Harry puis il s'avança dans la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette et dit clairement 'hôpital Sainte Mangouste' avant de disparaître.

-Miss Delacour, j'aimerai que vous surveiller Harry dit le professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ferrai de mon mieux répondit elle avant de disparaître elle aussi dans la cheminée. »

Lorsqu' elle arriva à Sainte Mangouste, elle chercha Harry des yeux avant de le trouvé aux comptoirs où il semblait partit dans une discussion houleuse et en effet lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Harry elle pus l'entendre dire.

« Non, je ne suis pas de la famille, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis un ami de leur fils et je voulez les voir c'est tout dit Harry avec humeur.

-Je suis désolé mais seul la famille est autorisée de les voir, je suis désolé mais par les temps qui court nous préférons être prudent en refusant l'accés à des inconnus.

-Des inconnus cria t'il, savait vous qui je suis demanda Harry.

-Non monsieur c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je refuse que vous allier les voir.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, inutile que je vous raconte ma vie dit il tendit que la secrétaire blanchissait en portant ces yeux sur sa cicatrice, alors maintenant que vous savez qui je suis je pense qu'on peut m'autoriser à les voir à moins que vous pensiez que j'ai de mauvaises intentions dit Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Désolé je vous avez pas reconnu comme sa dit la secrétaire, vous pouvez y allait dit elle tendit que Harry partait en compagnie de Fleur.

-La pauvre, je pense qu'elle ne va pas oublier sa rencontre avec le survivant dit Fleur en souriant.

-Et moi je risque pas d'oublier mes 2 rencontres avec Fleur Delacour répondit Harry en rigolant.

-Pourquoi, je n'ai pas était aussi méchante il me semble demanda Fleur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, tu as était pire, la première fois tu as dit à madame Maxime 'Ils viennent de nous dire que ce petit garçon allait participé au tournoi' en appuyant bien sur les mots petit garçon lui dit Harry.

-Oui c'est exact je m'en souvient maintenant dit Fleur en rougissant, ce n'était pas méchant c'est juste avec le stress enfin tu comprend.

-Et la deuxième fois j'ai reçu 2 gifles, mérité certes mais deux gifles qui m'on laisser un souvenir dit Harry en lui montrant son bleu.

-Harry je suis désolé tu le sais je t'ai fait des excuse ce matin, d'ailleurs je remarque que tu n'a pas parlé du bisou de ce matin pour notre troisième rencontre dit Fleur en regardant Harry.

-Je m'en souvenait plus dit Harry en se sentant mal à l'aise. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre des Londubat, Harry ouvrit la porte et vit avec joie qu'il n'y avait aucun médicomage dans la chambre, il entra suivit de Fleur et lança un sort sur la porte.

« Harry que fait on ici ? demanda Fleur.

-Ont est venu soigner deux personnes répondit Harry.

-Les Londubat ? demanda Fleur.

-Oui ont est ici pour Alice et Franck Londubat répondit Harry en s'approchant du lit du couple d'auror.

-Harry tu croit que tu peux faire quelque chose pour eux demanda Fleur.

-Oui, Salazar m'a donné une potion permettant de  
les faire sortir de leur folie répondit Harry en ouvrant les rideaux qui entourait le lit de Franck Londubat. »

Fleur ne posa plus de question à Harry et le regarda faire boire une potion bleu clair à Franck Londubat, puis Harry se dirigea vers la femme qui était couché dans le lit voisin et il refit les même gestes que précédemment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu viens Fleur demanda Harry en regardant Fleur qui était resté aux des lits.

-Tu n'attend pas qu'il se réveille demanda Fleur surprise.

-Je préfère éviter qu'ils me voient répondit Harry en enlevant le sort qu'il avait appliqué sur la porte.

-Pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu'ils te voient alors que tu vient de les soigner demanda Fleur incrédule.

-Pour éviter qu'il sache qui les as sauver, je ne tient pas à faire la une des journaux si tu voit ce que je veux dire répondit Harry en sortant de la pièce.

-Je pense que tu doit être l'une des seules personnes à penser sa dit Fleur.

-A penser quoi demanda Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher pour se tourner vers Fleur.

-Tu doit être la seule personne à fuir les journaliste pour ne pas devenir célèbre, d'autre je pense serait resté pour que tous le monde sache que c'est eux qui avait sauver ces gens alors que toi tu passe dans leur chambre, tu les soigne et ensuite tu repars n'y vu n'y connu, tu est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire dit Fleur.

-Tu sait la célébrité je l'ai déjà dit Harry d'un ton las.  
-Oui mais tu ne l'a cherché pas, moi quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois lors du tournois des 3 sorciers, je pensait voir une personne arrogante et quand ils nous ont dit que tu était le quatrième champion, j'ai pensé qu'il te faisait un cadeau, que tu leurs avait demandé de participé et qu'ils avait accepté mais je me suis vite rendu compte du contraire et je me suis rendu compte que tu était une personne qui avait du cœur et du courage comme lorsque tu as sauvé ma petite sœur lors de la deuxième tache, lorsqu'elle prononça les mots petite sœur une larme coula, elle me manque Harry, ils me manquent tous.

-Je sais Fleur, je suis désolé dit Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Je le hais, je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait pleura Fleur.

-Calme toi Fleur dit Harry en la prenant dans ces bras, je te promets que je les vengerais. »

Fleur se laissa consoler par Harry pendant 5 minutes avant de décider de partir, ils firent le chemin inverse jusqu'à la cheminée ou ils passèrent l'un après l'autre afin de retourner dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

« Déjà de retour demanda le directeur.

-Oui Albus, bon je vais vous laisser car je pense que j'ai cours dit Harry.

-Oui Harry, tu as potion, le cours à commencer il y a 15 minutes et le professeur Rogue t'attent.

-Je vous laisse alors, à bientôt dit Harry.

-Harry avant que tu parte il faut que je te remette ceci dit Albus en lui tendant une lettre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est demanda Harry.

-Une lettre du ministre, tu te rappel au début des vacances quand tu as eu l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie je t'avais dit que le ministre t'écrirai une lettre et bien il l'à fait et comme tu était absent il me l'a donné pour que je te la donne répondit Albus.

-Merci, je vous laisse maintenant sinon je pense que je vais gagner une retenue ce soir dit Harry avant de partir.

-Alors professeur Delacour demanda Albus en se tournant vers Fleur, qu'a fait Harry à Sainte Mangouste.

-Il a rendu visites à des personnes mais je peux vous en dire plus, tous ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il faut que vous lisiez la Gazette demain matin répondit Fleur.

-Je suivrai votre conseil dit Albus en souriant, pour le moment je pense que vous avez un cours de prevu dans 45 minutes alors je vais vous laissez vous préparer.

-Merci professeur Dumbledore, passez une bonne journée dit Fleur avant de partir.

-Elle à déjà bien commencer répondit Albus pour lui-même. »

De son côté, Harry venait d'arriver devant la porte du cachot après avoir fait un détour pour récupérer ces affaires, il frappa sur la porte avant d'entrer.  
A son entré tout le monde le regarda, les Serpentard souriaient déjà de la punition que Harry allait surement recevoir tandis que les Gryffondor ce demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait que maintenant en cours.

« Excusez moi professeur, j'avait une affaire urgente à régler dit Harry en avançant vers le bureau du professeur Rogue.

-Je sait Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'en as parlé, vous pouvez rejoindre votre place je viendrai vous voir dans un instant répondit le professeur Rogue. »

La classe fut surprise par la réponse du professeur de potion, les Serpentard ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter n'avait pas de punition tandis que les Gryffondor ce demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas perdu de points. Harry de son côté alla directement s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione étant donné que c'était la seule place qu'il restait, il se trouvait juste devant la table de Ron et de Neville, tandis que Hermione le regardais s'asseoir le professeur Rogue s'avança vers lui.

« Potter comme je l'ai dit aux autres en début de cours, cette année sera très difficile et les potions demander beaucoup plus minutieuse que celle de l'année dernière donc je vous demande un travail exemplaire, est ce compris ? demanda Rogue.

-Oui professeur répondit Harry.

-Aujourd'hui nous commençons par la potion 'Poussos', qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur cette potion demanda le professeur tandis que les Serpentard affichait un sourire satisfait en pensant que Harry ne connaissait pas la réponse.

-Tandis qu'Hermione leva la main afin de répondre, Harry répondit calmement. La potion 'Poussos' permet de faire repousser les os et je peux vous dire par expérience ou plutôt par l'inexpérience du professeur Lockhart que cela est très douloureux dit Harry en affichant un demi sourire.

-Excellente réponse Potter avec des commentaires personnels très intéressant, 5 points pour Gryffondor, est maintenant à vos chaudron, les ingrédient sont écrit au tableau, vous avez 2 heures dit le professeur Rogue avant de retourner à son bureau. »

Harry passa ces deux heures à préparer sa potion ou plutôt 30 minutes étant donné que Salazar lui avait donné toutes les astuces pour préparer les potions plus rapidement sans pour autant qu'elle soit de moins bonne qualité.

« Potter, pourquoi ne préparez vous pas votre potion demanda Rogue en voyant que Harry ne s'occuper plus de sa potion.

-Elle est terminé professeur répondit Harry tandis qu'Hermione lui lancer un regard désespérer.

-Voyons sa dit Rogue en regardant le chaudron d'Harry. »

Tandis que le professeur regardait son chaudron, Harry regarda Hermione et lui fit signe avec la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, signe auxquels elle répondit par un petit sourire, mais le professeur Rogue le rappela.

« Potter, il semblerai que les vacances vous ai étaient profitable, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous accordez un O pour cette préparation parfaite de la potion 'Poussos' et en attendant que vos petit camarades termine la leur, j'aimerai bien que vous veniez à mon bureau afin que nous parlions.

-Bien professeur répondit Harry en se levant. »

Harry passa la fin du cours à parler avec Rogue de ces cours de potion qu'il avait suivit et le professeur Rogue semblait très intéressé par ce qu'Harry lui disait.

« Vous dites qu'on peut raccourcir la préparation de certaines potions.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est ce que j'ai fait pour cette potion.

-Remarquable dit le professeur Rogue. »

Le professeur Rogue lui donna ensuite le programme de l'année avec les différentes potions qu'ils allaient préparé jusqu'au moment ou Rogue lui demanda.

« Potter, quand voulez vous commencer vos préparations de potion.

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend de mon emploi du temps dit Harry.

-Potter on se fout pas mal de votre emploi du temps alors que vous avez en votre possession des potions qui pourrai nous fournir des alliés dans cette guerre qui s'annonce. »

Harry était surpris par la phrase de son professeur, l'entendre dire qu'il était de son côté le surprenais, lui qui pensait que son professeur était du côté de Voldemort, il avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était de leur côté et c'est avec un petite sourire qu'il répondit.

« Dans ce cas commençons ce soir, à 20h cela vous convient professeur.

-Parfait Potter, maintenant regagner votre place, le cours est bientôt fini. »

Harry regagna sa place et passa les dernière minute du cours à regarder Hermione préparé sa potion, elle était en sueur à force de remuer son chaudron, puis la cloche sonna, il ramassa ces affaires et attendit qu'Hermione et Ron fassent de même avant de sortir du cachot ou il eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que Malfoy l'attendait avec ces 2 gorilles, pas qu'il est peur mais il aurait préférer que le blond le laisse tranquille.

« Alors le balafré, comment va ton cher parrain, oh excuse moi c'est vrai il est mort lança le blond en rigolant.

-Et toi la fouine, tu as pas encore rejoint ton mangemort de père à Azkaban répondit Harry très calmement.

-Potter tu va regretter dit Malfoy en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Harry. Alors Potter il semblerai que tu sois moins rapide qu'avant.

-Par contre toi tu es toujours aussi bête qu'avant répondit Harry en regardant le blond devant lui tandis que Hermione et Ron venaient de sortir leur baguette.

-Oh mais regardait qui vole au secours de Potter commença Malfoy, Weasmoche et la sang de b….. mais il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

-Alors Malfoy on a perdu sa langue lança Ron.

-……………………………………..

- Finite Incatatem lança Harry en sortant sa baguette avant de tourner le dos.

-Potter tu vas le regretter dit Malfoy.

-Malfoy si tu ne veux pas recevoir plus qu'un 'Silencio' je te conseille de garder tes distances répondit Harry avant de s'en aller. Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours demanda Harry à Hermione.

-Tiens ton emploi du temps répondit elle en lui tendant un parchemin.

-Merci Hermione dit Harry en lui souriant, alors métamorphose pendant 2 heures puis on as 2 heures pour manger, après ont as 1 heure d'histoire de la magie et 3 heures de défense contre les forces du mal, bonne journée en perspective dit Harry en regardant Ron qui tenait la main d'Hermione. Qu'est ce que tu en pense mon vieux.

-A part les potions et l'histoire de la magie, le reste est assez intéressant répondit Ron.

-Harry comment tu as fait pour préparer ta potion aussi rapidement et aussi pour lancer un sort à Malfoy alors que tu n'avait pas ta baguette demanda Hermione qui n'oser pas regarder Harry.

-Je vous expliquerait tous demain après avoir lu la Gazette du sorcier répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi après avoir la Gazette du sorcier demanda Ron.

-Car je serait disposer à vous parlez de ce que j'ai fait cet été après les bonnes nouvelle de demain matin répondit Harry.

-Mais ont pourra pas attendre demain dit Ron tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait signe de se taire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, il est irrécupérable dit Harry en rigolant suivit par Hermione.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait demanda Ron.

-Hermione voulait te faire comprendre par ce signe de tête qu'il fallait pas me brusquer ou alors je ne dirai rien du tout n'est ce pas Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-C'est bien sa Harry répondit Hermione en souriant.

-Je ne te dirai qu'une chose pour te faire patienter, je suis un animagus dit Harry.

-Et tu te transformes en quoi demanda Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Finalement vous allait bien ensemble dit Harry en rigolant.

-Ont attendra demain dit Hermione en embrassant Ron pour pas qu'il fasse de remarque. »

Le trio se rendit jusqu'à la classe du professeur McGonagall qui les attendait.

« Avant de commencer ce cours, je tiens à vous préciser que si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est qu'ont vous jugent apte à passer aux cours de métamorphose de niveau ASPIC, je tiens à vous préciser que nous n'allons plus nous amuser à changer un rat en verre ou d'autres chose dans ce genre, nous allons commencer la transformation de petit objet en animal plus gros, par exemple aujourd'hui vous devrez vous essayer de transformer une feuille de parchemin en hiboux ou chouette. Je pense que vous comprenez la difficulté de cette tache car l'animal demandé est beaucoup plus gros que l'objet proposé mais ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas, très peu d'élèves y sont parvenus du premier coups. Pour finir je voudrait féliciter Hermione Granger et Harry Potter qui sont les 2 seules élèves de cette classe à avoir obtenus la mention Optimal à leur épreuve et j'attend d'eux un travail sérieux dit elle en les regardant fixement.

-Oui professeur répondirent les 2 concernés.

-Bien nous allons commencer, monsieur Weasley distribué à chacun de vos camarades une feuille de parchemin dit le professeur en tendant un boite à Ron. La formule est 'Animalis ' mais la formule ne fait pas tout, il faut que vous vous concentrez sur l'animal que vous voulez faire apparaître et je vous prévient que toute personne faisant apparaître un animal autre qu'un hiboux aura à faire à moi dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, maintenant au travail finit elle. »

Ron fit le tour de la classe avec sa boite de verre avant de finir par Hermione, Harry et lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Harry observé ces amis et il souriait devant l'énervement de Ron, ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à obtenir mieux qu'un parchemin avec des plumes tandis que Hermione avait réussi à avoir un parchemin qui se déplacé sur deux pattes ce qui valut 10 point à Gryffondor.

« Tu n'essaye pas Harry demanda Hermione.

-Si je vais essayer répondit Harry. »

Harry leva sa baguette et dit clairement 'Animalis' et sous les yeux ébahit d'Hermione, le parchemin se transforma en

« Hedwige dit Hermione ce qui fit retourner le professeur McGonagall.

-Monsieur Potter dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Harry, pourrai je savoir ce que fait votre chouette dans cette classe.

-Professeur, ce n'est pas ma chouette, c'est sa représentation magique dit Harry.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussit le sort demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-Oui répondit Harry, vous voulez que je vous montre ?

-Si vous voulez, monsieur Potter dit McGonagall.

-'Animalis' dit Harry en abaissant sa baguette sur une feuille de parchemin qui se transforma en Hedwige.

-Bravo Potter, 30 points pour Gryffondor dit le professeur McGonagall en caressant la chouette, vous pouvez essayer de transformer votre parchemin en un animal plus gros, celui de votre choix mais il faut qu'il soit inoffensif.

-Bien professeur dit Harry en faisant disparaître les deux chouettes d'un mouvement de baguette. »

Harry passa le reste du temps de cours à aidé ces amis, ceux ci obtenaient de meilleurs résultat qu'au début mais ne réussissaient pas encore à transformé entièrement leur animal. Hermione demanda plusieurs fois à Harry d'essayer de transformer son parchemin en animal plus gros mais celui-ci refusait de montrer à tous le monde qu'il pouvait transformer n'importe qu'elle objet en animal jusqu'au moment ou Malfoy réussit à transformer son parchemin en hiboux.

« Alors Potter, tu voit il n'y as pas que toi qu'y peux y arriver et je suis sur que je peux transformer ce bout de papier en n'importe quel animal lança Malfoy. »

Harry n'avait pas voulu montrer à tout le monde ce qu'il pouvait faire mais il voulait que Malfoy se trouve ridicule.

« Regarde bien Malfoy dit Harry en se levant et en lui montrant deux parchemin 'Animalis'. »

La première feuille de parchemin se transforma petit à petit pour devenir un cerf, mais pas n'importe quel cerf, la copie conforme de Cornedrue.

« Celui-ci était assez simple je doit dire dit Harry d'un ton ironique, puis il leva sa baguette vers le deuxième parchemin et dit 'Animalis'. »

Et sous les yeux ébahit des élèves mais aussi du professeur McGonagall, le parchemin se transforma en une magnifique licorne tandis que Harry reprit sa place. Cette démonstration de force permis à Gryffondor de regagner 30 points et à Harry de gagner un rendez vous avec le professeur McGonagall à la fin du cours. La fin du cours arriva rapidement, entre temps Hermione avait réussit grâce aux conseils de Harry à transformé son parchemin en un hiboux qui ressemblé légèrement à Coq. Harry rejoignit le professeur McGonagall tendit qu'Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans le couloir.

« Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry demanda McGonagall.

-Bien sûr répondit Harry.

-Il semblerait que votre niveau en métamorphose soit plus élevé que je le croyais dit McGonagall.

-C'est normal professeur, c'est dû à mon entraînement répondit Harry.

-Je le sait Harry, ce qui m'étonne c'est le fait que vous arriver à métamorphosé un parchemin en une licorne qui est un animal magique et je peut vous dire que moi-même est du mal à faire une telle métamorphose, alors que vous Harry vous l'avez fait en faisant aucun effort comme ci c'était naturel dit McGonagall en observant son élève.

-Disons que je garde quelque petit secret pour moi répondit Harry.

-C'est votre choix, mais je pense que vous possédez une grande force magique, d'ailleurs d'autres sorciers le pense dit McGonagall, sinon je voulais vous dire que votre interdiction de quidditch à était annulé et que par conséquent vous devenez le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Ce serait un honneur pour moi, mais je préfère laisser ma place de capitaine à quelqu'un d'autre répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi demanda McGonagall incrédule.

-Parce que je pense que cette place devrait revenir à une autre personne qui est plus disposé à ce rôle répondit Harry.

-A qui pensait vous Harry.

-Je pense que Ronald Weasley et plus disposé que moi et en plus il connaît parfaitement ce sport qu'il pratique depuis sa plus jeune enfance répondit Harry.

-Dans ce cas vous demanderez à monsieur Weasley de me rejoindre dans mon bureau après les cours ce soir, vous pouvez allait mangé Harry et encore bravo pour votre prestation d'aujourd'hui.

-Merci professeur répondit Harry en sortant de la salle de classe pour rejoindre Hermione et Ron.

-Alors que te voulais le professeur McGonagall demanda Ron.

-Elle m'a dit que je pouvais rejouer au quidditch répondit Harry.

-C'est super dit Ron.

-D'ailleurs elle veut te voir ce soir après les cours dans son bureau répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas mentit Harry. »

Harry alla manger en compagnie de ces deux amis, ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, Hermione demander qu'elle sort ils allaient apprendre en DCFM, Ron lui demander à Harry qui allait gagner la coupe de quidditch. A la fin du repas, Hermione et Ron partirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor tandis que Harry sortit se promener dans le parc. L'heure du cours d'histoire de la magie arriva est Harry partit en cours en se disant qu'il allait dormir une heure mais au contraire il resta réveillé pendant tous le cours, car le professeur Binns avait décidé cette année en vue du retour de Voldemort de revenir sur les actes de Voldemort. L'heure de cours passa rapidement pour Harry qui aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps pour en savoir plus sur le seigneur des ténèbres surtout que le professeur Binns ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose. Il avait juste expliquer comment était Voldemort pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, ce que Harry connaissait déjà suite à sa rencontre avec le souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor lors de sa 2ème année. Ce que voulait savoir Harry c'était comment Voldemort avait sombrer dans la folie meurtrière, c'est donc sur ces pensées qu'Harry entra en cours de DCFM, il pris place à la table se trouvant devant le bureau de Fleur en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, une fois tous le monde installés, le professeur Delacour pris la parole.  
« Bonjour à tous, comme vous devez tous le savoir je suis le professeur Delacour, cette année ne se déroulera pas comme les autres année car nous allons vous préparez à ce qui vous attend dehors. Je sais que le professeur Binns vous explique comment celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est arrivé aux pouvoirs avant de que les choses ne tourne mal pour lui dit Fleur en regardant Harry, c'est pour cela que je vais vous apprendre à vous defendre contre son armée. Vous devez savoir que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas entouré que de mangemorts mais qu'il compte aussi des créatures terrifiantes et très cruels parmis ces rangs. C'est pour cela que vous apprendrez à vous défendre contre les détraqueurs, les loups garou, les géants, les manticores, les chimères et les serpents. Avez-vous des questions demanda Fleur.

-Comment feront nous pour combattre ces créatures demanda Neville.

-Grâce à un épouvantard répondit Fleur.

-Et pourquoi apprendre à ce défendre que contre les créatures qui ce sont alliés aux seigneur des ténèbres au lieu d'apprendre des sorts pour ce défendre contre les mangemort ou même le seigneur des ténèbres, étant donné que vous êtes professeur vous devriez pouvoir nous apprendre à les repousser dit Malfoy en souriant. »

Fleur fut déstabilisé parce que venait de dire Malfoy, comment elle pourrait leur apprendre à ce défendre contre les mangemort ou même le seigneur des ténèbre alors que sa famille était morte sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, à la pensé de sa famille le regard de Fleur s'assombri ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry qui compris rapidement le problème de Fleur.

« -Professeur Delacour, je suppose qu'il y a un épouvantard dans l'armoire qui se trouve derrière vous demanda Harry en se levant. »

Fleur ne répondit pas à Harry trop occupé à revivre la terrible scène ou sa famille avait périt mais lui fit signe de la tête pour approuvé ces dires.

« Dans ce cas, viens par là Malfoy dit Harry en se rapprochant de Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux le balafré répondit le blond en se levant.

-Je vais exaucer ton voeux répondit Harry en attrapant le bras de Malfoy.

-Lâche moi Potter, qu'est ce que tu vas faire demanda le blond en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Harry. »

En fait cette question tous dans la classe se la poser, tous voulaient savoir ce qu'Harry voulait à Malfoy et surtout pourquoi Harry faisait cela tandis que le professeur Delacour venait de s'asseoir sur sa chaise d'un air absent, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Harry était en train de traîner Malfoy jusqu'à l'armoire, jusqu'au moment ou Pansy Parkinson cria.

« Professeur, il faut arrêter Potter, il est en train de faire du mal à Drago. »

Cette phrase eu pour effet de faire revenir le professeur Delacour sur terre, elle regarda la classe qui regardai quelque chose derrière elle, en se retournant elle pu voir Harry et Malfoy devant l'armoire. Harry tenait Malfoy avec une main à côté de lui tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette dans l'autre.

« Harry que fait tu demanda Fleur en avançant vers Harry et Malfoy.

-N'avance pas, il va avoir ce qu'il voulait dit Harry avant de rajouter je suis désolé Fleur et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement, Harry ouvrit l'armoire ou en sortit..

**Chapitre 10 : Petit duel et explications.**

Voldemort.

A la vue du mage noir tous les élèves se levèrent et se mirent au fond de la classe. Fleur de son côté avait entendu la phrase qu'avait murmuré Harry mais lorsqu'elle vit sortir l'assassin de sa famille elle ne pu faire un seul mouvement, son regard était braqué sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Malfoy de son côté ne rigolait plus du tout au contraire, il avait envie de partir le plus vite possible, il regarda Potter pour voir sa réaction et du s'avouer que ce garçon était impressionnant, comment pouvait t'il restait de marbre devant le seigneur des ténèbres mais Harry le fit sortir de ces pensées.

« Malfoy, il me semble que tu as demandé à Fleur comment te défendre contre les mangemorts ou Voldemort, toute la classe frissonna sauf quelques Gryffondor, et bien moi je t'offre un duel contre un faux Voldemort certes mais je peux te dire qu'il à le même esprit alors en garde dit Harry.

-Potter, laisse moi partir dit Malfoy d'un ton suppliant.

-Si tu ne te sent pas capable de l'affronter je peux le transformer en un mangemort que tu connaît bien dit Harry en souriant.

-Potter, je ne veux pas, ni lui en montrant Voldemort ni mon père dit Malfoy.

-Potter, laisse le partir et affronte moi dit une voix glaciale.

-Voldemort, personne ne t'affrontera, ni moi ni Malfoy, je voulais juste qu'il me supplie pour le mal qu'il a fait à Fleur dit Harry d'une voix forte.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme sa siffla Voldemort.

-Non, je ne fuirai pas, tu va retourner dans le placard dit Harry en sortant sa baguette mais il fut surpris par le double de Voldemort qui lui lança un 'Doloris' qu'il ne pus éviter, alors que ces camarades de classe criaient, lui ne bougea pas d'un poil et continua à regarder Voldemort dans les yeux avant de lancer 'Expelliarmus' »

Le double de Voldemort reçu le sort et alla s'écraser dans le placard qu'Harry referma. Tous le regardait d'un air ahuri, Fleur elle n'avait toujours pas bouger et fixer l'armoire que venait de fermer Harry.

« Fleur dit il en s'approchant, ce n'est rien ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

-Pourquoi as tu fait sortir l'épouvantard sous sa forme demanda Fleur qui fixait toujours l'armoire.

-Pour que Malfoy regrette ce qu'il t'a dit dit Harry.

-Sa ne te regarde pas, je sais me défendre toute seule je n'ai pas besoin de toi répondit Fleur d'un ton méchant.

-Je suis désolé Fleur, je crois que je ne vais pas assister à ton cours dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non ne pars pas cria Fleur, tu assiste au cours et après ont en parlera. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il fit demi tour et il s'essaya à sa place tandis que tous les autres élèves faisait pareil, Harry ne fut pas attentif au cours malgré le fait que parler de l'armée de Voldemort lui plaisait, le fait que Fleur lui est dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour se défendre lui avait fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'il le laissait paraître.

« Pourquoi elle m'a dit sa se répété Harry pour lui-même mais Hermione et Ron avaient entendu ce qu'Harry venaient de dire et ils étaient attristé pour leur ami. »

Harry passa les 3 heures de cours à attendre la sonnerie, pour savoir ce que Fleur avait à lui dire. A la sonnerie Fleur demanda aux élèves de lire le chapitre sur les détraqueurs pour le prochain cours. Tous les élèves sortirent en silence sauf Harry qui resta assis à sa place en fixant Fleur qui elle accompagné les derniers élèves jusqu'à la sortie avant de fermer la porte derrière le dernier élève. Elle se retourna vers Harry et il pus voir une larme coulait, déstabilisé par cette vision Harry lui demanda.

« Il y a un problème Fleur.

-Je suis désolé Harry pour ce que je t'ai dit, mais avec Malfoy qui me rappel que j'ai était incapable de défendre ma famille et toi qui fait sortir l'épouvantard sous la forme de l'assassin de ma famille, je suis complètement perdu répondit Fleur en se jetant dans les bras d'Harry.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé répondit Harry, je n'aurai pas du faire sortir l'épouvantard sous la forme de Voldemort, mais je voulais que Malfoy regrette ce qu'il t'a dit, tu sait je te considère comme mon amie et tu sait que je protège beaucoup mes amis parce que Voldemort veut me faire souffrir en les torturant ou en les tuants et je sait pas si je pourrai relever la tête s'il venait à s'en prendre à Hermione, Ron ou toi.

-Harry, pourquoi voudrait il s'en prendre à tes amis demanda Fleur.

-Tu ne connaît pas la prophétie répondit Harry.

-Je sais juste que c' est pour cette raison que tu t'es rendu au ministère cet été, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient dit Fleur.

-Moi non plus, je sait juste qu'elle concerné, Voldemort et moi-même mentit Harry.

-Je vais pas t'embeter plus longtemps, je te demande juste de m'excuser dit Fleur en l'embrassant sur la joue droite, et tache de te souvenir de ce baiser dit Fleur.

-Je m'en souviendrai répondit Harry en sortant de la classe. »

En sortant de la classe, il pu voir Hermione qui l'attendait mais aussi et à sa grande surprise Malfoy, qui semblait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait la Malfoy demanda Harry sur un ton dur.

-Potter je voulais te parler répondit le blond d'une voix mal assuré.

-Je t'écoute répondit Harry impatient de savoir ce que lui voulais Malfoy.

-Voilà j'aimerai qu'on arrête nos querelles dit Malfoy.

-Je suis d'accord, on arrête nos querelles, ce qui veut dire, qu'il n'y aura plus d'insulte, plus de coup dans le dos ou autres stratagème, en clair tu m'oublies et moi je fais pareille. On est bien d'accord ? demanda Harry.

-Pour ma pars, je suis d'accord mais je me porte pas garants pour les autres élèves de ma maison répondit Malfoy.

-Tans que tu ne leur demande pas de m'attaquer il n'y a pas de problème mais par contre je peux te promettre que si tu te moque de moi, tu risque de le regretter dit Harry.

-Je tiendrai ma parole répondit Malfoy.

-Dans ce cas je suis d'accord dit Harry en lui tendant sa main.

-Moi aussi répondis Malfoy en serrant la main d'Harry.

-Cette poignée de main ne signifie pas que nous sommes ami dit Harry, cela veut seulement dire que notre relation sera moins tendue, nous sommes d'accord demanda Harry.

-Nous sommes d'accord Potter dit Malfoy en partant.

-Eh bien si on m'avait dit que je verrait un jour Harry Potter serrait la main de Drago Malfoy je croit que je n'y aurai pas cru dit Hermione en souriant.

-Moi non plus répondit Harry mais que veut tu, notre monde change donc les gens aussi.

-Tu as sûrement raison dit Hermione en réfléchissant.

-Où est Ron demanda Harry.

-Il est parti voir le professeur McGonagall, comme tu lui avait dit répondit Hermione.

-Je pense qu'il va revenir très heureux dit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, il faudra que tu attende son retour répondit Harry en souriant.

-Harry est ce que je peux te poser une question demanda Hermione.

-Je t'écoute répondit Harry.

-Comment tu as fait pour résister au 'Doloris' demanda Hermione qui semblait inquiète.

-Les réponses viendront demain après la lecture de la Gazette répondit Harry.

-J'ai eu si peur dit Hermione en se jetant dans ces bras.

-C'est une obsession pour vous les filles de vous jeter dans mes bras demanda Harry en souriant de plus belle.

-Je sait pas pourquoi il y as beaucoup de fille qui se jette dans tes bras demanda Hermione.

-Non, enfin oui eh en fait depuis mon retour sa doit être la 4ème fois qu'une fille se jette dans mes bras répondit Harry.

-Et qui était les 3 premières demanda Hermione intéressé.

- La première je ne la connais pas très bien mais c'est un très bon souvenir, c'était quand je suis revenue à Poudlard, quand j'ai montré mon visage à Albus pour qu'il baisse sa baguette, elle ma sauté dans les bras, je croit qu'elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, tu la connaît peut être demanda Harry en souriant à une Hermione toute rouge.

-Et les deux autres demanda Hermione.

-La 2ème s'appelle Fleur Delacour c'était le même jour que la première, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras après m'avoir frappé dit Harry.

-Et la 3ème demanda Hermione avide de savoir.

-la 3ème elle s'appelle Fleur Delacour et c'était il y a 5 minutes dit Harry.

-Tu veux dire que Fleur c'est jetés dans tes bras pendant que vous discutiez.

-Oui c'est exactement sa, elle m'a demandé de la pardonner pour ce qu'elle m'avait dit et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras dit Harry.

-Tu lui as pardonner demanda Hermione.

-Bien sur que je lui est pardonné répondit Harry. »

Hermione et Harry regagnèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor, où ils commencèrent leur devoir jusqu'au retour de Ron qui semblait fou de joie, il s'avança vers eux et leur dit.

« Harry, Hermione devinez ce que viens de me dire le professeur McGonagall.

-Je peux te répondre dans 5 minutes dit Harry.

-Pourquoi dans 5 minutes demanda Ron.

-Le temps d'aller chercher un livre de divination et une boule de cristal il va me falloir 2 minutes et ensuite il va me falloir au moins 3 minutes pour essayer de déchiffrer ce que j'y aurai vu, donc d'ici 5 minutes je devrai être capable de te dire ce que t'a dit le professeur McGonagall répondit Harry avant de rire, bien vite imiter par Hermione.

-Très drôle Harry, non mais sérieusement dit Ron en essayant de calmer ces 2 amis qui riaient, je suis sur que vous me croirait jamais.

-Dit toujours dit Hermione.

-Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor dit Ron d'un ton triomphant.

-Mais c'est super répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser pour le féliciter.

-Félicitation mon vieux, excuse moi, félicitation mon capitaine répondit Harry en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Rompez répondit Ron, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je sait que tu aurai bien voulu avoir ce rôle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur McGonagall me l'avait proposer mais j'ai refusé répondit Harry.

-Tu veux dire que tu était le capitaine de l'équipe et que tu as refusé, pourquoi demanda Ron qui semblait ne pas en croire ces oreilles.

-Tu le seras demain pourquoi j'ai refusé ce poste et tu comprendra mon choix et de toute façon tu fera un meilleur capitaine que moi dit Harry.

-J'en suis pas sur répondit Ron.

-Si tu seras le meilleur et tu sais pourquoi demanda Harry.

-Non mais je sent que tu va me le dire répondit Ron.

-Finalement Ron je croit que tu aurai pu avoir le troisième œil tu commence à ressentir ce que les gens vont te dire dit Harry en rigolant bien vite imiter par Hermione et Ron. Franchement Ron, tu seras meilleur car tu connais ce sport depuis que tu es gamin alors que moi je connais ce sport que depuis mes 11 ans et en plus tu suis très attentivement le championnat, donc tu connaît des tactiques très élaboré, voilà pourquoi tu sera meilleur que moi.

-Oui mais toi tu est un excellent joueur, tu réalise des figures que même des joueurs professionnel n'arrive pas à réalisé comme la feinte de Wronski dit Ron.

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis un bon joueur que je serai un bon entraîneur, et puis je pourrai toujours t'expliquer comment réaliser quelques nouvelles figures dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Harry continua ces devoirs tous seul car Hermione et Ron étaient parti ce promener en amoureux. Après avoir terminer ces devoirs il discuta longuement avec Ginny et Dean, puis il partait manger. Sur le chemin il croisa un groupe de filles qui le dévora du regard, puis il croisa Cho, Harry ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, pour lui ce n'était qu'une amie mais il se douter qu'avec son nouveau physique et avec l'engouement que les filles avait pour lui, Cho ne resterait pas indifférente.

« Bonjour Harry dit Cho en lui lançant son plus beau sourire. »

Harry se maudit intérieurement, lui qui penser que Cho le laisserait tranquille, le sourire qu'elle venait de lui lancer lui présager le contraire.

« Bonjour Cho répondit Harry qui attendait la suite.

-Comment tu vas Harry, cela fait un moment que je n'est pas eu l'occasion de te parler dit Cho.

-Je vais bien répondit Harry.

-Harry je regrette ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière, avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que tu avait raison, Marietta n'aurai pas du nous dénoncer dit Cho.

-Nous en avons déjà parler quand nous avons rompu il me semble dit Harry.

-Oui mais je voulais te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour ce que tu m'a dit, je veux bien te pardonner et pourquoi pas recommencer notre relation comme avant dit Cho. »

-Cho je suis désolé mais plus rien ne sera comme avant dit Harry.

-Je sais que tu as changé mais moi aussi, je suis plus celle que j'étais l'année dernière dit Cho.

-Cho, je ne veux pas reprendre notre relation, j'ai besoin d'être seul dit Harry.

-Tu as besoin d'être seul mais tu restes avec Granger répondit Cho d'une voix ou on ressentait la jalousie.

-Ce n'est qu'une amie, rien de plus, nous avons déjà parler l'année dernière il  
me semble répondit Harry agacer.

-Une amie qui se jette dans tes bras lorsqu'elle te voit répondit Cho.

-Et alors quand tu est contente de revoir un garçon tu ne lui saute pas dans les bras peut être répondit Harry.

-Si mais ce n'est pas pareil se défendit Cho.

-C'est exactement la même chose et si tu avait était plus attentive tu aurai remarqué qu'Hermione sort avec Ron Weasley dit Harry.

-Je ne le savait pas dit Cho.

-Alors soit on reste ami ou soit ce n'est plus la peine de m'adressé la parole dit Harry.

-On reste ami dit Cho et peut être qu'on pourra reprendre notre relation un peu plus tard.

-Ne compte pas trop dessus répondit Harry en partant vers la grande salle. »

Arriver dans la grande salle, Harry rejoignit ces amis qui étaient déjà attablé et mangea son repas en silence. A la fin du dîner il remonta dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.

« On fait une partie d'échec mon vieux demanda Ron.

-Désolé mais je doit rejoindre le professeur Rogue dans les cachots répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi demanda Hermione, il ne t'a pas donner de retenue.

-Il me donne des cours de rattrapage mentit Harry.

-Mais ce matin tu as obtenue un O dit Hermione.

-Un coup de chance, bon il faut que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard dit Harry en prenant le livre que lui avait donner Salazar. »

Harry passa 2 heures en compagnie du professeur Rogue à parler des différentes potions que contenait le livre de Salazar. Harry fut déçu de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas commencer le jours même les potions car il fallait des ingrédients très rares pour chacune des potions et le professeur Rogue ne les posséder pas. Ils passèrent les deux heures à écrire les ingrédients que le professeur Rogne devait se procurer puis ils avaient établit une liste pour savoir par qu'elle potion il allait commencer et comme Harry s'en douter c'est la potion Tue-Loup de Salazar qu'ils effectueraient en premier. En sortant des cachots, Harry se dirigea vers la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner comme il l'avait promis aux fondateurs. Il retourna à son dortoir que vers 1 heure du matin et il s'endormit rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Harry rêva de lui en compagnie de Sirius se vengeant de Bellatrix Lestrange. Au petit matin il se leva vers les 6 heures, il s'habilla et sortit dans le parc afin de courir. Au bout d'une demi heure il vit arriver vers lui une silhouette qu'il ne pus distinguer, puis petit à petit il reconnu Fleur qui se dirigeai vers lui en courant.

« Bonjour Harry dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

-Bonjour Fleur, que fait tu ici, je n'est pas retiré mon maillot pourtant dit Harry en souriant.

-Je sait mais je voulais savoir si je pouvait courir avec toi demanda Fleur.

-Si tu veux dit Harry en repartant dans son footing. »

Harry dû réduire son allure pour que Fleur puisse le suivre, il courut encore 30 minutes en compagnie de Fleur sous le regard d'admiratrice poster aux bords du lac.

« Je te remercie d'avoir ralentit l'allure pour que je puisse te suivre dit Fleur.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon ce n'est pas la vitesse qui compte, mais le temps pendant lequel tu peux courir répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant demanda Fleur se doutant que Harry n'allait pas lui répondre franchement.

-Je peut pas t'en parler ici répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

-Allons dans mon appartement dit Fleur.

-Fleur il faut que je prenne une douche et que je me change dit Harry.

-J'ai une salle de bain répondit Fleur.

-Et pour mes vêtements dit Harry.

-Je pense qu'avec l'entraînement que tu as reçu tu dois être capable de faire apparaître des vêtements, sinon je le ferrais dit Fleur.

-D'accord je te suis répondit Harry. »

Harry suivit Fleur en direction de son appartement, il se demandait s'il devait lui dire mais après tout, il avait confiance en elle, il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner pour soigner les Londubat. Ces sur ces pensées qu'il entra dans l'appartement de Fleur.

« Où se trouve ta salle de bain demanda Harry.

-C'est cet porte dit Fleur en lui montrant une porte au fond de la pièce.

-Je me dépêche dit Harry. »

Harry pris sa douche en vitesse, fit apparaître son uniforme de Poudlard et ressortit pour rejoindre Fleur qui l'attendait assise sur un fauteuil. Elle fit signe à Harry de prendre place sur le fauteuil en face et lui servit une tasse de thé avec quelques gâteaux.

« Fleur, je voudrai que tu me promette de ne pas répéter ce que je vais te dire dit Harry.

-Bien sur Harry, tu peux compter sur moi répondit Fleur.

-Eh bien comme tu le sait déjà je me suis rendu au ministère afin de récupérer une prophétie qui concerne Voldemort et moi-même, mais comme tu doit le savoir cette prophétie c'est brisée et personne ne l'a entendu, sauf que cette prophétie n'était qu'une copie dit Harry.

-Comment demanda Fleur.

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui possède la vraie et il me l'a fait écouter dans son bureau, grâce à sa pensine dit Harry.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit demanda Fleur.

- « Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… », en résumer moi dit Harry.

-Par Merlin dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai dit Fleur.

-Malheuresement c'est bien vrai, cette prophétie était destiné à 2 personnes, moi et Neville Londubat mais Voldemort ma choisit et il ma marqué comme son égal, voilà tu c'est tout, tu comprend pourquoi je cours tout les matin dit Harry.

-Oui je comprend, je suis désolé Harry dit Fleur.

-Tu n'a pas à l'être ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il m'a choisit répondit Harry.

-Sache que si tu as besoin, je suis là dit Fleur.

-C'est gentil Fleur mais je mènerai cette bataille seul, trop de personne que j'aimai sont mort par ma faute alors je préfère laisser mes amis loin de cette guerre dit Harry, maintenant on pourrai peut être aller dans la grande salle, j'ai hâte de lire la gazette dit Harry en souriant.

-Moi aussi dit Fleur. »

Harry rejoignit ces amis dans la grande salle pendant que Fleur aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Dire que Harry était pressé de recevoir la gazette était un euphémisme, il bouillonnait d'impatience, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers le plafond pour voir si les hiboux arrivaient. Après 5 minute qu'il paru des heures pour Harry les premier hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la grande salle, un hiboux vint se poser devant Harry qui le libera rapidement du journal tout en le payant. Harry regarda le premier titre et un sourire étira ces lèvres, il se sentant observé il tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et il pus voir le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Fleur et Albus lui sourire auquel il répondit par un signe de tête.

« Tiens Hermione dit Harry en lui tendant le journal tu me fait la lecture s'il te plait.

-Bien sur répondit celle-ci pressée de savoir qu'elle évènement Harry attendait depuis la veille.

« Miracle à Sainte Mangouste

Hier matin vers 8 heures 30, le médicomages John Silver à eu l'agréable surprise de trouver les patients Franck et Alice Londubat en train de discuter dans leur chambre. Pensant qu'ils délirés, Mr Silver s'est approché pour les recoucher et c'est à ce moment la que Franck Londubat lui as demander ce que lui est sa femme faisaient à Sainte Mangouste. Surpris par cette question Mr Silver à effectué différents teste sur le couple Londubat afin de savoir s'ils étaient toujours malades et au vu des résultats en as conclu que Alice et Franck Londubat étaient sortit d'affaire. « C'est un miracle a-t-il déclaré, personne atteint de folie à cause de nombreux 'Doloris' n'avait réussit à sortir de leur folie ». Tandis que tous le monde conclu cette guérison par un miracle nous pensons plutôt que cette guérison provient d'une personne très connue du nom de Harry Potter. En effet la secrétaire de l'hôpital nous as informé que hier matin vers 8 heures Harry Potter accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde auraient demandé à rendre visite aux couple Londubat, la secrétaire aurait d'abord refusé car elle ne l'avait pas reconnut, malgré le fait qu'il est dit qu'il était un ami de Neville Londubat fils de Franck et Alice Londubat. « Il a changé, ce n'est plus le jeune homme que vous montriez en photo l'année dernière, il est beaucoup plus grand avec les cheveux plus long ». Harry Potter lui aurait montré sa cicatrice lui prouvant ce qui il était et se serait diriger vers la chambre des Londubat. Il serait reparti 5 minutes plus tard toujours en compagnie de la jeune femme blonde. Qu'est ce qu'il a pu faire pendant ces 5 minutes dans la chambre des Londubat, sa on l'ignore mais sachez monsieur Potter que si vous désirez soigner d'autres personnes ne vous dérangé surtout pas.

Votre envoyée spéciale Rita Skeeter.

Lire en page 2, la biographie de Franck et Alice Londubat.

Lire en page 3, la biographie de Neville Londubat.

Lire en page 4, la biographie de Harry Potter.

Alors que Hermione venait de finir sa lecture, Harry entendit quelqu'un l'appelait, il tourna la tête et pu voir Neville Londubat qui pleurait de joie le regarder.

« Harry je sait pas si tu y est pour quelque chose mais je voudrai te remercier dit Neville.

-Je n'ai rien fait dit Harry.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur alors je tiens à te remercier dit Neville avant de retourner à sa lecture.

-Harry dit moi pas que c'est toi qui as fait sa demanda Hermione.

-Et pourtant c'est moi répondit Harry en souriant.

-Comment demanda Hermione.

-Grâce à une potion miracle dit Harry, vous avez pas vu Colin demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi tu veux voir Colin demanda Ron.

-Vois tu, la gazette à publier ma photo de l'année dernière hors j'ai beaucoup changé, alors je vais demandé à Colin de me prendre en photo pour que la gazette puisse se remettre à jour dit Harry en souriant. Au fait avant que vous me posiez la question, nous commençons les cours à 9 heures donc je vous donne rendez vous à 8 heures 30 devant la salle sur demande.

-D'accord répondirent les deux concernés. »

Harry trouva Colin dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir de prendre Harry en photo. Harry pris la photo et alla prendre place devant un bureau afin de rédiger sa lettre.

« Chère Rita Skeeter,

Je vous écrit cette lettre accompagnée d'une photo de moi que je viens de prendre afin que vous arrêtiez de publier ma photo de l'année dernière. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour l'article que vous avez écrit dans 'le chicaneur' l'année dernière. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.  
Harry James Potter. »

Harry relut sa lettre et se mit à sourire à l'effet qu'aura sa lettre sur Rita lorsqu'elle la lira. Il partit avec sa lettre et sa photo en direction de la volière pour y retrouver Hedwige. En entrant dans la volière il n'eu pas le temps de l'appeler que cette dernière venait déjà de lui donner un coup de bec.

« Je suis désolé Hedwige dit Harry en tendant sa main pour la caresser. »

Pour toute réponse cette dernière lui mordit affectueusement l'oreille pour faire comprendre à son maître qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

« Tiens ma belle, j'ai une mission pour toi, il faut que tu apporte cette lettre à Rita Skeeter dit Harry en accrochant la lettre et sa photo à la patte de sa chouette et surtout fait attention à toi dit Harry en regardant sa chouette s'envoler. »

30 minutes plus tard, Harry attendait Hermione et Ron devant la salle sur demande et il se demandé s'il devait leur dire la prophétie mais il n'eu pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir que ces 2 amis étaient devant lui.

-Attendez que je fasse apparaître la salle dit Harry en passant devant le mur 3 fois de suite, une porte apparu et Harry entra suivit par Ron et Hermione »

La pièce était de petite taille, elle comportait une cheminée, une bibliothèque, 3 coussins en soie et une table. Alors que Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir sur un coussin, Hermione commença à regarder les différents livres jusqu'à ce que Ron la ramène à la raison.

« Hermione, nous sommes pas venus pour lire il me semble dit il d'une voix ou on sentez l'agacement.

-Je suis désolé, c'est plus fort que moi répondit Hermione en prenant place sur le dernier coussin.

-J'écoute vos questions dit Harry en fixant ces amis.

-Tu nous as dit que tu étais animagus alors ont voudrait savoir en quoi tu te transformes dit Hermione.

-Je vais plutôt vous montrer dit Harry en se transformant en un magnifique lion blanc avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

-Il est très beau répondit Ron.

-Magnifique dit Hermione et en plus un animagus magique, c'est très rare.

-Il n'y as pas que cela qui est rare répondit Harry.

-Que veut tu dire demanda Hermione.

-Juge par toi-même dit Harry en se transformant en la réplique de Patmol avant de reprendre sa forme humaine, puis avant que Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose il se transforma en la réplique de Cornedrue, puis il finit par se transformer sous la forme d'un énorme serpent sous les yeux admiratif d'Hermione.

-Tu as 4 animagus dit Hermione une fois que Harry est repris sa forme humaine.

-Il semblerait répondit Harry d'un voix terne.

-Et bien mon vieux quand tu fait quelque chose tu n'y vas pas de main morte dit Ron en souriant.

-Est-ce que vous avaient d'autres questions demanda Harry.

-Où était tu cet été demanda Ron.

-Vous vous rappelez quand nous sommes allaient au chemin de traverse, j'ai voulu payer un livre mais le vendeur m'a dit qu'il m'appartenait.

-Oui répondirent Ron et Hermione.

-Et bien en fait ce livre ne m'appartenait pas, en fait c'était le livre des fondateurs, il fonctionné comme le journal de Jédusor et il m'ont proposé de les rejoindre, en clair j'ai passé mes 2 mois de vacances avec les fondateurs à m'entraîner.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'est entraîner avec les fondateurs pendant 2 mois demanda Hermione.

-En fait pas 2 mois, j'ai passé 5 ans avec eux mais cela correspond à 2 mois ici répondit Harry.

-Que t'on t'il appris, comment ils sont, est ce qu'il sont aussi puissant qu'il le dise dans les livre demanda Hermione.

-Une question à la fois, pour répondre à tes questions, il m'ont appris toute les formes de magie qui existe et même certaines qui n'existe pas ou plus, ils sont très impressionnant quand tu les voient pour la première fois mais ils sont très gentil et je peux te dire qu'il sont extrêmement puissant. Pour te donner une idée, Voldemort ne possède que la moitié de la puissance de Salazar Serpentard.

-Tu connaît toute les forme de magie demanda Hermione tandis que Ron était sous le choc des révélation d'Harry.

-Oui Hermione, je connaît la magie blanche, la magie noir, la magie sans baguette, l'ancienne magie, la magie elfique et tous ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard, plus quelques magie que personne ne connaît répondit Harry.

-Tu connaît des formes de magie qui n'existe pas demanda Ron.

-Oui répondit Harry.

-Quoi par exemple demanda Hermione avide de savoir.

-Hermione même si je le voulais je ne pourrai pas te l'apprendre répondit Harry.

-Pourquoi demanda Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Car tu ne pourrai pas lancer le moindre sort répondit Harry.

-Montre moi et je jugerai si je peux ou pas lancer ce sort répondit Hermione sur un ton de défis.

-D'accord répondit Harry. Ron tiens toi près je vais te lancer un sort qui va t'endormir, tu ne ressentira rien dit Harry en voyant son ami s'inquiéter. Tu es près demanda Harry.

-Vas y répondit Ron.

-'Endormus' siffla Harry tandis qu'un jet de couleur orange percuté Ron qui tomba endormis sur le sol. Voila pourquoi tu ne pourrai pas utiliser cette magie dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione, c'est de la magie fourchelang dit il avant de lancer le contre sort à Ron qui se réveilla complètement perdu.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne pouvez pas savoir dit Hermione qui savait qu'elle avait blessée Harry en mettant en doute sa parole.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais si vous voulez je pourrai vous apprendre quelques sorts très utiles, mais je pourrai pas vous apprendre tous ce que je sais car certains sort demande une très grande puissance magique et si vous ne la possédez pas, le sort que vous lancerai vous tuerez dit Harry.

-Pense tu que nous pouvons lancer de telle sort demanda Ron.

-Malheuresement non, je ne suis même pas sur que Albus le peut répondit Harry en se détournant de ces amis.

-Comment est ce possible, que tu puisses lancer de tel sort si même le professeur Dumbledore ne le peut pas demanda Hermione.

-C'est parce que je suis le descendants de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dit Harry en se retournant vers ces amis, écouter il faut que personne ne le sache, je suis leur descendant mais il ignore pourquoi, Salazar pense que pour lui c'est à cause du sort que Voldemort m'a lancé mais Godric ignore pourquoi je suis son descendant tous ce qu'ils m'ont dit c'est que j'allai recevoir mon héritage le jour de mon 17ème anniversaire.

-Et bien mon vieux, tu as passé d'agréable vacances en dirait dit Ron.

-C'est une bonne chose dit Hermione, au moins Voldemort ne te cherchera plus d'ennui quand il verra ta puissance.

-Ecoute Hermione, je pense qu'au contraire Voldemort cherchera à me tuer encore plus que maintenant, surtout avec la prophétie dit Harry.

-Il l'ignore tout comme nous répondit Ron.

-Moi je la connais dit Harry.

-QUOI cria Ron et Hermione.

-Celle du ministère était une copie c'est Dumbledore qui avait l'original, il me l'as fait écouter quand je suis revenu du ministère dit Harry.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit demanda Ron.

-« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… », Récita Harry.

-Harry ne me dit pas que cette prophétie parle de toi demanda Hermione qui commencer à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Hermione mais cette prophétie parle de moi dit Harry.

-Finalement tu n'a pas du passer un bon été dit Ron tandis que Hermione ce jeté dans ces bras en pleurs.

-Ce n'est rien Hermione, ne pleurs pas, je suis près à affronter ma destiné et de toute façon même sans cette prophétie je l'aurai combattus pour venger mes parents et Cedric dit Harry et finalement je vais finir par croire qu'aucune fille ne peut s'empêcher de ce jeter dans mes bras dit Harry en souriant.

-je confirme, tu n'arrête pas de ce jeter dans ses bras dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ron serait-il jaloux dit Harry en rigolant, ne t'inquiète pas Ron, on m'a déjà fait une proposition dit Harry.

-Qui demanda Hermione en séchant ces larmes.

-Cho dit Harry mais ne vous inquitez pas continua t'il en voyant la tête de ces amis je lui est répondu que je voulais être seul.

-Harry, si tu veux sortir avec, c'est ton droit, c'est juste surprenant après ce qu'elle ta dit l'année dernière dit Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je ne suis pas sortit avec elle parce que j'en avait pas envie, avec Voldemort à mes trousses je préfère rester seul pour pas qu'il m'atteigne répondit Harry.

-Ou alors il faut qu'il sorte avec une personne qui lui ressemble, comme Fleur dit Ron.

-Tout à fait dit Harry et non, qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise Ron.

-Harry on sait que tu tiens beaucoup à elle, comme tu nous l'a prouvé lorsque Malfoy s'en est pris à elle en cours dit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas sa, c'est juste que j ai le devoir de la protèger dit Harry.

-Parce qu'elle te ressemble dit Hermione, elle est orpheline comme toi, elle viens de perdre sa famille alors que toi tu as perdu Sirius, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, de plus Fleur à l'air de te considérer comme étant plus que son élève.

-Je ne suis que son ami se défendit Harry.

-Moi je pense qu'elle te considère comme plus qu'un ami dit Hermione, mais c'est toi que sa regarde mais s'il te plait Harry n'est pas peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un sous prétexte que tous ceux qui t'aimeront finiront comme Sirius.

-Tu as presque raison Hermione dit Harry.

-Je n'est pas presque raison, j'ai raison tout court dit Hermione en souriant.

-Non tu as tord sur une chose, je n'est pas perdu Sirius dit Harry.

-Harry, le professeur Lupin nous a dit que personne ne peut revenir de cette arche dit Hermione.

-Surement mais lui n'a pas rencontré les fondateurs dit Harry en souriant.

-Tu veux dire que tu sait comment le faire revenir demanda Ron.

-Rowena m'a offert un livre me l'expliquant, mais je n'est pas encore eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dit Harry, je pense que tu pourra regarder pour moi dit Harry à Hermione.

-Bien sur dit Hermione.

-Et moi je ne peux pas t'aider dit Ron.

-Tu seras avec moi quand il faudra le faire sortir dit Harry.

-Sa me va répondit Ron.

-Avant que l'on parte en cours il faut que je vous dise quelques petites choses dit Harry.

-Nous t'écoutons dit Ron.

-Je sait transplaner, je sais me battre avec des armes magique et non magique, je sait résister au 'Doloris' et à 'l'Imperium', je sait parler et comprendre le langage des animaux, je connaît un sort qui détruit les détraqueurs, c'est bien moi qui est sauver les Londubat grâce à une potion que m'a préparer Salazar d'ailleurs je vais passer la plupart de mes soirée avec le professeur Rogue afin de préparer les potions inscrite dans le livre que ma offert Salazar et enfin la meilleur nouvelle, je tiens à vous dire que grâce à une autre potion préparé par Salazar, Remus est définitivement guérit de sa lycanthropie dit Harry.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne se transformera plus jamais demanda Hermione.

-Tout à fait répondit Harry, maintenant je pense qu'il serait préférable que nous allions en cours et je vous fais confiance sur le fait que cela doit rester secret.

-Tu peux compter sur nous répondirent Ron et Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 11 : Attaque et bal.**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Harry avait révélé ces secrets à ces amis. Il avait réçu une réponse à sa lettre de Rita Sketeer dans laquelle elle lui disait qu'elle était contente de lui rendre service, qu'elle ne raconterai plus n'importe quoi et que depuis l'interview de l'année dernière elle se sentait obligé de dire la vérité aux lecteurs. Tous ce passer très bien pour lui, il était devenus le meilleur dans chaque matière, ce qui n'était qu'une demi surprise pour ces professeur qui savaient où il avait passé l'été, par contre Harry avait peur que Hermione prenne mal le fait qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle, mais au contraire elle était ravis que Harry la dépasse vu ce qu'il l'attendait elle voulait qu'il soit le plus fort pour gagner face a Voldemort. Harry entraîner ces deux amis 2 fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande, il voulait qu'ils puissent se défendre seul, il ne voulait pas qu'ils leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Il continua aussi ces potions avec le professeur Rogue, ce dernier avait réussi à ce procurer les ingrédient nécessaire pour réaliser la potion Tue-Loup de Salazar, et cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'ils la préparé, sachant qu'il fallait un mois pour réaliser cette potion complexe. Rogue avait était agréablement surpris face à la facilité que Harry avait en potion et tous deux avait des relation amicale lorsqu'il se voyaient le soir dans les cachots par contre en cours la relation était celle du professeur et de l'élève ce qui enchanté Harry. Malfoy de son côté se tenait tranquille, il était venu parler plusieurs fois avec Harry sinon ils continué tous deux à s'éviter. Fleur continué de s'entraîner tous les matins avec Harry, puis ensuite après que Harry est pris sa douche dans l'appartement de Fleur, ils déjeuner ensemble dans l'appartement de la jeune fille avant de descendre dans la grande salle, où Ron charrier Harry sur le fait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Fleur. La plus grande nouvelle fut annoncé par le professeur Dumbledore à la fin du mois de septembre, ou il annonça qu'il y aura 4 bal cet année. Le premier serait à Halloween, le deuxième à noël, le troisième à la saint Valentin et le dernier à la fin de la coupe de quidditch. Il annonça aussi qu'il y aura 4 sorti à pré-au-lard, à chaque fois une semaine avant chaque bal pour que les élèves puissent acheté une robe et ce dont ils ont besoin.

Harry,Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard où ils attendaient de rejoindre les calèches pour se rendre à prè-au-lard.

« Alors demanda Harry qu'est ce qu'on va faire à prè-au-lard. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent gêné avant que Hermione ne dise.

« Eh Harry, on fait on penser rester à deux, Ron et moi on voulait faire les magasin à deux pour acheter nos robes pour le bal.

-Je comprend répondit Harry en souriant, vous y allé à deux au bal.

-Oui répondit Ron et toi tu y va avec qui ?

-Avec moi-même répondit Harry.

-Tu as trouvé personne pour t'accompagner demanda Hermione surprise.

-Non ce n'est pas vraiment sa, je n'ai voulu accompagné personne répondit Harry en se souvenant toute les demandes qu'il avaient déclinées.

-Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec nous pendant le bal dit Ron en jetant un regard à Hermione.

-Bien sur Harry répondit cette dernière sa nous fera plaisir.

-Non je ne vais pas gâcher votre soirée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon je serai me débrouiller, au pire je viendrai consoler les filles qui seront triste répondit Harry en rigolant bien vite imiter par ces amis. »

Les 3 amis prirent une calèche jusqu'à prè-au-lard, à l'entrée du village, Ron et Hermione partirent tous les deux tandis que Harry ce dirigea seul vers Honeydukes, afin d'acheter quelques friandises. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harry se trouvait aux trois balais, il buvait une bièraubeurre en attendant que le temps passe mais alors qu'il buvait une gorgée, une douleurs à sa cicatrice suivit de cri venant de dehors le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sortit en courant baguette à la main, en sortant du pub, il vit tous le monde partir en courant dans tous les sens, la plupart se cachait dans les magasins, un second cri se fit entendre et Harry partit en courant vers le cri qu'il venait d'entendre en priant pour que ces amis se soient cacher. Quand Harry arriva à la hauteur des cri, son sang se glaça, plusieurs corps sans vie gisais sur le sol, mais ce qui mis Harry hors de lui fut la vision de Fleur atteint par un 'Doloris' en train de crié. Harry lança plusieurs sort tout en courant vers Fleur afin de l'aider. Il arriva à sa hauteur alors que son agresseur lui relancer un 'Doloris' Harry se jeta devant Fleur et reçu le sortilège à sa place. Le mangemort surpris par le geste de Harry arrêta son sort rapidement et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège.

« 'Stupéfix' lança t'il à son agresseur. Ce dernier tomba alors que déjà deux autre arriver à sa hauteur. »

Fleur se releva difficilement et se plaça au côté de Harry, baguette lever près à se défendre des mangemorts.

-Fleur, ne reste pas ici, pars te réfugier dit Harry.

-Je ne partirai pas, je veux me battre avec toi répondit Fleur.

-Et moi je refuse, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose dit Harry en levant sa baguette.

-Je peux me défendre seul et de toute façon tu ne pourra pas les retenir tous seul répondit Fleur.

-Tu ne comprend pas, je ne veux pas te perdre et il savent que je ferrai tous pour te défendre, ce qui veux dire que s'ils n'arrivent pas à m'atteindre, ils se chargeront de toi pour que j'ai ta mort sur ma conscience et je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre alors pars s'il te plait demanda Harry.

-D'accord répondit Fleur à contre cœur avant de partir vers le magasin le plus proche. »

Quelques aurors étaient sur place et s'occuper des mangemorts mais ces derniers avait l'avantage, Harry de son côté ce battait contre 3 mangemorts qu'il immobilisa rapidement avant de partir aider les aurors mais alors qu'il allait aidé un auror qui semblait en difficulté, une très forte douleurs à sa cicatrice lui fit mettre un genou à terre, tandis qu'il se relevait difficilement son pire cauchemar se réalisa. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant lui et il tenait pour prisonnière Fleur Delacour.

« Bonjour Potter, je suis content de te voir siffla Voldemort. »

Suite à cette phrase tous le monde s'arrêta et s'écarta pour regarder le seigneur des ténèbres qui tenais prisonnière Fleur Delacour face à Harry Potter.

« Voldemort, laisse la partir, cela ne concerne que toi et moi dit Harry.

-Tu te trompe Potter, elle m'a déjà échapper une fois à cause de toi, je ne la laisserai pas partir une deuxième fois répondit Voldemort.

-Laisse la partir et affronte moi, à moi que tu es peur dit Harry dans le but d'énerver Voldemort.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, si tu tiens vraiment à elle viens la chercher répondit Voldemort.

-Harry ne fait pas sa dit Fleur en voyant Harry avancer vers Voldemort. »

Tous le monde regarder Harry s'avancer vers Voldemort, Ron et Hermione voyait leur amis s'avancer vers le mage noir afin de récupérer Fleur mais ils savaient que Voldemort ne lui laisserai pas la prendre aussi facilement et ils eurent raison quand Voldemort attaqua Harry.

« 'Doloris' lança t'il tandis que Harry esquivez facilement.

-Laisse la partir, tu voit bien que tu n'arrive à me toucher avec tes sorts dit Harry.

-D'accord Potter, je te rend ta petite amie dit Voldemort en lâchant Fleur. »

Cette dernière avança vers Harry mais alors qu'elle avait parcouru un peu plus que la moitié du chemin qui la séparé de Harry elle entendit Voldemort lancer un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Harry voyait Fleur avancer vers lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort l'avait relâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un jet de couleur noir sortir de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry compris que Voldemort avait relâché Fleur juste pour lui lancer un sort, pour qu'il se sente coupable, comme pour Cédric mais Harry allait lui retirer ce plaisir. Sans réfléchir il se mit à courir en direction de Fleur, ces entraînements du matin allaient lui être bénéfique, il couru le plus vite qu'il pus et arriver à hauteur de Fleur la poussa sur le côté puis plus rien.

Fleur avait entendu le sort et fut surprise de voir Harry courir dans sa direction, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il courait vers elle. Puis tous s'accéléra elle vit Harry se précipité vers elle avant de la jeté sur le côté. Quand elle releva la tête elle pus voir Harry allongé quelques mètre plus loin les yeux fermé, blanc comme un mort.

Ron et Hermione avaient étaient surpris de voir Voldemort lâcher Fleur. Cette dernière ce diriger vers Harry, quand ils virent le jet de couleur noir sortir de la baguette de Voldemort ils surent que cela ne prévoyait rien de bon et qu'elle furent leurs surprise quand ils virent Harry courir vers Fleur pour la projeter sur le côté puis tous ce passa au ralentit pour eux, ils virent le sort atteindre Harry à la poitrine, celui-ci vola sur plusieurs mètre avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Ils se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui était déjà secouru par Fleur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a demanda Hermione.

-Je ne sait pas, son pouls est très faible, dit Fleur, il semble avoir plusieurs fracture.

-Si ce n'est pas beau tous sa, Potter qui se sacrifie pour son professeur et ces amis qui lui porte secours, je sent que je vais adoré cette journée siffla Voldemort. »

Lorsque Harry avait reçu le sort tous avait accouru vers lui et tous avaient oublié que Voldemort était là, ils se relevèrent baguette lever près à se défendre jusqu'au bout.

« Bande d'imbécile, vous ne croyez tout de même pas pouvoir me battre siffla Voldemort en rigolant.

-Eux peut être pas mais moi oui répondit une voix que Voldemort connaissait trop bien.

-Dumbledore, quelle bonne surprise, tu est venu admirer mon œuvre dit il en lui montrant le corps de Harry.

-Tom, je te conseil de partir, les membre de l'ordre vont arriver et tes mangemort seront rapidement dépasser alors pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi vieux fou, je n'avait pas l'intention de rester, j'ai eu ce que je voulait dit il en regardant le corps de Harry puis il transplana bien vite imiter par ces mangemort.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a demanda Dumbledore.

-Je l'ignore professeur, Voldemort me tenez prisonnière et Harry lui à demander de me relâcher, c'est ce qu'il a fait est alors que je me diriger vers Harry, Voldemort à lancer un sort et Harry c'est interposé dit Fleur qui pleurait.

-Qu'elle était le sort demanda Dumbledore qui examiner Harry.

-Je l'ignore, j'était de dos répondit Fleur.

-Et vous demanda Dumbledore en regardant Ron et Hermione avez-vous entendu qu'elle était le sort.

-Nous n'avons rien entendu, nous avons juste vu que le sort était de couleur noir répondit Hermione qui pleurai également.

-Noir vous dites demanda Dumbledore qui paraissait soucieux.

-Oui répondit Hermione, professeur Dumbledore est ce que Harry va s'en sortir.

-Je l'ignore, en attendant je le conduis d'urgence à l'infirmerie répondit Dumbledore en amenant le corps de Harry avec lui. »

Cela faisait 2 jours que l'attaque était passé et tous les élèves étaient au courant de l'affrontement entre le seigneur des ténèbres et Harry Potter et tous savaient que ce dernier ce trouvé à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs personnes avaient essayé de le voir mais il était impossible de rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Ron et Hermione n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle et ils étaient trs inquiets de l'état de leur ami. Tous les Gryffondor essayer de leur remonter le moral en leur disant que « Harry en avait vu d'autre » ou alors « ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui va en venir à bout » mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient toujours aussi inquiet. Ils avaient même reçu la visite de Drago Malfoy qui leur avait demandé des nouvelles de Harry et qui leur avait dit que s'il pouvait faire quelques choses pour eux ils n'avaient qu'à lui demander. Fleur de son côté était inconsolable, elle déprimé en se disant que s'était de sa faute si Harry était entre la vie et la mort, depuis 2 jours elle ne donné plus de cours et elle passé toutes ces journée à rester assis à côté du lit de Harry. L'infirmière était inquiète par l'état de santé de Harry, il avait de nombreuse fracture ainsi que quelques coupures et des bleus mais ce qui l'inquiété le plus était le fait que son patient semblé perdre sa magie petit à petit. Elle avait immédiatement prévenu le professeur Dumbledore.

« Professeur nous avons un grave problème dit l'infirmière.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda le directeur.

-Il semblerait que le sort qui est atteint le jeune Potter le vide progressivement de sa magie ce qui veut dire commença t'elle mais elle fut couper par le directeur.

-Que s'il perd toute sa magie il deviendra un moldu finit le directeur, pouvez vous arrêtez le processus.

-J'ai tous essayer mais il n'y as rien à faire, j'ai même demandé conseil à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste mais il ne savent pas plus que nous dit Pomfresh d'un ton las.

-Je vais demandé conseil à Severus, tenez moi au courant de l'état de santé de Harry. »

Fleur avait cru mourir quand le professeur Dumbledore lui avait annoncé que Harry était en train de perdre toute sa magie et que si sa continué Harry deviendrait un moldu.

De son côté le professeur Rogue feuilleté le livre de Salazar dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait sortir Harry de son état mais il ne trouva rien et il en informa le professeur Dumbledore.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai rien trouvé dans le livre de Salazar, qu'est ce que nous pouvons faire demanda le maître de potion.

-Réunissez tous les professeur, il faut que je leur parle dit Dumbledore. »

30 minutes plus tard tous les professeur était réunis dans le bureau du directeur et chacun se demandé ce qui se passé et lorsqu'ils virent le visage inquiet du directeur, ils surent que ce n'étaient pas pour une bonne nouvelle qu'ils étaient réunis.

« Je vous est réunis pour vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'arrêter la magie de Harry de quitter son corps, ce qui veut dire qu'il va devenir un moldu.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE cria Fleur.

-Professeur Delacour calmez vous, crié ne servira à rien dit le professeur Dumbledore

-QUE JE ME CALME hurla Fleur hors d'elle, C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI S'IL EST DANS CETTE ETAT, c'est ma faute murmura t'elle en pleurant.

-Fleur, vous n'êtes pas responsable dit le professeur McGonagall, Harry c'est interposé entre le sort est vous mais vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous savez comment il est, il n'accepte pas qu'on attaque les autres, il ne faut pas craquer maintenant, il aura besoin de tous notre soutient quand il sera devenu moldu dit McGonagall. »

Suite à cette discussion tous les professeur étaient attristé de savoir que Harry allait perdre ces pouvoirs mais tous ignorer ce qui se passait vraiment.

Depuis que Harry avait reçu le sort il se trouvait en compagnie des fondateurs. Ils lui avaient expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, ils lui avaient dit qu'il était en train de perdre sa magie et que s'il n'arrive pas à lutter contre le sort il deviendrait un moldu. Harry avait pris peur qu'en il avait appris que s'il n'arrivé pas à lutté contre le sort, il deviendrait moldu mais surtout ce qu'il lui faisait peur était que s'il devenais moldu les dernier espoir du monde magique partait en fumé car lui seul pouvait battre Voldemort. Les fondateurs faisaient tout pour l'aider, ces dernier lui disait ce qu'il devait faire pour lutter contre le sort mais Harry avait du mal à faire ce qu'on lui demandé, il travaillé sans relâche sur sa concentration, il devait trouvé le point ou l'avait percuté le sort pour pouvoir l'extraire de son corps est ainsi il ne perdrait plus sa magie mais à chaque fois qu'il approché de l'endroit où le sort l'avait percuté il se sentait repoussé et il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette force.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que Harry était dans cet état et les professeurs avaient décidé de maintenir le bal qui avait lui le soir même car comme l'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore.

« Nous ne pouvons pas annulé le bal.

-Et pourquoi pas, nous ne pouvons pas faire la fête pendant que Harry quitte de plus en plus notre monde répondit Fleur qui semblait de plus en plus fatigué.

-Je le sais bien professeur Delacour, mais si nous annulons le bal les autres élèves et surtout les Gryffondor vont comprendre qu'il y a un problème avec Harry et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'il sache ce que ce passe répondit le directeur.

-Vous avez raison, nous devons faire ce bal, en son honneur, il le mérite répondit Fleur. »

Harry de son côté n'arriver toujours pas à extraire ce sort qui lui enlevé sa magie.

« Harry, le temps presse il faut que tu te dépêche ou il sera trop tard dit Godric.

-Je n'y arrive pas, je suis repousser à chaque fois que je m'en approche répondit Harry qui semblait avoir abandonné mais ce fut avant l'intervention de Salazar.

-Harry, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre dit Salazar d'un ton serieux.

-Que se passe t'il demanda Harry inquiet.

-Le choixpeau viens de me dire que le château à était attaquer par Voldemort et que tes amis ainsi que Fleur Delacour on périt pendant l'attaque, je suis désolé répondit Salazar.

-Il va regretter dit Harry hors de lui avant de se concentrer sur le sort qu'il avait reçu.

-Salazar, c'est une blague demanda Rowena.

-Bien sur, le château n'à pas attaqué, mais je croit que Harry manqué de motivation et je n'ai trouvé que sa pour le motiver répondit Salazar tandis que Godric souriait. »

Salazar eu raison de dire sa à Harry car 2 heures après l'annonce de Salazar Harry réussit enfin à repousser le sort qu'il avait reçu.

« J'ai réussi dit il aux fondateurs, maintenant je vais pouvoir venger mes amis dit Harry avec un regard dterminé.

-Harry ne t'inquiète pas, le château n'est pas attaqué, je voulais juste que tu te surpasse et je n'est rien trouvé d'autre que de te dire que tes amis étaient mort, je suis désolé dit Salazar.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que mes amis n'est rien et que j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de ce sort répondit Harry.

-Il est temps pour toi de repartir parmis les tiens et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta magie que tu as perdu, elle vas se regénérer d'elle même dit Godric.

-Oui je pense et merci pour votre aide dit Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, est maintenant retourne avec les tiens et amuse toi bien dit Godric. »

Puis tous devient noir et Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, son premier réflexe fut d'appeler l'infirmière mais personne ne répondit alors il se leva et partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor mais arriver dans cette dernière il ne vit personne, c'est à ce moment qu'il compris le 'amuse toi bien' de Godric. C'était le jour du bal, Harry souria à cette pensée et il monta dans son dortoir pour enfiler sa robe. Une fois prêt il descendit jusqu'à la grande salle et il eu la même sensation que lors de la rentrée, il avait peur d'ouvrir les portes puis il finit par les ouvrir.

Ron et Hermione se tenait dans le hall et ils attendaient avec les autres élèves que le professeur Dumbledore ouvre les portes ce qu'il fit 5 minutes plus tard. Ron et Hermione mangèrent en tête à tête puis vint le moment de danser, le cœur n'y était pas, ils pensaient à Harry mais étant donné que les professeurs ne semblaient pas inquiet il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiété puis alors que tous le monde s'amusait les grandes portes s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Harry Potter.

« Bonsoir tous le monde, lança t'il en souriant. »

Suite à cette phrase tout le monde vit passer une tornade blonde qui se jeta dans les bras de Harry ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Harry j'ai eu si peur de te perdre dit Fleur en pleurant.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais bien et toi aussi dit Harry avant de recevoir une tignasse brune dans les bras.

-Harry, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que tu était mort dit Hermione qui pleurait.

-Ce n'est rien je ne suis pas mort comme tu peux le constater dit Harry en regardant Ron s'approcher. Ron rassure moi tu vas pas te jeter dans mes bras tout de même dit Harry avant de rigoler bien vite imiter par presque toute la grande salle.

-Non je viens juste te serrer la main je suppose que sa te suffit dit Ron en souriant.

-Sa me suffit, le simple fait de vous voir en bonne santé me suffit de toute façon dit Harry en regardant ces amis.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais parler à monsieur Potter dit le directeur.

-Je vous écoute professeur Dumbledore dit Harry.

-Je tiens au nom de tous les professeur ici présent de te souhaiter un bon retour parmis nous et je voudrait offrir à la maison Gryffondor 100 points pour le courage que tu as montré face à Voldemort et pour finir je tiens à te dire que madame Pomfresh souhaite d'examiner après le bal dit Dumbledore en souriant et maintenant que la fête continue. »

Harry rejoignit une table accompagné de Fleur, Ron et Hermione et ensemble il discutèrent de ce qui était arrivé à prè-au-lard.

« Ecoutez, il ne faut plus pensé à cela maintenant et vous 2 dit il en regardant Hermione et Ron allez vous amusez au lieu de rester ici dit Harry.

-Harry nous voulons rester avec toi dit Hermione.

-Et moi je vous que vous vous amusiez, alors en piste dit Harry en les poussant vers la piste.

-Harry tu n'aurai pas du t'interposé dit Fleur.

-Ecoute Fleur je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à mes amis alors j'ai fait ce que je devait faire, ce qui veut dire que je t'ai protégé dit Harry.

-Oui mais tu aurai pu devenir un moldu cause de sa dit Fleur en laissant couler une larme.

-Mais je ne le suis pas devenu, tu croyais te débarrasser de moi comme sa mais sache qu'il en faut plus pour se débarrasser du Survivant dit Harry en souriant.

-J'ai eu si peur dit Fleur.

-N'y pense plus et va t'amuser avec les autres dit Harry en regardant les autres élèves danser.

-Et toi demanda Fleur.

-Moi, je regarde et je console dit Harry en rigolant.

-Alors sa il n'en est pas question tu va te lever et venir danser avec moi dit Fleur en se levant.

-Je ne sait pas danser dit Harry en regardant les autres danser sur une musique rapide.

-Tu n'a qu'a faire comme moi dit Fleur en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. »

Harry dansa n'importe comment et il s'en moquer bien, le principal c'est qu'il soit avec ces amis et qu'il s'amuse, après tous il pouvait bien profiter de petit plaisir de temps en temps surtout après avoir faillit perdre sa magie. Alors qu'il danser sur une musique endiablée, la musique s'arrêta pour laisser place à un slow, Harry paniqua et il regarda Fleur qui le regardait dans les yeux.

« Fleur je vais aller boire un verre, tu en veux un demanda Harry dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette danse.

-Oh non Harry, tu vas danser avec moi, il est hors de question que tu aille où que ce soit dit Fleur en se rapprochant de lui. »

Fleur mis ces mains autour du coup de Harry tandis que ce dernier mis ces mains à la taille de la jeune fille. Tous le monde regarda le couple dansait, chacun savait ce que Harry avait fait pour Fleur et tous savait que la jeune fille avait déprimé sur l'état de Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore regarda le couple danser et un sourire naquit de son visage.

« Albus, est ce qu'il est toléré qu'un professeur danse avec un élèves demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Bien sur Minerva, sachez que tous est autorisé dans cette école, tans que ceci ne menace pas l'école répondit Albus en souriant. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait du mal à danser, Fleur venait de poser sa tête contre son torse et son cœur venait de se mettre à battre la chamade.

-Harry, je doit te dire quelque chose dit Fleur.

-Que doit tu me dire demanda Harry.

-Quand le sort t'à touché,je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait mais quand je t'ai vu allongé par terre avec les yeux fermé et que tu ne bougé plus j'ai cru que tu était mort alors je me suis précipité vers toi et j'ai senti que ton pouls était faible, je me suis sentit rassuré mais après qu'on t'ai emmené à l'infirmerie, on a constaté que tu avait plusieurs fracture ainsi que des coupures et des bleus mais le plus grave était que tu perdait ta magie et que allait devenir un moldu. Nous avons tout essayer mais il n'y avait rien à faire et moi je ne dormais plus la nuit, je passait mes journée à venir te voir, je n'avait pas la force de faire cours et lorsque le professeur Dumbledore nous as annoncé que tous les espoirs était perdu, j'ai compris une chose dit Fleur qui pleurait.

-Qu'à tu compris demanda Harry en plongeant son regard émeraude dans ces yeux bleu et le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de eux.

-J'ai compris que j'était en train de perdre la personne que j'aimé dit Fleur.

-J'ai pas tous compris dit Harry.

-Je t'aime dit Fleur et avant que Harry ne réponde elle l'embrassa.

-Albus je suppose que le fait qu'un professeur embrasse un élève de sixième année est permis demanda le professeur McGonagall.

-Tout à fait comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tout est permis tans que sa ne menace pas l'école et je pense que le fait que le professeur Delacour embrasse Harry Potter n'est pas une menace pour l'école dit Dumbledore en souriant bien vite imiter par McGonagall. »

-Tu vois Ron, on avait raison, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble dit Hermione en souriant.

-De toute façon on a toujours raison dit Ron en souriant. »

Harry et Fleur s'embrasser toujours ne se rendant pas compte que tous le monde avaient arrêté de danser pour les regarder, leur amour était tellement beau que tous voulais l'admirer, puis alors que tous le monde étaient rassemblé autour du couple le professeur Dumbledore se leva et se mit à applaudir suivit par les autres professeurs, puis par les Gryffondor et pour finir se fut toute la grande salle qui se mit à applaudir, et tandis que tous criait et ovationné les deux amoureux, ces dernier ce rendirent comptent qu'ils étaient l'objet de ces applaudissement et de ces cris de joie. Ce fut rouge de honte qu'ils stoppèrent leur baiser.

« Je tiens à vous prévenir que le bal de ce soir est terminé, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry qui contemplé ces chaussures »


End file.
